Bewitched
by IAAB
Summary: When, in her senior year, Anita's family moves to Forks, WA, she didn't know what to expect. The school gossip was a given, but befriending Bella Swan and catching the attention of the golden eyed Texan with honey tresses was not in the plan. Especially when she's already busy fighting off three rogue vampires who've taken a deadly interest in what this sorceress can do.
1. Into the woods

**Warning: I poorly edited these next four chapters- i'll go over them soon but baby- bear with me until then.**

* * *

IF I'm honest with myself, I'm almost ashamed to admit that I'm not as devastated about my family's sudden change in scenery as I should be. While helping my mother fill up the small loading van with less than half of the memoirs of the past 17 years of our lives, I couldn't help but secretly relish in the freedom that came with leaving my familiar world to explore unfamiliar territory. And while I left my thoughts of the situation be just thoughts, my little brother of just eight years old freely (and loudly) expressed the sentiments that I lacked for the both of us; his tears were seemingly endless as they fell past his cheeks onto the pavement of our former street. He cried out for the grandparents we'd see scarcely from this point on, for the primos y tíos y tias who helped raise us when our mom was too busy working to put food on our table, he cried for the expected absence of the friends that we practically called family.

Reasons such as this made me feel guilt for my eagerness to leave. There would be moments when he stopped crying, at least audibly, instead he'd settle for sucking in small wisps of air and dramatic exhalations. These moments were nothing but charging stops for him to recollect his energy and at the slightest mention of our relocation, he'd begin his barrage of tears and snot and self-induced coughs.

And still, as I patted his back and regurgitated to him the same promises our mom feed me, I couldn't help but notice how little his tears and his cries dissuaded me from, not only, assisting but full-on supporting my mom's abrupt decision to leave behind the life I had been so meticulous with maintaining.

"W-why isn't D-Danny co-coming with u-us?" He stuttered, forcing in a breath of air with each word.

Danny, or Daniel, is my twin brother who decided to move in with our dad in Florida. He dreaded the idea of moving to a place he wasn't familiar with, at least he had some friends in Florida for the summers we spent there. My mom wasn't at all pleased with his choice and even told him "no" at first, but eventually came to. I, on the other hand, refused to move with pa, no matter what is said kids always have a favorite parent: mine is ma. I'm all for this move, well I am now anyways.

Of course when I first heard the news I was annoyed, but that was it, _minor_ _sense_ annoyance over the fact that we had been told to put what best represented our lives into a couple of poorly labeled boxes and tie off any loose ends we have within a month's time before uprooting the family to some lackluster, old, unheard of town called _Forks_ in _Washington_ state.

The more i though about it, the more it made sense though; New York has become less and less like the place we used to call home with each passing year. The loving people have become paranoid and, in turn, spiteful toward each other. The streets we grew up on are now the streets I've learned to avoid; the men that used to watch over me are now the men I need to watch out for. The buildings that stretched endless up towards the sky have rotted and caved into themselves, they block the sun and their lights pollute the night sky making everything appear dull no matter the time of day. My mom used to say we are roses that grew past concrete, but even she's realized that the concrete wasn't a blockade that prevented us from growing; it was a shield that protected us from the dying. Apparently, the grass isn't always greener on the other side, sometimes there isn't any grass at all, just monsters lurking- waiting for a naive rose to pop its head from under ground.

Most importantly, the reason I truly believe my mom is pushing us to relocate to such a secluded location: is because our bisabuela has just passed away. She was the reason ma had stayed in NY for so long, it's not safe for an old sorceress who can no longer use her magic to be left unattended.

I chuckled at my own thoughts. _A Sorceress. _It's what ma told me i was on my thirteenth birthday, just four years ago. This world is full of creatures, fortunately we sorcerers are better at hiding then most, but even we prefer to stay in the dark, unknown to others. New York is big, it's loud, and it's full of magic. But, like i said, people are paranoid, old school sorcerer families want to remain on top, they were greedy and quick to snuff out anyone that had the potential to stop 'em. My mom decided that we can move to a place where we were the only sorcerers, go somewhere with a population of about 3000 people, and safely practice our magic that's been passed down through generation without be reprimanded for it. I think it helps her feel more connected to bisabuela when she uses it. Daniel was never really in touch with his magical side, he could use it as well as he next sorcerer, but he didn't want it to define his life, which is also why he went to live with our non-magical father. We tried to convince mis abuelos to come with us, but they refused. NY had become their home, they still had a lot of family to watch over them and they didn't want to let go of their territory without a fight; they were content where they were. So we went from a coven of 15 sorcerers, to a coven of three. I just hoped that this move would give me the freedom I anticipated.

The drive to Forks, Washington went surprisingly well. It took us about three days due to some necessary pit stops at hotels, a couple of wrong turns, and afternoon traffic, yet when we arrived into the town square it was barely 4 o'clock in the afternoon. We could see the livelihood of the town in prime time and, too my delight, it was just what I imagined. The outles in the square were limited, but it was spacious. Though there were a lot of people running around, it didn't hold a light to the chaotic energy of the streets of NY around this time. If I wanted to run straight down the sidewalk, I wouldn't have to worry about shoulder checking anyone.

It was such a small town that some people even realized they were unfamiliar with my mom's car and I could see them talking about us. My mom didn't seem to mind the attention as she drove uncharacteristically slow on what appeared to be damp asphalt. Her green eyes, that skipped me and went straight to my younger brother, appeared to reflect her thoughts as the shimmered enthusiastically with what little sun was provided. Even with what little activity was going on outside, the town appeared to be more lively than NY, welcoming even. In a couple of minutes we were out of the town's square and drove on a road completely bordered by trees. The van made a sudden jerk to the right and

I bounced in my seat as the van went slightly off road onto a dirt covered path through the thick first trees that border the town.

"Woah Ma, you forgot how to drive all of a sudden?"

Sometimes I say stupid shit like that because my brain isn't fast enough to think about the consequences of my actions until performed. In this case, my head was playfully, but purposefully shoved into the window beside me. The thud that sounded gave way to my mom's laughter as she told me to shut the fuck up. Those words exactly. And this is the women who raised me.

"Shut the fuck up, Ani"

"I'm just making sure, since we need to return the van to the company and all"

"Ay nena, cállate, until we get to the house keep your mouth shut"

Had it not been for the smile peeking out from the corners of her lips, I might have listened. But when has a teenager ever truly done what was asked of them without a final act of defiance.

"Aight, but when you lose the security deposit on this van, I don't wanna hear it"

"Anita!"

And that, is when I know to shut the fuck up. My mom's furrowed brows didn't last long, in fact they disappeared as soon as they came, because in that same moment my mom let out an out of character squeal. The sound seemed so foreign coming out of the New York bred, subway riding woman I called my mother, that I actually flinched hearing it. I barely registered the house that she speedily parked the van in front of, because I was too focused staring at my mom with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

"Ma, on God, don't do that again. On God- damn"

My words ended abruptly as I took in the two story building structured before us. As a person who's only ever lived in an apartment building and never on the first floor, this moment solidified the belief that we truly weren't in New York anymore.

The trance I found myself in lasted for a second before my mom popped me in the mouth. The "pop" was enough to startle my sleeping brother in the back seat as he audibly woke up from his car nap.

"Aye, watch your mouth!"

"MA!"

I got a childishly playful giggle in return as she chided me offhandedly, telling me to get over it but don't forget it. I would've clowned her for the giggle, but my common sense pulled through and berated me for even thinking about it.

"I'm a grown woman"

"Where's my rent then, grown woman"

"Aya mami, estoy jugando, ya tú sabes"

The eye roll I got in return caused me to smile before I unbuckled myself and made way to the back of the van. The double doors opened with an unreasonable amount of effort and I eyed the the large boxes we packed. Ma thought it would be smart to pack in bulk instead of making a dozen trips back of forth. I pushed myself into the van and eyed one of the boxes that came up just below my waist. I'm not a short woman, arguably (between my doctor and I) I'm 5'7, so I'm honestly confused on how I'm expected to bring this box in on my own. The swear that passed my lips as I went into a squat transitioned to a shout when I noticed my mom staring at me with a disapproving expression on her face.

"Anita, qué tú haces?"

My brows furrowed as and my lower lip jutted out in response to my mom's question. Once again my mind was to slow to stop me from looking at the box for an exaggerated second before staring down at my squared stance before turning back to my mom as if that would answer her question. But when she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip with narrowed eyes, I couldn't help but mess with her.

"I'm getting ready to hug this box, what else would I do with it?"

All it took was my mom to flick out her pointer finger, never unfolding her arms, for me to be sent on my ass by an unforeseen force. The old, onyx ring with a ruby gem shinned ominously on her ring finger, warning me to shut the fuck up.

"What box, Anita?"

I could've growled with how annoyed I was, my right arm swinging out to point at the obvious brown bo- where the fuck'd the boxes go? In the space where the box had been now rested an unknown amount of dust particles swirling in the aftermath of recent teleportation.

"Why'd we pack in bulk if you were just gonna do that?!"

In the next second, my mom and I, who was still sat on the floor, were surrounded by four walls with two beautifully large arched windows and a fire place nestled in between as the room's focal point. The house must've been furnished before we got home, because my little brother seemed to have migrated from the car's back seat to a chestnut leather sofa, his small arm dangling from the edge of the couch and blanket draped over his small form.

"Help me unbox, I want to get it done by tonight so that we can relax tomorrow. You'll need your sleep-"

At the sudden reference to something I had completely forgotten about, I let out a well versed groan and allowed myself to dramatically fall backwards onto the wooden floors.

"Mami, please, why can't i take a week off before going back to school? We just moved today!"

"Anita, no! We already talked about this: the faster you integrate into the school the easier it will be to adapt to their curriculum"

"Ma, you saw the people in this town, I'm probably the only Hispanic kid in there" I flinched at the scathing glare my mom sent me.

"Anita! We are proud latinas, if you're the only Hispanic kid so what? The fuck are they gonna do about it? You wear your heritage proudly mija, somos boricuas! We don't hide, we are loud because we're meant to be seen!"

I nodded meekly at my mom's words, but her words instilled a sense of pride in me as well as indigence. She's right, not that I would tell her that, but she is. Who gives a fuck if I'm the only Hispanic? I have nothing to be ashamed of, I have nothing to hide. So, with just as much ferocity I repeated.

"Somos Boricuas!"

"Except your tia, she's Tiano-"

"Aye ma, you ruined the moment"

But she didn't, her smile was enough of a boost to get me off my feet and toward the boxes (not that id ever tell her that). I'm gonna need some good sleep if ima start my senior year on a Monday morning in a small town full of people I don't know, better get started on these boxes. It takes mad energy to be a loud ass Hispanic.

By the time we finished unpacking the boxes the sun had resigned and the moon clocked in. It truly was a beautiful sight, one that I hadn't been able to enjoy due to the light pollution New York suffered from. The moon was radiant as it hovered enchantingly in a blanket of darkness. The stars, fuck, the stars! Did they shine. They glimmered and glistened ethereally, appearing more like diamonds- flickering as diamonds sparkled. The sight was so new to me that I didn't even notice my body was craning further and further out my bedroom's two story window until violent rustling snatched my attention. My eyes instantly flickered to the trees that bordered the house, they swayed with the gentle breeze that had been constantly blowing since nightfall arrived. I was quick to chalk it up to a squirrel or bird- until striking specs of gold were set ablaze under the moon's pearlescent gleam. I shot off the window's sill and slammed my window shut. Without ever touching them my curtains swung closed and the lock clicked into place. My heart was drumming in my chest as i backed away from the window, I had no idea why i reacted so horribly, I'm not even sure of what I saw. However something was telling me not to go searching for answers and for once I listened. I settled for hoping into the shower and preparing for some beauty sleep, if a bitch wants to make a good impression tomorrow then she needs a full eight hours of sleep.

* * *

**Hello! I just want to give a couple of heads ups before you continue with the story! I honestly should've done this from the jump, but here it goes!**

**-The story follows the movie (sort of) but I did add a character from the book just because i might want to do something with her, might not. She may not be important to my story at all.**

**\- I am changing the timeline, and by that I mean it's not set in 2005 for me, because I don't want to do all the 2005 technology research and I might forget the time period and say things that don't add up. I'll say it's 2015, so that technology isn't too different from now. **

**-I make a lot of meme references that are out of time- I don't care, it's a fanfiction, pretend like it's relevant to that time period.**

**-Anita is my own character (you know this) and she's puerto rican- i really don't like subtitles in stories i personally feel like they pull me out of a story. I will always explain what was said in context. The story is mostly in her perspective, she speaks fluent spanish but you don't have to to follow along with the story, i purposely put very little spanish in here for this reason. (Also google)**

**-for anyone worried about Alice, I got my girl covered. I hate when a story makes her lonely or a total bitch, she's my favorite character and I got to do my girl justice.**

**-importantly, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you have constructive criticism DM me baby, i'm all ears. But it's on my profile- i'm petty people, don't.**

**-Most importantly, thank you for reading my story. I'll try to be consistent but i'm an adult (sort of) and I'm busy people. I do love to get feedback though and it encourages me to keep writing and updating you guys! There's not a set schedule cause if i try that, i wont bother following it.**


	2. Budding Friendship

The first thing I noticed as I was slowly coaxed into consciousness: was that I was cold, not freezing just cold. A shiver still found way down the length of my spine, goosebumps rising in response. Although my eyes were closed, I could tell that natural light was beginning to flood my room and I leisurely rolled my body to face the source. I was greeted by a cool soothing breeze brushing over the skin of my cheeks, it brought along a sense of clarity and I peeked my eyes open the slightest bit. I was gradually adjusting to the beaming rays of light that seeped through the window across from my bed. My mind eagerly noted that even the morning's here feel bet- Espera un momento, la ventana está abierta?! Cómo?

In an instant I pushed upper body away from the enticingly warm mattress to stare at my window, my face scrunched in confusion while my heart drummed in alarm. I closed that window last night, I shut the curtains, I locked it tight; yet here it was, unlocked with the curtains pushed back and window slightly ajar.

"About damn time! Get up, lazy ass, you have school today!"

The way I screeched wasn't even human. I propelled off the bed into a heap of flesh and bone on the wooden boards, my heart drummed in my ass as I peered at my mom from the side the bed. I had been so captivated by my own panic that I completely blocked out the sound of her footsteps leading to my room and her rough opening of my door. None of that mattered though, because in a second I had leapt over my bed and fumbled to stand in front of my mom.

"Ma hear me out! Last night I closed the window, locked it, and everything! But now it's open! I know I didn't unlock it- I promise!"

My grip on her forearms were tight, but the look she gave me was enough to loosen my hold just slightly and lean a bit backwards. She was giving me the mom-glare.

"I know, Anita, I opened it earlier- when I woke you up to eat breakfast! But you clearly you went back to sleep!"

"_Anita, levántate pendeja, necesitas comer! Anita, get the fuck up-" I ducked under my blankets as my door burst open._

"_Maaamii...I'm u-up..I'm up" I hear a click and something scraping but couldn't recognize other sound because I hid my head under my pillow._

"_You start classes today; I'm not driving you to school so be ready for the bus!"_

"_Okaaaaay"_

_My mom finally walked out my room and I once again surrendered to sleep._

I was rigid as the foggy memory made itself known. My grip slackened enough for my mom to pull her arms away from me and cross them in her famous mom-pose. The pose itself spoke volumes and was all I needed to know that she was not entertained.

Flashes of gold stirred in my head from last night, and I opened my mouth to bring it up, but when I noticed her eyes narrow as if daring me, I decided that I can only look like a dumbass in 24 hour time intervals and pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"Ok well I'm just trying to make sure we don't turn into the cabin in the woods-"

My mom slapped her hand over my mouth and turned her head away.

"Your breath- go fix that, then come downstairs and eat"

I didn't bother responding to her, settling to deliver a glare that spoke what I wanted to say. I didn't move until she left and then dragged my feet to the bathroom, picking up my phone on the way there to check the time.

It's six in the fucking morning. That's not bad. I used to have to wake up by five in the morning, the latest time I could leave, to make the bus on time even though I lived a ten-minute drive away from school which didn't start until 7:30 am. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that different here either.

I took about thirty minutes for me to get my morning routine out the way, and another twenty to figure what I'm gonna wear. It's still summertime, but this place doesn't seem like a hotspot for dresses because it rains so much and when it's not raining its damp. I've never really liked wearing shorts. If it's a no to dresses then a skirt is out of the question, unless I put thick stockings on, so maybe I can wear a dress.

In the end I decided to play it safe and threw one a pair of jean blue skinny jeans and and white short-sleeved fitted T-shirt that stopped just above the waistline showing the tiniest bit of skin. I pick up a olive bomber jacket lined with orange on the inside (you know the one) and for the pièce de résistance: timbs, the classic tan and black ones (you know the ones). My bright, deep brown eyes scanned my ensemble in my full body mirror, turning to check my ass out. Literally, thank you Mami for these curves you've bestowed upon me. My eyes fell on my hair, which was just barely considered curly, I'd say more on the wavy side. My pops may have been bald but turns out I got my thick locks of silky brown hair from him, as well as my slightly garker than tan skin from him as well (gracias papi). My hair fell past my shoulders, but just barely made it past my shoulder blades; I constantly cut and grew my hair, enjoying the different looks I got from it. For now, i'm letting it grow out.

"But I can put it in a bun! Yes I can put it in a bun!- I got my edges back! aaaye!" I need to get off social media, the shit I regurgitate at times is wild.

But I did put it in a bun and I most definitely laid down my edges. It's something you grow up doing in New York, can't let them baby hairs do what they want, gel them babies down, put the rest of your hair back, throw on some gold hoops, a chain, some gloss (mine has my name on it in between two roses) and keep it moving. I held onto the gloss though, I'll put it on after I eat.

Speaking of, I pulled out my phone and choked as I saw the time. I spent an hour getting ready?!

"ANITA YOU BETTER NOT MISS THAT BUS!"

I shoved whatever looked suitable for school into my bag, pens, pencils, a calculator, one notebook (cause fuck no, thank you very much), my gloss, my phone, and my headphones. I stood up while my mind raced a mile a minute, inquisitive brown eyes maniacally scanning the room for any stragglers. It's the type of panic that isn't really necessary and only makes things worse but is so sudden and strong that it clouds your mind. My mind was a feeding frenzy, until they landed on a solid stone ring resting on the top of my dresser. A single ray of light reflected subtly off the ring's edges while simultaneously illuminating the large peridot gem embedded in the center. The light revealed old Latin inscriptions lining the ring's outer band, almost tantalizingly. Within an instant the ring was on my finger and I could feel myself "click". The world seemed to quiet down and my thoughts were pacified. It's almost like i felt complete- almost.

I found myself downstairs and almost out the door when my mom called me to her attention.

"You missed the fucking bus and your food is- the fuck is you wearing?" Moms, they never know how to treat a lady.

"Clothes, im sorry 'bout the bus, I'll make sure to make it tomorrow, but I think I'm gonna walk this one today"

"Anita, no, we don't know this area that well"

"Ma, the area doesn't know us that well, I can protect myself, I've been practicing my magic and even coach said I'm the best boxer since pa!" My mom flinched at the mention of my dad and I froze before, admittedly, lamely trying to backtrack my words. She silenced me with a raise of her hand and a worn out smile she used to hide her emotions.

"You're right, the town doesn't have any consistent records and the people are normal, just be safe and be smart with your magic. You still have a lot to learn, Anita" I nodded firmly, knowing better than to joke around with such a sensitive topic.

"I'll be fine ma, it's just high school" I called my brother to me and he was already in his school uniform of navy blue and khaki. His melanin rich arms wrapped around my waist and he stepped on his toes to kiss my cheek.

"Bye Ani, I'll see you later"

"See you later bebe, te quiero"

"Te quiero también" I pressed a kiss to my mom's cheek, she cringed hating when we touch her face, but smiled and told me she loved me before I left the house.

It took five minutes to make it out the path we turned into the yesterday and I found myself facing the same wide row we drove down. Now, the way teleportation works is that I have to know where I'm going, the problem is I don't know where the fucking school is. It's not enough to simply get coordinates or know the address, I have to be familiar with where I'm trying to get. So, for now, I'm stuck. Or at least, that's what I believed. After just a couple of minutes hopeful wandering, an older looking orange truck blew past me. I ignored it, like most would, until it screeched to a halt just a couple of feet in front of me. A sense of dread began to pool into my stomach, in that same moment the ring on my finger began to buzz threateningly. The ring was connected to me and my emotions, what i felt it transmitted.

Ma said that this town didn't have any history of kidnapping or murder or rape and I know I can take down whoever is operating the vehicle with a bit of magic. However, I'm still a girl from New York on the cusps of adulthood who's seen, heard, and experienced shit. So when a sketchy ass truck decides to stop, in the middle of no where, clearly in response to seeing me alone- i get defensive.

As if sensing my discomfort, the driver stuck a hand out their window and a head full of long straight brown hair peeked out to greet me with a bashful grimace on a pale faced teen. My stomach drops regardless, but i released a breath of relief- I was so prepared to fight that I hadn't even noticed I was holding it. Realizing she was the only one in the vehicle, I began to lightly jog up to the truck and meet her at the driver's side.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you it's just, um, are you going to Forks High?"

"You're fine, it's just- give a girl a warning" I settled with laughing off my nerves. Her grimace deepened when she realized how nervous i had been. "yeah, I'm heading there now, I just moved here yesterday, and I have to ask- am I going the right way?" The girl laughed, seemingly to calm her own nerves as tucked a strand of pretty brown hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yeah yeah, totally, I was just g-going to ask if you needed a um, a ride?" Her voice pitched as she asked this, I could see her cheeks tinting a dusty rose color while she tried to maintain eye contact. "My name is Bella, by the way, Bella Swan, my dad's the chief of police here and I just didn't feel right about leaving you to walk the rest of the way, especially since it might rain and it's not a short walk" she rambled slightly, her eyes shifting across y face looking for an indication of how i might respond, it was oddly comforting seeing her so uncomfortable. It made me feel safe to know she was just as bashful about offering a stranger a ride as it was being offered a ride by a stranger.

"Anita Rodriguez, my mom just started her job as a social worker for the hospital here, and um, I would love to catch a ride with you- I'm so lost it's a miracle i made it this far." Bella blinked at me her eyes widened by only a fraction before she nodded her head with the sign of relaxed smile forming of her face.

"Cool, um today's my first day too, but I've been here for a week already and I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, I'm a junior"

I pouted as I hopped onto the passenger's seat sliding the seat belt across my form. "Aw, I'm a senior! I hope we get some classes together, Bella, you seem like cool people" Bella laughed as we drove off, she seemed more at ease with me and agreed with my statement. My ring felt like it was purring in delight, I was happy to have met a chill person.

By the time we rolled up to the school Bella and I were in tears, crying at stories she shared with me about her times in Arizona and Forks while I shared with her embarrassing background info about my life in NY. We also found out that though we had almost completely different tastes in a lot of things, we still were able to make common ground. However, our boisterous energy died down once we pulled into a parking spot and noticed all the eyes on us. We were receiving way more attention than what was necessary, the once manic campus had quieted down to a ambiance of whispers and stares.

I scoffed unapologetically while my eyes scanned the campus.

"That's dumb cute that they're trying to hide it"

"Totally, it's like they've never seen people before"

I smirked at the brunette's words as we exited her truck, we were immediately greeted by a group of kids whose car was adjacent to hers.

"Nice ride"

It came from a dark-skinned black jock, who wore a corny varsity jacket and fumbled with a football in his hands, his friends laughed at his words and I glared at him.

"My guy are you serious right now?" he jumped at my tone, or maybe it was the glare. His face flushed as he straightened up.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that"

"It's fine, thanks, let's just go, Anita, we only have ten minutes left." Bella shyly ducked her head and I sighed, I could tell she wasn't comfortable, and I didn't want to make it worse. She was nice enough to offer me a ride, it'd be rude to stress her out.

"Do you know where to get our schedules from, I was so serious when I told you I have no idea where I'm at" my attempt to serve a distraction had worked and Bella put her energy into answering my question instead of worrying about the dozens of eyes that continued to follow us as we walked.

We managed to locate the guidance office in less than a minute and were greeted t the door, our schedules waiting for us along with encouraging words from the consoler at the front desk. I grabbed a map on our way out and instead of asking for directions, Bella and I decided to try and figure it out ourselves. I had managed to get her to ignore the eyes of our peers, but the victory was short lived after some random dude appeared between us and threw his arms around our shoulders.

"You're Isabella Swan and Anita Rodriguez, the new girls!"

He was a tall Asian kid with black scene bangs and light skin. I shrugged his arm of my shoulder wordlessly and he dropped his other from Bella's shoulder with an apologetic smile. One that basically he didn't know what he did wrong, but sorry.

"Sorry, I'm Eric! The eyes and ears of the place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? A shoulder to cry on?"

The cringe is real with this one, I grimaced as "Isabella" tried to play it cool and act interested in what this kid had to say, but I had to remain silent. I'm not someone that often holds my tongue, but if you don't have nothing nice to say (you know the rest). The awkward breathless laugh that she released almost made me snort but I held back and settled for trying to remember the path we were taking to head to our classes.

"I'm more of the suffer in silence type" she responded trying to give him a hint, but this guy was persistent, I'll give him that. He didn't seem to mind that she was struggling to give a politely respond to his intrusive behavior, while I was flat out ignoring him.

"Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you're front page baby, Anita got anything you want me to put in?"

"You deadass right now? I don't even wanna introduce myself in the front of class, let alone the whole school- count me out"

"Seriously, please don't"

"Woah, relax! No feature, cool?" I nodded dismissively while Bella physically pushed her anxiety away, her body falling into a more comfortable position.

No matter how hard I tried, unfortunately I couldn't get with this guy's vibe; even after I told myself I was sort of acting like a bitch. Which doesn't really bother me but still, I don't want to step on any toes so soon. Another disappointment ended up being the fact that Bella and barely had any classes together, save for lunch and fucking literature, which is just an extra class for me.

After we split to apart, I ended up having Eric show me to my class. I attempted to be friendly with him since he was nice enough to help me out, but I wasn't able to come up with more than short answers and curt replies to his intrusive questions. He dropped me off with an awkward goodbye, not that I blame him, and rushed out of the senior classroom. I was quick to push past the classroom door, praying that he didn't give me the wrong directions for being such a bitch.

"Miss Rodriguez, I presume?" To my curt nod, the teacher gave me a warning in the form of a greeting. "good to see you arrive- late, i understand you're new, just don't make this a habit"

I blanched at the teacher, a dad body white man with very little hair on the top of his head but complimenting blue eyes. I didn't bother apologizing or explaining myself, I've never been one to allow disrespect from anyone, adults or teens alike.

My teacher muttered something under his breath as I passed by, I took note that he looked to be taking a seat and in the same moment his ass was about to curse the seat, i flicked my wrist at my side. The chair moved no more than an inch, but it was enough for him to slip, he didn't fall- but he did elicit laughter from the class for his hellish squeal. Aside from that incident, I was bored out of my mind. This AP Stats class wasn't easy for me but it sure as hell didn't captivate my attention enough for me to try for anything higher than a C.

Up until lunch, my day consisted of people attempting to talk to me, very few actually wanting to talk to me, boys trying cheesy one liners to grab my attention, someone referring to me as "Chiquita", me embarrassing him in front of the class, and a nice period where I sat next to this beautiful blonde chick with these pretty brown eyes, almost golden. We barely spoke but I enjoyed the silence and when we were partnered together, she actually held her weight in the work. It ended with her giving me some good car recommendations since I told her about this morning and she even told me some tricks to use at the dealerships to get a good car for cheap. I think her name was Rosalie Hail. Hale?

When lunch finally came around, I was lucky enough to find Bella trying to inconspicuously make her way into the cafeteria. I was quick to call after her and was surprised by my own excitement to see the brunette. Bella must have felt the same because she let out a laugh that expressed her relief and quickly met me halfway. We got our food together and I couldn't help but confide in her how weird our peers seemed, something she agreed with wholeheartedly. I let out an ugly cackle when she told me about her inability to properly pass a volleyball that resulted in sending it sailing straight to the back of someone's head. Unsurprisingly, when the dude realized that it was the Bella Swan who had bestowed a spike to the back of his head, he was quick to greet her and introduce himself as Mike Newton; following the introduction was a girl named Jessica Something. I smirked seeing the subtle dislike across Bella's face as she brought up Jessica's ambitiously cheerful attitude and Mike's discomfortingly flirty disposition.

"At least you're making a good impression, on God, everyone thinks I'm a bitch"

"What? That's so not true!"

"Honestly, I sort of like it, people aren't as inclined to approach me now, bless up"

Bella snorted at the wink I sent her before Eric appeared out of fucking nowhere and was quick to usher us over to a table occupied by two brunettes, a blonde chick, and some dirty-blond haired dude. I immediately recognized him as Mike Something from the way he eyed Bella as we were ushered toward the table. My focus on him was interrupted when i noticed one the of the brunette's looked to be of Hispanic descent. It's crazy when you see someone that looks like they can relate culturally to you at a table full of people who don't. I wanted to ask her, but didn't want to assume, so I settled for a name exchange as I sat beside Bella, forcing Eric to sit on my left side instead of weaseling his way between us like earlier. So far i got the names Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, i didn't bother getting the blonde girl's name because i could hear the attitude in her nasally voice, Mike Newton, and Eric- oh shit i forgot Eric's last name again.

"Hey, Mike! You met my homegirls, Bella and Anita, right?"

I cringed hard, the tuck your head in your neck cringe. "Homegirl"? Son doesn't even know us and suddenly we're his "homegirls"? I smell cap. Not to mention, I could practically feel the testosterone emitting off these two as Mike baited Eric on and Eric took his challenge at face value. But of course, anytime i found something mildly amusing here, someone has to fuck it up- I heard it before I felt it, the squeak of sneakers and rowdy laughter and then: the fucking anger.

My guy had the audacity, the fucking balls, to run up on me and press his chapped lips to the side of my face! Then he did the same shit to Bella, before swiping a chair from under Newton and running off like a fucking clown. I seethed as I realized it was the same dude from the parking lot who commented on Bella's truck.

"Hey, Nita, are you okay?"

"On Jesus, I'ma have to talk to that kid and let him know what's good" Bella blinked at me before asking a question that's extinguished my anger and replaced it with disbelief.

"What's good?"

"What?"

"You said you have to let him know what's good- why?"

"Bella, no, I-"

The words died in my mouth and I ended up letting out an incredulous laugh. I had no idea how I wanted to respond, it reminded me that I'm not in New York anymore and that even though I could see myself getting along with Bella, I didn't really know her.

"I meant that I'll have to tell him how I felt about that"

"Oh, Tyler? He's harmless, honestly, besides every boy at school is just dying to get to know you two, you're the shiny new toys"

Jessica's words were followed by the blonde-haired girl, Lauren I think it was, mumbling something under her breath as she stabs her fork into her salad bowl. I opened my mouth to tell her to talk her shit- but Angela interrupted by giving us the quickest of heads ups before snapping a photo of Bella and me. I immediately leaned away from the table, brows furrowing as I grabbed the straps of my bag ready to walk away before she explained herself.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature-" She was immediately interrupt by Eric. I could see the genuine apology in her eyes and let my bag fall to the ground.

"Feature's dead Angela! Don't bring it up again!"

"My guy, chill the fuck out, she didn't know" I intervened after noticing Angela's discomfort at being yelled at out of literal nowhere. Eric offered a half assed apology, but I ended up rolling my eyes and forcing myself to bite down on an apple to keep myself from slipping up again. Lord knows the shit I want to say to this kid at times.

Angela was quick to dismiss his attitude although she gave me an appreciative smile. "I guess we'll just turn another editorial on teen drinking"

Bella was eager to lift the girl's spirits up and offered her several other topics that were fairly decent while Jessica was quick to agree with anything that came out her mouth.

Angela and Jessica were quick to pick up where Bella had left off, something about Speedo padding's and a swim team. I laughed at the thought but didn't comment as I began to question Bella on her classes, she was into the conversation until her eyes wandered to the big windows of the cafeteria, my words died down as I followed her line of sight. Baby let me say, I'm usually a melanin enthusiast with my darker than others skin tone and brown eyes, I am a firm advocate for my brown skin girls and people of color. Especially after constantly being told how much a lighter complexion and lighter eyes would complement my features. From an objective standpoint, I'm hot as fuck the way I am; subjectively, my tan skin makes me even hotter. Now, bear that in mind as I melt over these pale toned porcelain Greek mythological deities that entered the cafeteria, fuck even I was enamored by their beauty. But then my ring buzzed, and not in a good way: it felt like a warning, but I couldn't find what it was warning me about. Instead I turned my attention onto the five figures who were just beginning to enter the cafeteria- until I realized I was somewhat familiar with one of them.

"Oh, it's Rosalie, that must be her boyfriend she told me about" had i noticed how enamored everyone else at the table seemed to be as well, i wouldn't have said anything. I knew i had started some shit when Jessica Stanley dramatically twisted her head in my direction.

"No way, you actually spoke to her?"

The twinge of disbelief left me feeling affronted as I regarded Jessica with caution.

"Barely, we have a class together, we got partnered, we spoke a few words" I didn't bother asking about her interest in the encounter, it was clearly a superficial one.

Lauren scoffed after I spoke.

"Makes sense, Rosalie is known for being a bit of a bitch"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Lauren look up at me and glared, but before she could open her mouth Jessica had took what I said and ran with it. It seemed just passing words with Rosalie was enough to speculate something in Jessica's mind. It only got worse when Bella asked a question that filled me to the brim with mortification. I hate gossip, on God, when it's about a celebrity I'll never meet then sure- but local gossip, about people I'll most likely see every day annoys the fuck out of me.

"Who are they?"


	3. Who are(is) they(he)?

One would think that Jessica had been preparing for this question by the way she jumped into a more secretive position, her back purposely turned toward the five figures that were casually entering the cafeteria as if it were a runway.

"The Cullens. They're, um...Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's' foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago"

I turned my attention to my unappetizing tray, my mind actively working against me as I attempted to ignore this conversation while my ears were eager to listen in. It felt invasive to listen to, but people at Forks are so effortlessly intrusive, I was glad the conversation wasn't on where I'm from and why I moved here.

Angela cut in swiftly, informing the star-stricken Bella that those kids often kept to themselves. However, Jessica was quick to intersect.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together" she scoffed in unrelenting astonishment "like together-together, the blonde girl, Rosalie, is dating the big dark-haired boy, Emmett, they're like a thing, I'm not even sure that's legal"

I couldn't help the scoff of indigence at her words. It was rude, plain and simple.

"Barely, they're not related, they're just minding their business"

Jessica frowned at my obvious defense of their relationship and Lauren glared at me. If I had time to respond to everything people did to piss me off, my life would go by in an instant, so I let Lauren's bitchy attitude go for now. I raised my brow before taking another bite of my apple, besides, I'm all for people speaking their minds, but if you're gonna be about it- be about it. Everything comes with consequences, especially running your mouth.

Angela agreed with and Jessica was comfortable enough to defend that she felt it was still "weird" but smartly left it at that. Bella turned her head at their banter, and I was too curious wondering which Cullen had caught her attention specifically not to turn around. As I my gaze wandered from Rosalie to her burly bear of a man, Emmett, to an absolutely adorable pixie styled brunette with the cutest smile, my eyes stopped dead on a man that might has well been crafted by God himself. I mean, _gotdammit_! It felt as if everything had just clicked, I felt oddly full, no not full- whole, complete. The ring on my finger hummed softly, but it was loud in my head, happy almost as my stomach twisted. When my eyes landed on this man an unbelievably delightful wave of emotion washed over me, I had never felt a something so strong and true, something so undeniably real. His eyes were deep and dark, tittering onto black, his hair was a golden blond and curled naturally toward the tips the touched his ears, his skin might as well have been starch white but I honestly couldn't find myself caring that he lacked the melanin I usually preferred.

"The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain"

And just like that I peeled my attention off of the blond man that had effortlessly stolen my attention. Angela, who had been the only one to notice my awestruck peering offered me a sympathetic smile, which I shook off with the wave of my hand and a smile of my own. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, in truth it was almost overwhelming the sense of disappointment I felt, a bitch shocked herself! I'm not a relationship person, never been in one, rarely feel the need to get in one. I'm someone who's never been hung up over a dude- so why did it almost...hurt? It made me feel stupid, internally whining over a taken man.

"Jess, at this point I need to know your definition of weird"

I was forcing myself to become active in the conversation that continued to develop so that I could shake off this odd sense of disappointment. Which paid off in a way, I figured out that Bella was crushing heavy on the youngest Cullen kid, Edward. He was honestly just as stunning as his siblings, with his copper toned hair, deep brown eyes, and skin so clear it looked like glass. I took a peek at the table where the Cullens sat after catching Bella staring once again, not expecting much- I almost did a double take at the scathing glare Edward directed towards Bella, I mean shit was brutal. I felt violated for the girl and almost put myself in his line of sight just to block her from seeing something so blatantly disrespectful. Not that I had the chance to, I checked to see if the rest of his siblings were also glaring at the poor girl and was relieved to see they didn't mind her like he was. Before I could bring my attention back to whatever was coming out of Jessica's mouth, it was ensnared.

I was caught gazing at the siblings by a pair of beautiful abyss-like dark eyes. It was him, Jasper, staring at me with the most handsomely surprised face I had ever seen on a person, as if I had caught him off guard. Which was an astounding thought considered how built he was, I mean honestly what could he expect me to do to him? His body was carved by the Greeks themselves; toned marble is what he looked to be made of. I would have questioned the look, had I not been too focused on trying to calm my heart and my thoughts. The toothpick that rested enticingly on his full lips threatened to fall out as our eyes held contact, his features shifted from shock to disbelief to his seemingly signature pain filled expression. I didn't bother seeing what other faces he could make because with more struggle than I would like to admit, I forced myself to turn away from him. Only to be greeted with mischievous brown eyes that danced in amusement.

"Anita" I almost choked hearing the teasing tone slip past Bella's lips. Her brows upturned and a smirk playing on her lips

"You tryna find out what's good, Isabella?"

My glare didn't prove to be as menacing as I had hoped, possibly due to the smile that was peeking out of the corner of my lips, and Bella simply bumped my shoulder for using her full name. I was honestly thankful for the girl, she doesn't even know how helpful her presence is.

Lunch resumed much like I thought it would, with me adding enough commentary to satisfy the others, only truly responding to Bella or Angela, Jessica wasn't all that bad, but I struggled to feel as comfortable with her as I did with the others. There are some people you don't know what you can talk about with. Although I was present in the conversations, I realized all too soon that I kept pushing away the urge to glance back at the boy with honey locks, partially due to the holes I felt being engraved into the back of my head. It felt wrong to ignore, but I refused to give in.

When the bell rang, I did my best to exit the cafeteria at a normal pace, throwing what remained of my lunch into the trash and telling Bella I'd see her after school before heading off to my next class. Thankfully, common sense had kicked in to ask Eric for directions to my next class instead of asking him to show me. After our meetings though, the boy was all too eager to give me directions and go, it nearly made me feel bad.

For my final class of the day I was graciously given history, not a class I'm necessarily excited about being in, but one I'm already familiar with and would most likely be able to relax in. Although his directions were clear, I found myself lost down the one of the many hallways of this school, all I had to do was find a staircase, go up to the second floor, it's the third door on the left hand side. By the time I stumbled upon the staircase and scrambled to the classroom, the lightly populated halls had been vacated and I was five minutes late for class. My teacher looked annoyed when I interrupted what I believe was roll-call but he easily dismissed me with a wave of his hand and continued down the list. In a state of mild panic, my eyes went straight to the furthest available seat in the classroom, not wanting to feel the eyes of my peers burning into my back with their unasked questions and ridiculous assumptions.

Just as I placed my bag down my name rang through the air, my head snapped up to the source and my teacher jumped in surprise. I must've startled him with how suddenly I snapped to attention. My reflexes are a bit stronger than others, it comes with being able to sense energy around me, something any sorcerer can do.

"Sir?"

"Just checking"

Without another word he continued down the roll and I situated myself into the seat. Taking a deep breath, I steeled my nerves by focusing on calming my heartbeat. In seconds I was back to normal, my head resting on my propped hand as my teacher spoke about America's past as if it happened yesterday, he was surprisingly animated and actually managed to capture my attention the first fifteen minutes of class. However, all good things must come to an end and I soon realized the class might not be an easy A like I assumed it would be. The teacher gave the first row of tables a stack of papers to pass down for a collaborative assignment. 30 questions long, so we were expected to work in teams of two to get it done before the end of class. Made sense, seemed easy enough- until I was handed the final two sheets of paper for my column, I turned to my left arm extended so my expected partner could grab the paper from my hands, and froze. I mean full body rigor mortis over here; I might as well have died in that moment because I can't even imagine the stupid look on my face as I was greeted by the sight of the ethereally beautiful boy from the cafeteria.

"Ma'am?"

His brows furrowed as he called my attention. Oh fuck, did I just- just gawk at this man? Blatantly? In front of him? Shit say something! Hable pendeja! Dile algo! (talk dumbass, say something)

"Yeah-yeah! Mierde, um sorry, I didn't mean to stare, you're just unreasonably handsome, sort of took me out for a second"

NOT THAT! Why THE FUCK would THAT be the right thing to say?!

The blond seemed just as surprised by my outburst, his eyes barely noticeably widen for a second, the longest second of my life, before he blinked and coughed suddenly. But I heard it, the chuckle he masked between his coughs. I didn't give him a chance to properly respond, not really expecting a proper response in general, by placing the assignment paper in front of him. I was ready to blow through these questions and keep to myself, he's too fine for my health.

"Alright, question number one: what is the first capital of the United States? That's cake, it's New York, New York, next question: when was the Declaration of Independence signed? It was signed-"

"August 2nd, 1776, commonly misbelieved to have been signed on July 4th, 1776-"

"Which was the day the document was finalized, yet remained unsigned"

I tapped my pen on my table as I built the courage to chance a look at the boy beside me, he wore a subtle grin on his features, and when I say subtle I mean it-took-me-a-couple-of-seconds-before-I saw-it subtle. Yet it was still there, and I felt like I was floating seeing grin on his face.

"Would you look at that, smart and handsome, Mr. Cullen- you're a catch"

The grin on his face widened by a millimeter as his dark brown eyes casually trailed towards my face and, much like before, the ring on my finger hummed in delight and sent a tingle down my spine. Almost as if in response, his attention, for a split second, drifted to my ring. His regarded it as if he was noticing it for the first time. Not that I'm surprised, a sorcerer's ring is the focal point of his, hers, or theirs power, it's not in any way easy for someone to take our rings, but it's better that they're not noticeable to begin with- therefore we enchant them. They're not invisible, imagine losing that, no- they're just easily missed, you could stare at my hand for hours and still not find the ridiculously bulky ring to be out of place or at all significant. However, without any provocation, his eyes just fell onto the spot where my ring rests and a spike of fear forced me to tuck my left hand between my thighs. No matter how cute he is, he's a stranger and I'm not taking chances.

"it's Hale, ma'am"

"What? Where?"

I flinched expecting the hail to start scraping against the school's windows, but instead was greeted by a melodic laughter: light and airy, but deep and resounding. My whole body seemed to hum along to the sound itself as I found my attention once again ensnared by Jasper in his entirety.

Dios mios, what the fuck is going on with me? My attention "ensnared"? "Melodic Laughter"? When have I ever?!

"My name, ma'am, is Jasper Hale-Cullen, but I prefer Jasper Hale"

"huh? Oh! I missed that, well I'm Anita Rodriguez. You said Hale? Like Rosalie Hale? She's in my AP physics class"

"She's my twin"

"Deadass?"

It slipped before I could stop it and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I've realized that not everyone is familiar with the way I talk here; I've been called aggressive so many times today it's not even funny.

"My bad, you can take the girl out of New York, but can't take New York out the girl, apparently, I meant to say really, but not that I was really questioning it. I mean, I have a twin too, we're fraternal and he's lives in Florida with our pops so, I don't doubt it, just surprised I guess"

I rambled, I deadass might as well just tell him my whole life story while I'm at it. I expected to see him annoyed or slightly put off, but I was surprised to see him- interested? Genuinely giving me his attention? Yessir.

"You don't have to apologize for who you are, darlin', ain't nothin' to be ashamed of"

I slammed my pen down dramatically, and turned my body to face him in a second as I dawned upon something crucial:

"Holy shit, you got a southern accent? Are you shitting me right now? I'm tryna focus here!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am, is there any way I can-"

"Stop, no, I did not sign up for this, we have an assignment due in fifteen minutes and we've only answered two questions. Question number three: when did the civil war officially end? Ok. I know General Lee surrendered in 1865, April...9th, but it says officially? As in when was it declared over? It couldn't have been that long after, because nobody else was able to replace him and the war was already nearing its end. It was definitely after April because General Johnston also surrendered his army the on the 26th. Sometime in May then?"

"May 9th, 1865"

My eyes snapped to him, but he was staring down at the paper with this...look on his face. It was different from that pained look he wore when I first saw him. No, this one was personal and as much as I wanted to, I didn't pry.

"Question four: how long have you been in Forks? My guess is a couple of months. Also. Why did the pilgrims come to America?"

And that's how my final class period went, playing twenty one questions with the hot blond who moved from Alaska two years ago, is the oldest son in his family, loves to play baseball with his family, is secretly a history nerd, has two sisters, and most importantly he's single. He visibly flinched at the mention of him being rumored to be dating his sister, Alice. He admitted that Alice was always just a sister to him, but she is the closest sibling to him in the house.

The teacher came around to each table, collecting the papers and quickly grading them with an answer key in hand. He quickly made his way down our flounder before finally reaching us and picking up our papers.

"I'm surprised to see you two got anything done with the amount of chit chat you were doing"

I couldn't find it in me to be bashful at the teacher's admonishment. We got the work done and managed to be a little more than cordial with each other, I don't see the problem. Realizing I wouldn't be able to give an appropriate response to him I kept my mouth shut and glanced at Jasper who didn't seem bothered by our teachers words.

"Well, I guess I can't complain too much see as you both got the highest marks in the class, but Jasper, next time allow Miss Rodriguez to pass or fail on her own"

My head snapped to attention as the class did that dramatic round of "oohs" and "aahs". Did this man just call me dumb? As in, Jasper next time let the woman learn her lesson?

On my MOTHER, I'm about to fucking violate this oompa lumpa, built like my granddad, forehead bigger than an NFL stadium, his wife left him after her signed the prenup, most likely on a sex offender list, little bitch.

"Aye, son, let me tell you something real quick-"

"Anita answered most of the questions on her own, Sir, she only referred to me when she was unsure, but she was never wrong and even gave detailed examples to support her claims, she did her part better than me"

It was like someone blew on the flame that had been ignited in my body only to light a new one. My anger disappeared and was replaced by pure appreciation for the boy next to me. He doesn't even know how he just saved me from violating this man. I mean, a second ago I was prepared to go in on our teacher and now I feel like I might faint from how fast my heart is pumping. Because the look on this god-like man's face is a giddy itself, he had straightened his posture when regarding our teacher so I was blessed to see his sculpted figure more clearly, he held his head high but his eyes were narrowed, daring the older man to deny the truth. He spoke so clearly, his voice holding so much conviction, and his drawl- oof that **drawl**. Bless up for me sitting, cause that drawl made my knees go weak. The teacher sputtered out a half-assed apology before making his way to the front of the room and announcing what we would be going over tomorrow.

I cleared my throat, straightening my back to give myself the motivation to say:

"T-thanks, Jasper, you didn't have to"

"But I did, you didn't deserve that. Besides, I was saw that look in your eyes darlin', I'm not about to lose such a great partner"

The bell rang and in a blur of movement Jasper had up and walked out of the classroom without another word. I stared at the space he occupied with an incredulous disbelief. Had that really just happened? I noticed that I wasn't the only one wondering the same thing, as kids passed by us, I caught end of what many of them were saying.

And it wasn't all that good, but fuck did I care for? I just got the hottest boy in school to talk to me and he was actually nice back!


	4. Stressed (aka Fuck Him)

After meeting up with Bella, who offered me not only a ride but also her number, i was disappointed to hear that Jasper's brother, Edward, was a complete ass to her. He was being a douche in their biology class, the entire time his face had upgrade from annoyance to pure disgust when she walked into the room and he was silent the entire time while giving her what she described as the evil eye. And then, when she was about to request a schedule change (smart girl) she found him arguing with the lady at the front desk trying to switch out of biology! As if she was the problem, the fucking huevos on this kid! I tried to consolidate her, but I understood her need for closure was too strongly to ignore it and offered to be there for when she confronts Edward. Bella looked grateful and accepted it before we got into her truck and spent the ride trying to avoid bringing up the Cullen's, it was a smooth ride back and felt like it ended all too quickly as I asked her to drop me off on the side of the road. I didn't want to be home so soon and preferred to walk the path to my house.

"Ok, but he careful! Charl- my dad says that the woods are full on animals, wolves and stuff"

"I will, thanks for the ride, Bella, see you tomorrow!"

"Yea, see you tomorrow"

The walk was helpful, the things I wanted to share with Bella about Jasper were allowed to freely roam my thoughts. I was sorta afraid when Ma told me we'd be living a little deep in the woods, it's supposed to help spread our magic so we could use the spiritual energy of nature as a balance, but I was worried about feeling trapped, surrounded by energy. However, the tall trees were nothing like the looming towers in the city, I was comforted by the lush green tops and earthy scents that encompassed me. I could feel small waves of energy being shared and if I focused hard enough, I could hear a light hum that synced with the humming of my ring. I decided that I wanted to spend just a little more time in the forest, the sun was out, and I couldn't sense any larger energy signals in my area. So, I went off course but I'm no dummy. Kneeling down so that my hands rested firmly on the ground, I focused placing my energy into the damp solid soil beneath my fingertips, in a matter of seconds the spot I was touch rumbled quietly and dirt was uprising followed by the stem of a flower, then the bud, then the petals until a single buttercup was produced, a faint yellow glow shinning brighter than the light outside. The glow was a sign of my energy flowing in the flowers system, it would also act as a beacon for me to follow when I want to return on the path.

Within a few minutes, I found myself padding deeper into the woodsy terrain and familiarizing myself with the land. The grass was green and healthy, the trees strong and lush, the animals vibrant and animated. I don't know when I sat down, but I easily found a log to sit on and just took everything in. The move, Bella, Jasper, his family, this town, all the way to now. It's the first time in a while that I was able to simply exist. I closed my eyes, wanting to feel the woods, it was almost like charging a battery, my ring was practically buzzing, and my body felt tingly, like millions of butterflies were dancing across the surface of my skin. It was absolutely enchanting. When I opened my eyes I jumped back, almost falling off the log I perched on. Standing directly front of me was a doe, no deer- no doe, it had big beautiful brown eyes with amber flecks and smooth light brown fur. My surprise didn't end there, however, because I noticed that the small clearing I was in was now flourished with new life stemming from the soil. A batch of buttercups were peeking from the dirt, along with some roses and a couple of dahlias. I blinked at the arrangement I had subconsciously set and did my best to get out of the clearing with the least amount of damage to the beautiful garden. The doe gently kicked away from me deciding to do doe stuff, I guess. Holding my hand out in front of me, I focused on detecting the beacon I placed earlier. As my powers spread out I could faintly see a glow outlining my left hand before I felt a tugging sensation on my ringed hand on my hand, directing me to the beacon I had placed.

I only made it a couple of steps out, when I heard a thump behind me, it was a heavy, full sounding thud. Without hesitation, though with much dread, I turned my body to an angle so I could see what it was. Nobody was there, but that doesn't mean there hadn't been someone a second ago, my evidence? The dead doe that rested in the center of the clearing. Its head swiped cleanly off its body.

I didn't bother inspecting, I immediately broke out into a sprint. My escape was obstructed by something ominously waiting for me, in my direct line of path. Placed purposefully in the center of the trail was the severed head of the doe staring into my soul. I was so scared that a tear trailed down my cheek and my breath became ragged. Then I heard a malicious feminine cackle followed by three distinct thuds that sounded from behind me, they were heavy enough to shake the earth beneath my feet and rattle the leaves. I couldn't stop the tears that trailed down my cheeks as my ring trembled in anticipation on my finger. I was terrified, but I refused to go down without a fight. Someone made a step toward me- I could feel it- but they never got the chance to touch me.

The best way to describe it would be to envision waves emitting from your body, these waves are actually your spiritual energy and depending on how well you can control it, you're able to manipulate your waves frequency, how fast they're being emitted, and the waves strength. When I heard that first crunch of dead leaves, I forced a large wave of energy from all sides of my body, waves expand the further out they go (as well as weaken) but whatever tried to attack me was inhumanely fast and in a second was closer to me then I had anticipated, which fortunately for me meant they got hit by my energy at one of its strongest levels. To give you a reference, if this was a normal person, they should be dead by now because this is equivalent to being hit by a full blown semi-truck. But as I turned to where they once stood, I was surprised to find several trees severely damaged, but three still moving figures in the distance. I didn't bother waiting for them to come back, however. I snapped my finger and now stood in the center of my living room, on the sofa rested my mom and brother, snuggled up beneath a thick pile of blankets watching something on the tv.

My mom was quick to notice me, more specifically she was quick to notice the way my ring was practically ringing in panic.

"Anita, qué pasa? Porque estás llorando? Cálmate y dime ahora!"

And so, I did- I told her the doe, the clearing, and the three creatures in the forest that I stupidly never got a good look at. I had been too busy trying to keep my cool and was afraid if I saw them that I'd lose it. Ma in a hurry told me to erase my scent and snapped her fingers, the lights in the house turned off, as well as any sound possible. It was deafeningly silent, my little brother was curled into my side, shaking as we waited in a pool of suspense. My mom stood beside us, eyes shut and her hands moving organically through the air, she said nothing, but I knew was she was doing. She was scanning the perimeter, she took in a gasp of air and I knew she could see the area I had escaped, but whatever it was that tried to attack me was long gone.

She released her breath and opened her eyes, as she did so the lights flickered back on and energy flowed through the house once more making everything feel lively again.

"Anita, are you certain don't know what they looked like- not in the slightest?" My mom's voice had an edge to it, it was pleading but I wasn't sure for what. It seemed to go beyond wanting a vague description.

"No, I mean it was definitely three people, human shaped people, maybe some red? But I couldn't tell exactly what I was looking at, I had this really bad feeling when I sensed them and then my ring started shaking on my finger, they were really fast too! And they completely demolished a doe in under a second!-"

"Vampires"

"W-What?"

I chocked, I physically choked at my mom's revelation. I would have laughed had she told me under different circumstances, but not now, not when my family had been so close to- I just felt like throwing up. But my brother had started crying and I wasn't going to let him see me fall. I stood up straighter, sucked in my tears, and stared my mom dead into her eyes.

"So, what now? Should we leave? This house is cute and all, but it's not worth our lives"

My mom was silent all for two minutes before she shook her head.

"No, we're staying-"

"Mami!" My brother cried, his green eyes shedding tears at a rapid rate while he gripped my sides frightfully. I pulled him closer to me while staring at my mom incredulously.

"Ma, you're bugging! Did you not see what those things did?! Did you not just hear me? We could've died!"

"Don't you think I know that, Anita?! I'm aware of the situation! But no matter where we go, we'll always be at risk of running into them! They're everywhere, Anita- everywhere." Her words died down into a forceful calm. "But I checked the history of Forks and although we came at the wrong time, the vampires you encountered are nomadic, they'll leave and won't return, it's how their kind operates"

"So, what? We wait it out? Why not just find them and deal with them ourselves instead of-"

"ANITA NO!"

I jumped at the ferocity in my mom's eyes, her lip turned up in a snarl, her cheeks enflamed, and her ring letting out dangerous energy- I could've sworn I heard glass crack somewhere in the house as she shouted. Yet what stopped me from commenting was the overwhelming sense of fear I know I had just instilled in my mother. A strong Latina woman who raised three kids on her own in a city ran by supremacy and violence- she was scared.

"Listen to me, we are strong, and we are powerful- but we are still human! We eat, sleep, shit, bleed, and some day we die! Just like everyone else- if we ever need to, we can hold our own, but to try and fight three vampires who're however old is a fucking loca! You've only been practicing for four years! Four fucking years! You know enough to get out of a situation, not to finish one! You understand me? We are going to lay low until they leave, you will go straight to school and back for now, am I understood? And on MY mother! You WILL stay hidden, 'cause let me find out that you tried to confront these monsters- you gonna have to worry about me! Ya heard?!"

"Ma-"

"Don't 'Ma' me, I want a yes ma'am!"

"Ok ma!"

"Anita, on God I will drag you!"

"Ok! Yes ma'am! Understood!"

"David, this goes for you too! You don't leave the house unless me or your sister is with you! You feel unsafe you come straight home! Recuerdas cómo hacerlo?"

"si, mami"

"Ok, ok good, go take a shower and get ready for bed, Anita sígueme, we need to talk"

My night ended with my mom telling me everything she knew about vampires, from how to spot them, to how they feed, to different ways they trap humans. She's told me of her encounters with them, from meeting some surprisingly amazing vampiries to killing some expectedly wicked ones. My mom promised that she'd teach me how to properly defend against them, as well as teach me to be on the offense in case these nomads decided to stick around for longer than necessary. At some point during her basically reiterating what she already told me (as moms do) I found myself concentrating on the Cullen family that seemed to fit some of ma's warning signs of pale perfect skin, ethereal beauty, but ma said their body was basically crystallized and hard as marble due to the venom, they shimmered in the sunlight, and were cold to the touch. I did compare Jas- the Cullens to Greek statues but the was purely an optical observation, I made sure to avoid skin contact because people are uncomfortably warm and...moist (I hate that word), it makes skin contact unbearable for me. On top of it all, ma said a sure sign is a vampire's blood red eyes, which I remember catching a glimpse of from my attack.

"Ma, have you ever met a vampire with that didn't have red eyes?"

"No, unless they're hungry a vampire's eyes are usually red, in the case that they're starving then the turn black, but they're also have a red tint to them- why?"

"Just curious"

I didn't mention the Cullens' name; I have a theory with a lot of holes in it, I can't go around making assumptions. I decided that was enough excitement for me and attempted to distract myself with the work I was given today, but I couldn't fucking focus. And the most annoying thing about that, was the fact that my mind wasn't even on topic. I should've been concerned about the three blood drinking nomads roaming Forks, but instead I was worried about my theory holding true about the Cullens. Were they vampires? If they were then what? Everyone says they've been here for two years and no one's mentioned a recent string of murders or missing bodies- even Ma said that Forks had a pretty clean record for a place so local and isolated. Yet I had a feeling, an inkling that they were something more, something dangerous, a feeling that only ever seemed to subside when I was with the blond beau. Did- did I just fucking say beau? I'm a fucking cornball for that- honestly Nita!

My workbook slammed shut in a huff and I pushed myself away from my desk in a fury. I began to angrily strip off my clothes and gathered some bathroom essentials, plus some relaxing herbs. I just needed to calm down and go to sleep. I don't care that it's

Only 8 something in the afternoon, I'm fucking worn. A bitch is gonna lay her ass in this tub for an hour, prune up, and go to bed.

. . .

So, it turns out, not everything goes according to plan, big surprise there. I deadass stayed in that tub until my fingers pruned, and I sure as fuck laid my ass down for some good Zs- but did I get any? Nah, I didn't.

What I did get was three hours of restless repositioning, just to end up knocking myself out with a sleep charm. But guess what a bitch forgot to do- set her fucking alarm. So here I am, waking up at 6:50 am to Bella calling my phone, offering a ride that I had to refuse because I just woke up!

"Oh shit, fuck, I overslept! Bells, I don't wanna make you late, especially since you have someone you want to do before school starts-"

"Anita! I don't want to do Edward! I want to confront him!" I had just rolled out of bed and was peeling off my sleep wear for a quick shower.

"No, I hear you, I do, any idea what you're gonna say to him?"

"I- uh" the water hit my back and I arched my spine, swearing at the cold stream of water that was running down my back. I must've made a sound because Bella was asking me if I was alright in the next second.

"Y-yea, I forgot to turn on the hot water and now I'm deadass freezing my ass off, but you said you were gonna ask him about his fucked-up face, right?"

Bella snorted on the other end and I could see her nodding in my head before she actually responded. I already applied soap to my body and was going over with a body wash, for the scent of raspberries.

"Basically, it's just so weird, y'know, I didn't do anything to him, and he looks at me like I killed his cat or something"

"I know, I want to say it's his normal, but I've seen him talk to his family- he only pulls that shit with you" Bella's sighed rang loudly as I began to step out of the shower and almost busted my ass on the tiled floor.

"Well, let me know how it goes, I don't think I'll be able to finish this convo in one piece, girl, I almost died twice"

"Cold water won't kill you, Ani, and I'll be sure to let you know if you make it to lunch on time"

I smiled at the nickname she most likely didn't notice she was using. It's so common for people to just say it out of nowhere at times but hearing how comfortable she was with me felt good- it sucks when people aren't the same level of friendship as you.

I didn't bother planning my outfit, I threw on my signature chain, hoops and gloss in an instant, following up with some light blush because I got a crush and I'd like to present myself well. Following this was a fitted, long-sleeved, olive colored mock turtleneck shirt (the one that falls below the adam's apple) that I was happy to pair with a black corduroy over all them dress that hugged my body and stopped just below mid-thigh. I through on some thick thigh-high socks that were so soft and left just an inch or two of skin showing. I'm not a prude, but I don't need my teachers saying I'm "distracting" any one because a little leg is showing, it's a losing battle and I hate the attention it brings on me simply for having a bit of extra meat on my legs. I threw on some small heeled black booties and was quick to pile whatever was on my desk into my bag.

"This is my second morning without coffee, I'm going to fucking murder someone today"

It was my biggest concern right now; the fuck is a vampire going to do to a caffeine addicted Latina sorceress who's lacking the caffeine? I'll throw hands on sight today- Mr. Morrison, I'm talking to you, Lil bitch. I passed by my mirror on the way out but froze as I glanced at my reflection. Should I do my hair? I put some product in it and barely dried it but should I put it up? It's lacking the usual volu-

"ANITTAAA, it's 7:15!"

And there's my sign to go. My mom was quick to get on my ass as I came barreling down the stairs, my backpack hanging off my shoulders, and- my ring!

Rushing back upstairs i heard my mom calling after me. The ring was sitting on my work desk and I berated myself for almost leaving something so important, especially when I need it most.

I didn't bother with the stairs and simply appeared at the doorway of my house. My mom was quick though, sliding from the kitchen entrance and shooting toward me.

"Be back right after class ends! I have to go back to work after I drop your brother off and I'm not gonna chance him being alone, ya heard? And stop waking up so fucking late, birdhead"

"Don't call me a bird, bird" I gave my mom a quick kiss before she could respond and hugged my brother; telling them both I loved them, I was quick to exit the house. As I pushed the front door open then scenery changed from the front yard of our house to the inside of my school's girl's bathroom, which was appreciatively empty- not that it mattered. To anyone that would've been inside the bathroom it would look like I regularly opened the door and entered the bathroom. My phone rang just as I exited the bathroom, but I was stopped from answering when a girl with cute pixie styled brown hair and beautifully golden eyes paused directly in front of me. I mean we were practically chest to chest I had a been just a little shorter.

"Oh shit!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You're Anita, right? You're new here, my name's-"

"Alice, you're one of the Cullens- not to seem weird, you guys are still a hot topic it seems"

"Oh, it's not a problem, Forks is such a small place, we still get told about how a fire got started in home ec because someone put straight flour into an oven, that was three years ago apparently. I love your outfit, by the way, it's so cute!"

I would've said she snorted but it seemed more like a scoff coming from her as she rolled her eyes playfully at the memory. I smirked at the familiar story that was told to me three times now.

"So I've heard, I've never been some place so secluded before, this school honestly doesn't let anything go, and thanks! Your jacket is so hot, by the way"

I don't know when we started moving or if Alice truly had to go to the bathroom, it seemed more like she'd been expecting me. These thoughts didn't come till much later because I was too preoccupied by the charmingly lovely Alice Cullen. It was much like when I spoke to Bella or Jasper, there was this good feeling involved. However, a sliver of something else kept gnawing at the back of my head as we spoke. Her eyes were strikingly golden, and her skin iridescently pale, like light bouncing off a marble surface. I felt no warmth radiating off her body, if anything it got a little colder after talking for a couple of minutes. Not that I really minded, I'm from New York, I was at the hospital while my brother was being born in the middle of a blizzard.

We stopped just outside my first period class and i honestly didn't want to go in. Not for the typical "I don't want to go to school" reason, but because I was enjoying my conversation to the fullest. She seemed honestly interested in what I had to say and she always managed to get my full attention when she spoke. It was nice to have someone else to talk to, not that Bella isn't great- I just always had multiple friends, nothing crazy but I liked getting all types of perspectives and feedback. It was refreshing.

But when she smiled a flash of blood red eyes appeared in the forefront of my mind and sent a shiver down my spine. Part of me wanted to reach out and grab her, just to get it over with, but another part of me said don't. Alice is so sweet and genuine, if she was a vampire- what would come of knowing? Unbeknownst to me, it seemed the universe had other plans.

"Thanks for walking me to my class, Alice. I hope we get to talk more later! You're such an cool person, I'd love to get to know you more"

Alice beamed at my words and I felt myself soften. How could someone be so cute? Is this even allowed?

"It's no problem, Ani! I'm so glad I finally got to talk to you!" It happened in an instant. One moment she was a foot away from me and the next she's wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug. My heart stopped at the cold lifeless texture of her skin. I could tell that she was consciously watching her strength as she gently squeezed me- her skin felt as solid as it appeared and I had no doubt that in this moment, Alice Cullen could've killed me in a second. The worst part was the way my ring flared up on my finger, buzzing as my energy threatened to protect itself against the small brunette that was hugging me- simply hugging me.

"We're gonna be such good friends! You'll see!"

And then she says something like that, and I'm left feeling guilty about ever assuming she'd do such a thing. I felt bad about thinking a vampire could kill me- No, nope. Not even, 'cause you know what, ma's never seen a vampire with golden eyes! She said so herself! And I've seen her eyes, when someone's wearing contacts you can tell, there's a discolored ring around the iris that doesn't fit the eye.

I heard Alice call my name in confusion as I peeled myself back and stared into her eyes- this was probably weird but maybe one day we could laugh about this, who knows?

Exactly what I though, no discoloration. "My bad, Alice, you just have beautiful eyes, you bring pride to the brown eyes community and the short hair community- I'm thinking about converting over, still haven't decided-" Alice perked at the idea and shook me by the shoulders with a sense of urgency.

"You should! You'd look so cute with a wavy bob! Let me do it, I'm really good with hair!"

I laughed and promised that when I'm ready, Alice could have a go at it; hair grows and I'm always down for change.

I just hope I'm right about this, I was serious about wanting to know her better. Besides, ma said that she met some good vampires before! Sort of.

Oh wait, I wonder who was calling me earlier?


	5. Blocked

I sucked in a breath of air seeing Bella's name flashing as a missed call and quickly sent her a text to check up on her. I know she had her mind set on confronting the broody Cullen boy with the nasty attitude, I wonder how that went?

My answer came in an instant: _**He's not even here! He hates me so much that he disappeared to get away from me! I didn't even do anything to him!**_

"Miss Rodriguez- off your phone please, thank you"

I ignored the snickers from my classmates and gave a solid tap with my index finger on the surface of my desk. A _ping_ rang through the air- not that anyone heard aside from me. To sorceress, magic has a sound. It's like when you flap your arms really hard- you can hear the air- that "whoosh" sound. Certain charms, enchantments, and motions have specific sounds associated with them. For a simple an enchantment usually sounds like a petite bell.

My phone sat openly on my desk just beside my notebook- not that they could see it. Mr. Ferguson continued on with the class as I responded to Bella's text without intrusion.

_**Bella, you can't be sure he's avoiding you- even if he is, you'll see him again and get the chance to confront him.**_

Bella didn't take long to respond, giving me a lengthy message concerning Edward and his family's behavior toward her. Apparently whenever she sees them it's as if they're avoiding her too- Rosalie even going as far as to sneer at Bella.

What's up with this family? I mean sure, Edward's their brother and all but it's not like he has a reason to dislike Bella. She's never even held a conversation with Edward for him to know what he dislikes about her. I frowned, clearly able to see how this behavior was taking a toll on Bella's self-esteem.

_**Just forget about him, Bells, if he can't even give you a reason for his behavior then he's not worth the trip.**_

Bella's response said one thing, but I knew better than to take it seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if she never let it go.

_**Yeah, maybe you're right.**_

We left it at that.

It's not like I could blame her though, I would've been in the same boat if Jasper was a dick for no reason. I might've tried to fight him if I'm honest, it's the New Yorker in me, I can get very disrespectful- but I can't take it well.

The school's bell rang, and I jumped- had I spent the entire class thinking about- No. Nope. Nu-uh. A cute little crush is one thing, but to miss an entire class period wondering what it'd be like to be scooped up by those strong, pale, toned, _yummy_\- **NO!**

In a panic, I threw my notebook in my bag and rushed out of the classroom as if my thoughts were at risk of being exposed to my peers. I experienced this feeling of dread and excitement that makes you think you're going insane and warrants an emotional wellness check. I mean- I don't even know the guy! At all- and I'm down for the get down with him! Clown Check. I'm radiating dumb bitch energy today. What's in this town's water? Cause it can't be me, I was fine before I started drinking their water.

The following classes consisted of me failing miserably to focus on the curriculum. How could I when I was distracted by all the wrong things. Three vampires prowling the streets for their next meal, the undoubtedly rigorous training ma was about to put me on, the possibility that the Cullens may be vampires, or the fact that all of these thoughts were put on the back burner whenever I thought of Jasper. At this point I'm getting frustrated with myself.

By the time I entered my AP Physics class, I was silently fuming. Was I hexed? - I scoffed, hexes aren't real, but if someone told me I was- I'd believe them! I greeted my teacher with what I meant to be a nod before making my way to my desk. The class once again graciously left the only spot available to be next to Miss Rosalie Hale- who didn't look too pleased when I practically slammed my book onto the table. I had managed to work myself up to the point where my ring was buzzing on my finger, waiting to be used.

Class started without a hitch and I did my best to focus on the material. Not that I needed it- I'm not going to be a physicist, nor do I want anything to do with science or math or this awful combination of the two. Regardless, I still forced myself to listen over-intently to the teacher's lecture. I was doing pretty fucking good! But I'm gonna be honest- I'm a nosy person, must've gotten it from my mom or something 'cause I can't help but to notice things I have no business noticing.

In this case, Rosalie seemed to be just a bit more on the rigid side today: her jaw was clenched, her usually perfect posture was bent over the desk, and her fingers were attempting to massage her temples. I wonder if she's ok. Clearly not, but maybe it's something personal- but what if it's about Bella? She did say Rosalie was as silently rude as her brother. I chanced it though when she let out of pitiful sigh.

"Hey, you ok? You look" I paused searching for the right word. "bothered"

Deep dark eyes flirted over to me and I almost jumped in surprise- hadn't her eyes been a golden-brown yesterday? It was a little darker outside today- maybe it's a trick of the light. Rose didn't respond but I honestly shouldn't have expected her to- her family was known for keeping to themselves and we obviously weren't friends.

"Can you-"

Oh, shit she's responding to me. Rosalie cleared her throat a little and sat a little straighter, but I could see a hint of apprehension on her face before she continued.

"Do you hear a ringing noise?"

My mind blanched, for a second every frayed thought I had from earlier had given me a chance to take in and digest her words. The first thing that came to mind was the last thing I wanted to think of.

_**Inhuman**__._

The word was a whisper from my subconscious but felt like it was being pushed to the forefront.

Yea, I heard a ringing- it's my ring that was buzzing with anger- not that it mattered because normal people can't hear it- it's not meant to be heard!

But then that one time when Jasper also looked at my ring-

_**Supernatural**_\- no shut-up mind! This confirms nothing!

She was staring at me, waiting impatiently for a response that I wasn't ready to give. But I had to.

"U-Uh, yes yeah, yeah I've been hearing it all day, I think it's got to do with the um lights! Yeah, the lights! It's sounds like they're buzzing almost! Maybe they need to be changed?"

Fuck that was bad, I mean **fuck**\- that was _**bad**_. Have I always been this bad at lying? Rosalie stared at me for a moment, before what could've been a muscle spasm, but I felt was the remnants of a defiant grin, appeared on her face.

"Maybe, thanks for the concern, Anita"

I smiled and turned to face the front of the class and took a much-needed breath of air. I need to calm my nerves, it's why the ring is being so loud today, my energy's been stressed, and it is only day two here at Forks.

I tapped my ringed finger on my thigh, trying to silence it but no _ping_ sounded- meaning the enchantment didn't work. Makes sense, magic doesn't really work on magic- it cancels out, not all the time but sometimes. But she seemed to be physically bothered by the ringing, like it was giving her a headache? And I can't have her trailing the sound to my hand, it's pretty obvious it's coming for right beside her. So, inconspicuously as I could- I took it off.

My ring isn't the where my power comes from- it's more like a siphon or a translator. It allows my magical energy to flow out properly, as well as cycles in good and bad energy for me. I can do small stuff without it and I can also do some bigger things too- but it's not safe. Even old sorcerers tend to wear their rings or necklaces or bracelets till death- it's dangerous. Our rings are crafters from our energy and embedded in every piece of it- hence why no one else can use it.

With that being said- the world did seem louder than it was a second ago- but the ringing stopped.

From my peripheral Rosalie jolted, her body stilled for a second before she let out a relieved sigh.

Classes ended without a hitch and I made my way to lunch. I need a good distraction and food has never let me down before.

I grimaced at my tray in obvious distaste- I wouldn't call this food if the school paid me to. The only time I take that ring off is to go to sleep, it's been so long since I haven't worn it while awake that I was beginning to get a migraine. The world just felt so unfiltered, I could feel everything, and my mind was racing to distinguish what was important and what wasn't. Every living being has a trace of energy whether it be potential or kinetic or spiritual (something else entirely). Energy transfers from living to nonliving things all the time, the ring helps me decipher what is living energy, what is lingering energy, what type of energy it is. The ring then filters what I need to pay attention to; like in the woods, when I was being...hunted, I could easily distinguish that three new spiritual energy signatures were behind me- had I not been wearing my ring I wouldn't have even noticed the three figures and I would've- **died**. My eyes snapped shut when a throb of pain pulsed against my temple- yeah, definitely a migraine.

"Anita, are you ok?" It was Angela that asked, but everyone's attention fell on me next.

I snorted at the question- it was the last thing I wanted to be asked today.

"Just a migraine, this move's been a little more stressful than I anticipated"

"Hey, maybe you should go to the nurse's office- you look like you're in a lot of pain" it was Bella this time, who somehow managed to pull herself out of her Edward-centric head. Not that I'm mad at her, I've been pretty Jasper-centric these past two days.

I need to wear my ring, but I can't now. Not when so many people are looking at me. I waved my hand dismissively, not chancing to move my head.

"I'll be fine, I haven't been eating right, I keep forgetting breakfast and I pick at my plate- i just need to eat"

Angela and the others bought the story, but I could feel Bella's eyes on the side of my face and inwardly groaned at the look I could practically feel her making. Pulling out my phone I shot her a quick text, promising to "explain" later- of purse I couldn't tell her the truth but by the end of the day I'd have a better story.

Lying comes with having a secret, you get good at it after a while. It's a sad truth.

I was sort of hoping that would be the end of it, but my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Bella sent me a message. I quirked a brow at the girl next to me, but she hid her mouth behind her hand and stared at me with to expectantly raised brows.

Unlocking the screen, i opened the message and instantly wished that I didn't.

_**Any reason why Jasper is eyeing you down like a snack?**_

Did it get hot in here? Why is my face so warm? I can feel it, and I mean that in a very literal sense- I can feel the heat pooling into my cheeks.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by a miss Jessica Stanley who grinned in impish delight. I could see it in her eyes and knew that she had been waiting, _yearning_, to bring whatever was in her mind to fruition. And she shot her shot:

"Finally noticed Jasper Cullen staring at you, huh?"

The table fell into the sort of silence that's followed by tremendous noise- the calm before the storm silence. To my utter horror, it was Bella who broke the silence and incited the riot.

"He's been staring since they got here"

"I noticed too! Anita, anything you have to say to us?" Angela, no! Lauren scoffed at the table's topic of interest and for once I agreed with the bitchy girl.

"I-uh- no- guys- can't we talk about something else, _please_?"

"Oh my God, you **so** have a crush on Jasper!"

I want to disappear. I want to fucking vanish. Please, **someone**, save me from this. Because you know what's worse than having this conversation with the school's top two gossip girls? Is already suspecting the Cullen family of being something supernatural based of their extraordinary hearing! Rosalie **and Jasper** have **both** reacted to my ring when it vibrates- which rings a frequency human ears can't hear and the only reason I can hear it is because it's MY ring! If they can hear _that_\- then I **know**, without a doubt that- they can hear this e-entire conversation.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I just- I wanted to see him? I wanted to know why he was looking at me or if he was looking at all. So I straightened my back a subtly as I could and slowly turned my head to where his family sat.

My body lit like a flame, I felt like I was on fire and he was the only thing that could cool me down. Like a popsicle of a hot sunny day. His damn near black eyes were undeniably centered on me in a deadlock and he didn't bother to hide it as our eyes met. Did someone just punch me in the chest? Cause that's what it felt like! Only difference is I **liked** it- the way he stole my breath away. I was half expecting him to be leering at me as Edward has been doing to Bella and yeah, when I caught him staring there was this _look_ on his face, but it changed when our eyes met. My heart stopped when this man had the audacity to stare me in my face and smirk knowingly, his dark eyes twinkling in mischief before I turned away with the speed of a viper.

"Oh my God, he broke Anita"

By the end of lunch, I had my head buried in my hands and was a red as can be for someone as tan as me. How was I expected to focus on the things that mattered when this man decides to acknowledge my existence like that! I thought we had a mutual unspoken agreement to only acknowledge each other in class! I'm supposed to be worried about three rogue vamps and practicing my magic- but instead I'm wondering if my last name should be hyphenated or changed when we get married- when we're not even friends!

I barely registered the bell ringing and Bella had to operate my body for me as I tried but failed to convince her that I didn't like Jasper. She just snorted at me and told me to text her when the wedding's planned! Give me the benefit of the doubt at least!

Should I skip our classes and go home instead? Ma will be pissed but she'll get over it, I could just make up the wor-

"Anita! Wait up!"

You've got to be shitting me. I turned around to find myself in a similar position as earlier- face to face with the girl that practically confirmed my suspicions: Alice Cullen. I was filled to the brim with dread- until I saw her. There's just something about Alice that does well to distract me from her dangerous capabilities. She's just too...humane. Sure, she's a little quirky, but I can feel how genuine and pure her energy is. It's refreshing in a frustrating way.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Don't worry too much about Jasper, he's a little out of practice-"

Kill me, just kill me. I was so desperate for a topic change I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I want to cut my hair! I've been thinking about it, and hair is just hair, it'll grow! Plus, you said you'd do it for me, and I thought might as well give it a shot, right? Um when are you free? Also, how much do you charge? Services like this shouldn't be done for free, you're an artist after all!"

"Anita, breathe! No Jasper-talk right now- I get it, but are you serious about wanting your haircut? I would love to do it!"

The breath I released was much needed as I nodded my head in assurance. Alice was still for a second, her eyes glossed over but just for a minute before she blinked up at me and jumped to life.

"Give me a week! I want to make sure everything is perfect before I cut your hair! I'm so excited, it's been a while since I've had someone new to talk to"

I don't know why but hearing her say that made me feel so...sad. From what I've seen, Alice is the most lively out of her siblings, always jumping and twirling and smiling- yet the school alienates her for being a Cullen.

"Well, if you want it, I can give you my number and any time you wanna talk or hang, shoot me a text- I'll be there in an instant"

Alice beamed at my words, I'm talking pearly-whites-and-cresent-eyes beam. It was infectious to see, and I couldn't help but let out an excited giggle. In this moment, I couldn't care less if she was the wolf that ate red's grandma- Alice Cullen is a good person. That's on period.

We exchanged numbers and she once again walked me to my class before rushing to her own.

Just after she left, I pulled my ring from my back pocket and slid it onto my left hand. Fun fact, Sorcerers are ambidextrous- I personally use my right hand more when I talk so to keep the ring out of sight, I keep it on my left hand. Even with the enchantment, you can't be too safe. With the ring on my finger, I entered the classroom and smiled at my cheerful teacher who promptly started the class.

When I entered my final period, I was prepared to move closer to the front of the class and avoid Jasper. I've had crushes before and whatever I felt toward the boy was unreasonably more than a crush- I have too much shit on my plate to be distracted by a possible southern male model. However, to my utter surprise on the board were instructions for the class to pair up with the same partner as yesterday in order to play some jeopardy as a study guide for a test we'll have in a couple of days. The teacher was struggling to get the projector working and no one was willing to help him get class started.

My eyes shakily wandered to the boy with honey locks, who was busy tapping his pencil on the shared tabletop and "reviewing" his notes- baby, you're not fooling no one.

As I set my bag down gently, psyching myself into believing that if I made the least noise possible then he wouldn't know I'm here. I was proved wrong when he shifted in his seat as I seated myself and slid over a red expo marker- it was then that I noticed the well-used small whiteboard centered between us on the table. I muttered a thanks attempting to convey that I had nothing to say to him, a lie I was struggling to convince myself was true. This man could tell me he likes to eat glue and I would probably tell him all the risks included with that- but i would still be talking to him.

Jasper definitely picked up what I was putting down, but he didn't respond as I was hoping he would. I heard him sigh as before I the chair I was sitting on scratched the floor as he twisted it in his direction. I whipped my head to face him in indignation, ready to get on his ass for moving my chair when he spoke.

"Don't you start with me darlin', what is it that's troubling you?"

I blinked at him mindlessly for a second, my mind still reeling at the name _Darling_. It's so old but fit the way he spoke- vintage southern. I would've swooned if i wasn't berating myself for submitting so effortlessly. In an attempt to control my nerves, I stared at the board on the table- it's easier when i can't see his face. Or at least that's what I thought, turns out his presence in enough for me to lose myself.

"Nothing is wrong with me"

"I didn't ask what's wrong with you, I asked what's troublin' you"

Is it possible for someone's voice to sound as attractive as they look? Even so, i winced at the layer of annoyance I heard hidden in his tone. I'd be annoyed too, I guess, one day this chick is all over you (embarrassingly so) and the next she's trying to avoid you like the plague. Can't he just drop it though? I could feel the migraine from earlier tapping on the inside of my head while my ring was starting to vibrate due to my nervousness.

"I aint gonna drop it, darlin', you don't look too well"

I groaned hearing his words, that and the fact that the teacher just figured out how to work the projector so now he was loudly explaining today's very obvious agenda.

"Jasper please, drop it- please? My head hurts and I'm just- I'm tired, ok? I didn't sleep well last night"

I chanced a look at him, my brows furrowed at the surprising amount of honesty I kept with him. I hadn't planned to say all that- it was supposed to end at "drop it", but then he gave me this look like i had hurt him and I didn't want to end it there. I could tell he wasn't gonna let it end there either, but he conceded.

And then, the craziest thing happened to me- I jolted into an upright position as a foreign feeling tried coaxing me into a state of calm. This wasn't normal, I'm a sorceress- I know when something isn't right in a supernatural tense. The worst part? I could feel it coming from Jasper, who's face scrunched in confusion at my wide-eyed astonishment.

In that moment, I wanted more than anything to call him out. I wanted to push him away from him but not too far…I wanted to yell at him but apologize afterwards…I wanted to confront him…and accept him.

But I couldn't- because that would mean exposing him in a room full of humans and I knew that wasn't the move sis.

"Who wants to start off the game? Any takers for first dibs?"

I could see the confusion on his face as I shut him out- a barrier that blocked him from getting to me now placed between us. As he stared at me, I could see the revelation behind his eyes- he knew that I was actively barricading him and by the look of pain that followed- I knew it hurt him.

Before he could say anything, my hand shot up and I turned toward the front of the classroom.

"Great Depression for 800"

"There we go, lets get this ball rolling people! Who can tell me-"

And just like that, I had successfully…successfully pushed away Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Hello! I just want to give a couple of heads ups before you continue with the story! I honestly should've done this from the jump, but here it goes!**

**\- I see i poorly revised the last four chapters, my bad i right this on my phone during work, i started this cause i was bored but now i'm more invested in it.**

**-The story follows the movie (sort of) but I did add a character from the book just because i might want to do something with her, might not. She may not be important to my story at all.**

**\- I am changing the timeline, and by that I mean it's not set in 2005 for me, because I don't want to do all the 2005 technology research and I might forget the time period and say things that don't add up. I'll say it's 2015, so that technology isn't too different from now. **

**-I make a lot of meme references that are out of time- I don't care, it's a fanfiction, pretend like it's relevant to that time period.**

**-Anita is my own character (you know this) and she's puerto rican- i really don't like subtitles in stories i personally feel like they pull me out of a story. I will always explain what was said in context. The story is mostly in her perspective, she speaks fluent spanish but you don't have to to follow along with the story, i purposely put very little spanish in here for this reason. (Also google)**

**-for anyone worried about Alice, I got my girl covered. I hate when a story makes her lonely or a total bitch, she's my favorite character and I got to do my girl justice.**

**-importantly, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. If you have constructive criticism DM me baby, i'm all ears. But it's on my profile- i'm petty people, don't.**

**-Most importantly, thank you for reading my story. I'll try to be consistent but i'm an adult (sort of) and I'm busy people. I do love to get feedback though and it encourages me to keep writing and updating you guys! There's not a set schedule cause if i try that, i wont bother following it.**


	6. Oh Brother

The remainder of class had been- _tense_, for lack of a prettier word. Jasper hadn't begged for my attention, nor did he try to subtly earn it either- but it's like I could...like I could feel him. And not in the sense of his presence- I mean that I could feel his emotions? They were being emitted in waves and I had to clench my fists to stop from running out the room. This is new for me, I've always been able to read people pretty well- but never have I felt someone else's literal emotions. This isn't my doing- this is his. And he's not letting this go.

When the bell rang I was out- my bag prepped on my shoulder and my chair kicked back. I thought I'd be able to make a smooth getaway, but Jasper was prepared. My arm was caught in a binding grip and the sudden grab caused my body and my heart to stop. My common sense was screeching at me to get away- but in the back of my mind I noted how good it felt to touch his strikingly cold hands. Even through the layers it felt like dry ice on my skin- it was so cold yet burnt me deliciously.

"Anita, we need to talk"

I rounded on him in an instant and attempted to snatch my arm away from him, my free hand working to push him back. At this moment, Jasper wasn't interested in keeping up appearances even though we had started to gather some attention. It felt like I was trying to move a bolder, and it only worsened when his other hand clasped around my wrist in a firm hold.

"Mister Hale, Miss Rodriguez, does there seem to be a problem back there? Class has been dismissed, you may take your leave"

It was silent for a second, but I felt his grip loosen and that was all I needed for me to rip my arms from his bind and rush out the room. Jasper was hot on my trail and I was not in the mood to talk.

"Anita-"

"Just drop it, Jasper"

It came out just below a whisper as I pushed pass the class door, if he was a normal human being he wouldn't have been able to hear me- be he's not normal. He's not even human, and the way he paused in his steps only further confirmed it. With a little magic, One second I'm exiting my 7th period History class, the next I'm at the school's front entrance, the entrance door closing shut behind me, successfully separating me from the persistent vampire.

My footsteps stuttered as the word passed through my conscience, it's the first time I've used the word so confidently to describe him. Or maybe it's because the lack of concern I seemed to have over him being one. My mind traced back to the three vampires I encountered yesterday and my body raked a shiver my mind I was quick to dismiss them from my mind- no, vampires still terrify me. Just not this vampire.

I think that thought terrifies me more.

"Anita! Hey!"

It's weird how attached I can get to someone, what's this- day two? And here I am exhaling air as if I was holding my breath for over a minute. But it was undoubtedly relieving to hear Bella's voice amongst my chaotic introspection.

"You have no idea how fucking glad I am to see you"

I swung my arms around her figure and she froze as I expected she would. I was quick to release the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, today's just been so ass- I really needed that"

Bella's surprised flushed face transitioned to one of concern flatteringly fast as her hand gently touched my shoulder. It was comforting to see her display so much care.

"What's wrong? You seemed stressed earlier too, does it have anything to do with that?"

I've always been pretty good at keeping secrets, for my livelihood I had to.

My family was always a little weird, even when I had no idea about our lineage, I knew that we weren't normal. I obviously kept this to myself, growing up in NY you learn that people can be assholes, especially little kids. When I was finally in the loop, I knew better than to tell anyone, I never trusted anyone enough to want to tell them.

Until now. As a sorceress I have a sense of clairvoyance when it comes to relationships. I can always tell when someone is going to be good for me or not- it's probably why I'm so ready to tell her about how awful it was for me to lose my great grandmother, and how lonely I felt without my twin brother, or all the things I can do. Shit it's probably why I'm so ready to look past the fact that the Cullens are vampire just so I can- oh shit- Vampires.

"Honestly I'm a mess right now, but I'll be fine B, I just need find some time to think"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, overthinking makes everything better"

I snorted and shoved her playfully just as we reached her car. "Ok Boomer"

"I'm not a boomer!" Bella flushes when a few head turned to stare at us.

"Ah fuck em, they're just wondering why we're enjoying life"

"That made it worse, anyways, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out over the weekend? I don't have anything to do and Cha-my dad is just gonna be home watching the game, so-"

"Yes, yeah I'd love to, just let me tell my mom, I'll have her drop me off Saturday, text the the addy and I'll pull up"

"Do you want a ride today? I can drop you off again, it's such a far walk I don't think it's safe for you to be walking home right now"

A flash of red ran through my mind and I shivered. I'm not ready to handle that right now. I don't wanna walk the trail to my house and I don't want Bella driving on it alone.

"U-Um my mom's gonna pick me up today, she needs to watch over my brother so I got her to give me a ride- she should be here in a couple of minutes" it was a lie and even though I had to- i still felt guilty for doing it. But if those vampires catch my sent with Bella in the car, I won't be able to protect her- I'm not that strong yet.

My eyes were fixed on her as she got into her car. Even if I wasn't next to her, Bella's still at risk as anyone else for being attacked and unlike me- what can she do to stop them? Not a damn thing. She'd be dead in the matter of seconds and they'd be moving on to their next meal...unless.

"Bella, um before you go, I want to give you something- my mom was told about how dangerous the a-animals can be before we moved here" Swinging my bag off my shoulder I was quick to open it and shove my hand inside, imitating the action of looking for something "and I want you to have this, my grandma is a mad religious and she gave me a couple of 'charms' that are suppose to protect me, good luck charms basically"

After a small buzzing sound that Bella couldn't here, I felt a piece of metal appear in my left hand along with a chain that ran through it. I pulled it out and shoved it into her hand.

"You're sort of my only real friend here so just- be safe, ok?"

Bella stares down at the old looking necklace- charmed items are often passed down for generations, they're hard to make because they are permanent magic holders and meant to last lifetimes. My grandmother did give me some before I left, but this isn't some cheap store bought necklaces you'd find at a flea market. This is the real deal. You have to focus on what you want to protect someone from before you give it to them- in this case, I focused on Bella being protected from the murderous nomads.

I was blown away when Bella hopped out of the driver's seat to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! H-Honestly, I just- wow- no one's ever done something so sweet before, it means a lot to me, Nita"

I felt warm as I hugged her back, pressure building slowly behind my eyes as I tried to refrain from tearing up - I was not joking when I said I needed a hug. Today's been stressful.

"Don't sweat it Bells, just please, keep it on, here's one for your dad too, he can clip it onto his uniform, i know it's silly but it gives me a piece of mind, animals are dangerous"

Bella accepted the pin for her dad and we parted ways after talking a bit more.

I was so lost in our conversations that I'd completely forgotten I had just rushed out of school before she caught me and was on the run- until I was reminded.

Eyes as black as the night sky revealed to me the anger bubbling beneath the surface as I locked onto the gaze of Jasper Hale. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone and his three sibling all gave me a look of their own.

I didn't bother hiding the annoyance I felt and was glad to see the way his face scrunched in anger when I gave him a taste of it. For a moment, it looked like he was gonna stalk over to me, but he knew better than to give the school another rumor to spread. I was filled with (disappointment) relief when he settled for forcing his door open and slamming it shut so loud that the entire parking lot went silent to observe the usually quiet family. When the noise returned it was buzzing with a life it hadn't had previously and I scoffed. This school is filled with clowns.

* * *

It took a minute for me to find a good spot, but once I found myself a secluded area I was quick to manifest myself home.

"Ma! You home?"

It was silent, eerily so. I dropped my bag on the living room's table and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ma? David? Dónde están? Ma-AAAH"

A vase flew past my head, in an attempt to avoid it (a late reaction at that) I tried to hastily lean back but basically threw myself onto the ground.

"You gotta be- Really?! That was it? If I was a vampire, you'd be dead"

My mom appeared over me, her eyes squinting down i at me in an almost tangible disgust as my little brother helped me to my feet- he was laughing though.

"Ani guess what! Ma's gonna start training us today!" It was then did I noticed their active wear and David's elbow and knee pads.

"Papo, you can't say guess what and then- wait that's starting today?"

My mom must've conjured you some ropa while I was getting up because in the next second my workout clothes were being thrown at my face. She's so out of pocket sometimes.

"Get dressed, we start in ten minutes"

Part of me wanted to groan but another part of me was actually excited about training- it's why we moved somewhere so secluded instead of going to another city- to practice our magic freely.

"What's the objective for today, boss?"

My mom rolled her eyes but her smirk presented itself proudly. What a superiority complex she has.

"You're gonna be focusing on building a barrier and your brother is going to start Sensing"

I snorted and turned to David with a knowing smirk of my own.

"Good luck, kid, that's the most boring lesson ever- ow!"

My mom shook her hand and the chancla, _a sandal_, that she kicked off her foot and into her hand with ease disappeared from her hand as if it had never been there. My arm stinging slightly as I attempted to rub the pain away told me otherwise.

"Sensing is the most important part, it's something that separates us from other humans- don't discourage him"

"I wasn't! It's just so boring!"

"Ma! I wanna learn what Ani's learning"

"Woah, David, you think you're on my level?"

"Ay dio- ANITA deja de molestarse tu hermanito" (stop messing with your brother)

"I'm not messing with him!"

"Yes you are messing with me!"

"Anita!Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"MA"

Training wasn't as fun as I had hoped it to be. I mean, of course any sort of magic is cool and interesting- but that's to look at. When you're the one learning to perform such skills it's a whole other story. It's not that it's boring it just takes so much concentration, so much strength, so much out of you. You have to be in the moment for every moment, not a single distracting thought is allowed or else the blocks you piled will come tumbling down and you have to start building from the foundation. We finally called it a day around eight at night, four hours after we had started, and I was back in my bed by ten.

This time I had enough sense to set my alarm for 5:30 am before I put my phone on it's charger.

As fast as my head hit the pillow did I jump up and rush to my phone. I had almost forgotten something so important to my emotional health. Going to my messages I went to my most recent chain and smiled as I read my twin Daniel's latest message:

Ma's training you? That's cap- Ma knows she doesn't have the patience to teach us, she couldn't help us with our math hw w/o yelling. Txt me when you're done, pa's been bugging all day since Ma told him about the vamps.

I responded late as fuck. Ma wasn't playing about training b. She deadass had me sweatin bullets today.

I followed up with a lengthy message for him to wake up to. Also, turns out this town is full of vamps, I just found a coven of them that've been here for two years- but they have golden eyes. I haven't told ma yet so stfu, I'll tell you more tomorrow, fuck I wish you were here, it's weird not seeing your ugly face puto.

Daniel was quick with the shits, I tried to quiet my laughter as I read his response.

Ugly? Puta where? Im the one the nurses rated 10/10 when I was born- don't play me, play yourself.

I scowled at the true story before another message followed quickly.

And I miss you too sis, be safe and don't fuck the vampire.

I choked as my cheeks flamed, my finger fervently pressing against the screen and already halfway trough my response when my brother, once again, interrupted me by text.

Don't bother hiding it, the way you spoke about some dude yesterday was off, and you said his eyes were gold? And you not telling Ma? I won't say shit but I'm deadass Anita, don't fuck with the vampire, I will kill him and I mean it.

I'm not! Jasper's just a guy! Besides I've got too much on my plate to worry about what I feel for him.

Oh shit, why did I send that? What do I feel for him? Why did i tell Danny?!

You better not feel shit for him- he's a vampire Anita, he ain't safe for you and I'm not gonna tell you twice.

I huffed indignantly and hoped he could feel it- our twinnection isn't doing well since we're so far apart, but he better not think ima sit and listen to him.

I'm not a kid, D. I don't even know why I said that but I sure as fuck didn't tell you for you to be a dick about it. I already said I wasn't trying to get with him, so how about you fucking trust me- ok?

I stared at my screen expectantly but his response didn't come in text. It was a faint whisper stating in the back of my head and if I hadn't been so focused on getting a response from him it probably wouldn't have come through- but it did., even if a bit brokenly.

'Sorry...I should...trust...more...' my ring illuminated as he spoke into my conscience. It was welcomed and made me feel nostalgic to hear his voice like this. My twin is my closest friend, we shared everything together- even our thoughts.

I responded through the phone.

You're breaking up, but I heard enough. Thanks bro, I love you.

'...love...too...careful'

I will, y ten cuidado también, Florida tiene los locos. (be careful too, florida has crazies)

I put my phone down and climbed into bed and placed my ring on the nightstand beside me, exhaustion hitting me like a train and my mind ready to submit. My eyes began to droop as I pulled the blanket over my shoulder, just before they shut- my mind projected a pair of beautiful golden eyes and a pretty face and I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

"Early in the morning I'll come calling,

I'll come calling home to you"

To the strums of a guitar and the delightfully raspy voice of James Vincent McMorrow, my mind was coaxed into consciousness and I stretched my limbs to their limits.

I was tired still, and I stared out my dark window trying to convince myself that I should get up because I had school. But then I realized school meant socializing and socializing led to awkward confrontations- especially when pertaining to a certain Cullen-Hale boy and his not some normal family. My mind brought up Alice's sullen expression from the parking lot yesterday, she looked so dejected when our eyes caught yesterday. I felt her glum, i wanted to be her friend and get to know her- we had plans to hang out, and now I pissed off her brother. They're a tight knit family, if one is wronged then they're all wronged. I get it, even if it doesn't benefit me in this instance. It's just another thing that makes them seem more humane to me.

You know what- fuck it. I don't care if Jasper and I are on offs right now- I want Alice to know our plans are still standing! I'm not gonna let my contradicting feelings for him stop me from getting to know her, she's fucking cool.

With my mind energetically awake, I rolled out of bed and marched to the bathroom- ready to take on today's problem's head on. Not leaving it for last minute, I picked up my ring from my nightstand and slipped it onto my left hand. I can relate to Sweeney Todd, my arm does feel complete when I have my ring on.

I checked the forecast and sighed at the glum tone of the day- no sun, strong breeze, settling on seventy degrees- this town needs to liven up. However, I'm not planning on dressing out of weather and threw on a pair of light wash ripped jeans and an over-sized puffy beige sweater. Seventy degrees in cake to me, I eat that shit up and if I was in the mood for it, I would've worn a dress today. However, pants mean I'm in charge and I plan to be in charge today. The sweater, however, was thinner than most puffy ones and it hung loosely around my shoulders so I could put my necklace and hoops proudly on display. I put my hair into a high bun for the day and framed my face by swirling my baby hairs. I put on some light rosy blush and a few flicks of mascara and brow gel before glossing you and rushing down stairs in a pair of black slippers with straps around the ankles.

"About time, I let it slide the first two days but this is day three baby"

My mom talks as if I didn't just wake up- loud and full of attitude. I still smiled hearing her voice while I entered the kitchen. David was still asleep and ma was roasting bagels as she scrambled eggs.

"Self service boo, coffee's in the port, no sugar added yet, put your own bagel in the toaster, I''m finishing up the eggs and bacon- anything else is in the fridge- save some food for you brother"

"Thanks ma, you da best"

"Bitch please, tell me something I don't know"

What a woman.

* * *

Bella texted me offering a ride and I was eager to accept, kissing my mom and my awake but groggy brother goodbye before rushing out the door. I stared down at the trail before me that lead to the main road and squeezed the straps of my bag. I can't be scared forever, I know that it's only been two days since the incident but I can't afford to wallow in fear- this is my new home, I'm not about to tip toe around it anymore...plus I'm wearing one of the protection charms- so I should be undetectable by those three assholes. They did not have to do the doe like that.

My walk went uninterrupted and I waited uneventfully for Bella's truck to pull up and whisk me away. When I got in the passengers side, I could immediately tel something was off as she greeted me. Her fingers drummed against the wheel anxiously and after a couple of unimportant dialogue I asked her what was on her mind.

"I'm just nervous, he wasn't there yesterday and I just want to confront him and get this over with"

"Bella"

"I know you think this is pointless but it's just- I can't get him out of my mind? There's something about him that seems off to me and I don't know why but I want to know what"

My blood ran cold and my heart clenched. Oh fuck, Bella don't do this.

"I mean, what if it's something he's embarrassed about sharing?"

"It's not that, I can- I can feel it?" She said it more like a question, but I knew she was telling the truth.

"He's different, they all are, but he- I just want to know why"

The look she gave me as we pulled into the parking lot told me everything I needed to know. We were in the exact same boat.

"Just be careful looking for answers, you don't know what you might find"

Did I think Bella's going to find out their vampires? No, but she's too observant for her own good, she already knows something's off and she's only been here for three days, what could she learn in a month from now, or even just a week?

"Do you know something? It's just the way you said that sounded like a warning"

"That's because it was Bells, I don't know what's going on with them, but you're right- they're different. I just want you to be cautious"

Bella modded but her eyes lingered on me before she opened her door and I sighed as I did so too. She's too observant for her own good. Bella's scoff from the other side of the car had me turning to see what she was looking at. Just as my head perked around a large silver Jeep rounder the curve and passed us. Four figures occupied the vehicle- a certain copper haired teen was missing once again. Unfortunately for me, a certain honey blond wasn't and he made sure I saw the look of determination on his face as he drove past us.

You've gotta be shitting me.


	7. Watch me whip this bitch

The week that followed my (lack of) confrontation with Jasper left me drained, stressed, and most of all- _conflicted_. Jasper had been on my ass as expected, but he was so respectable that it **pissed** me off. I had expected him to be in my face, demanding answers the day after our somewhat-revelations, but he never made me uncomfortable or came off as aggressive in his obvious search for answers. My mind was all too happy with claiming that he did so for my benefit- but he's a Cullen at the end of the day, his family doesn't make scenes and he's notorious for being the most unreachable out of his siblings. That makes more sense, it really does but there are times when it looks like he's about to approach me and I freeze in response- it's almost like he stops? As if he knows I'm not ready to talk and he just turns away?

For a southern man, I was expecting him to be a little more…_rough_?

_More like hoping- fuck, I didn't mean that!_

I slammed my brush onto the bathroom counter with a little more force than I should've, because in unison the lighting flickered in warning. I sighed in relief when the bulb continued to work properly afterwards, once I did that and the bulb burst.

"Anita, stop fucking with the lights!"

Heat spread across my face and left me hollering a halfhearted "sorry" before I settled with splashing some water on my face to cool the burning. I need to get a grip, it's only been a _week_! There's _no reason_ I should still be feeling this way. None at all, not a single six foot, blond haired, golden eyes, tasty pasty reason- _pop_!

The bathroom was bathed in darkness, glassing flying across the room, and I sputtered as my mom shouted my name from downstairs. Her roaring voice shaking the house in the process.

"ANITAAA!"

Fuck you, Hale.

* * *

Bella had made it a habit to pick me up from the side of the road. She refused to accept my offers to pay for gas because my house is "on the way", but I know that there's a shorter route that she could take to get to school. I found out the only reason she took this longer route on our first day together was because she was trying to procrastinate arriving to school. Regardless, I'll find a way to pay this girl back for her generosity.

The ride to school was the same as always, full of energy and animated conversations about home life, what we discovered about Forks, what we were looking forward to, our plans etc, etc. the only thing that differed was the news of a man found dead from an "animal" attack. He had apparently been ripped to shreds- _by what_? They're still trying to find out. I was quick to move on from the topic, regardless of town speculation- I knew it wasn't an animal that took down that poor factory worker. It was a vampire or three- the same ones that I had the misfortune of running into. For a moment I questioned if it was the Cullens- a picture of Jasper looming over a human victim flashed but instead of fear- all I felt was disgust at myself for assuming.

Bella must've noticed my shift in demeanor because she quickly changed the subject and began speaking to me about how Mike was acting "weird" around her. I was eager to tease that he might have a crush on her and was thrown into a fit of laughter by the look of utter horrification she display. Bella hissed at me not to laugh and decided to tease me on Tyler's behavior toward me, but I shrugged it off with an:

"Of course he does Bella, that boy thinks with his penis"

Bella promptly almost crashed the truck after laughing so hard that tears blurred her vision. I held my stomach, choking at her to stop making me laugh or I'd pee- as us females usually do.

"Not on my seat!"

It was a routine that I was glad to be a part of, especially on days when Jasper is involved. Pre-gaming baby.

Bella pulled her truck into the lot and quickly went for the first spot she saw open, which was pretty decently close to the school. I slipped out of the passenger's side and swung my bag over my shoulders before catching my reflection as I shut the door. I examined myself in the side mirror and gave myself a proud smile. As fucked in the head as I was this morning, I pieced myself together pretty fucking nicely. Due to Fork's forever frigid cast, and by that I mean it's fucking **cold**-cold now, I was once again forced to wear pants, but I wore these black pleather jeans that made my ass look thicc (with two Cs) and a red figure snatching bodysuit with long sleeves and a mock turtleneck, I decided to throw on a light wash jean jacket for an extra layer because fuck, even the roads are iced today. I was happy to see the outfit complimenting my curvy athletic build. On my feet were black two-inch heeled booties because. I've been in the heels mood lately, I'm usually a sneakerhead but heels give me the confidence to deal with bullshit.

And bullshit is exactly what I dealt with at Forks. From the instant Bella pulled into the lot, I could feel an annoyingly familiar pair of eyes on my being. I shot an exasperated look toward the blond vampire, not having the heart to give him a full on glare even though the moment called for one. Jasper noticed my conflicting emotions and barely had the decency to hide an obvious smirk as he turned away from me to speak with his "twin"- at this point I'm questioning everything. After all, this is a vampire who I've found to be gifted with pathological powers posing as a high school senior- I think my skepticism is justified.

However, my attention, for once, was not on the blond hottie with a killer smirk, it resistantly fell on the boy with copper tinged hair and a sullen look on his face as he exited the nicely designed family car. My eyes flickered to Bella in an instant and I sighed noticing the look of distraught awe she wore as she took in Edward's presence. They flickered back to the broody "teen" and I raised a brow when our eyes connected in a firm bind- now _him_ I can glare at.

Edward's brow quirked but his eyes darkened, I simply rolled mine- This bitch is only allowed to be scared of the same thing once. We can scrap, and that on facts.

His brows furrowed for a second and I could see confusion fill his features, which in turn caused me to be confused because why the fuck is he looking like that? It's almost as if he doesn't realize he was such an ass to Bella and is confused as to why I don't fuck with him.

"Anita, let's just go" Bella tugged at my arm and began dragging me toward the large poorly constructed building we called school.

I huffed as I turned my attention back to my beautiful brunette friend. I even stomped my foot a tiny bit- I've been frustrated all week and now is the perfect opportunity to relieve some frustration- and she won't let me!

"Bella! I just wanna-"

"Nu-uh, no way, I know that look- that's the same look you gave that dude for bumping into us and not apologizing before you tried to fight him"

"He was a burly bitch and I've been sore lately! I would've been ok if he'd said sorry- he just looked back at us and kept walking like an asshole!"

"You threatened to end his bloodline"

"Babe, that was a **promise**"

Bella let out a poorly concealed laugh through a huff of air and lightly pushed me pass the group of five with a little more zest. I snorted noticing her poor attempt to avoid a confrontation. Bella gave me a look that pleaded with me not to start a problem as we passed by the group and I decided, just for now, to drop it.

"Whatever, Ani, I just don't want my dad having to arrest you"

"He would never, your dad loves me, B- you're stuck with me now bitch"

"You're such an ass"

"Ooh, Bella's using her big girl words"

"I can't stand you"

But the beaming grin on her face told me else wise and I could feel my worries, for the moment, dissipate. She had successfully prevented me from causing a scene in the middle of the parking lot with the school's notorious resident family. When I say it like that, it does seem like the poorest of choices by fuck it, life's a bitch and then you die. Gotta live putting up a fight at least.

* * *

I walked into my AP Physics class with much struggle- for the life of me I can't find it in me to like this class. When I first started it I thought I'd be fine if I could force myself to listen- but I hate it. Oh I fucking hate it. It's so boring and in order to pass you have to pay attention, but in order for me to pay attention I have to be intrigued. This class doesn't tickle my pickle, it's not my cup of tea- it's boring. Besides, kind of hard to focus when you got a 5'9 blonde goddess glaring daggers into the side of your head as the teacher continues lecturing obliviously.

"What, the fuck, are you staring at, Aphrodite?" I craned my head subtly to face her so that the teacher wouldn't notice. Rosalie's glare, if possible, intensified- if she'd been a sorceress I would've been on fire. Her words were like venom, ironically, as she spat them in a surprisingly well controlled hushed fury.

"Stop messing with my brother"

I couldn't stop the scoff that fell past my lips as my body turned to address her. The hot fiery grip of indignation wrapping around my words,

"Tell your brother to leave me the fuck alone then"

"You're the one entertaining him"

I blanched staring deep into Rosalie's golden eyes- how am I fucking with Jasper? I'm the one trying to avoid said blond beauty! He's the one trying to get my attention! (Not that he even has to try).

"I'm not?" I swore mentally hearing it come out more as a question than a statement. Rosalie scoffed hearing it too before she turned away from me in a huff- not that I really cared. I didn't bother hiding the eye roll I sent her way. But fuck- you know the nagging sense in the back of your mind? It's a loud persistent mantra almost that forces ideas and doubts to the forefront of your conscience until you've got no other choice by to acknowledge them? It was fucking happening.

I mean maybe I was messing with him? I was the one to be uncharacteristically friendly when I met him and was too obvious in my interest in him- and then I shut him out! And I mean that in a literal sense of blocking his emotional range on me, or whatever it was that he could really do. And then I figuratively shut him out by ignoring the fuck out of him (which I was doing poorly). Thoughts such as this festered in my mind because- how else would she know about this unless Jasper told her? As in the nonchalant looking vampire confided in his sister to discuss whatever the fuck was going on between us. Because it would be a lie to say there wasn't something going on between us- I wouldn't be feeling this guilt if I was ignoring some regular basic ass clown.

I wanted to tell her all this- I felt like I needed to explain myself because of how close she was to him. However she's not the one that needs to be hearing this- it's not her I'm messing with.

_But he isn't some regular guy! He's a vampire, and so is she! And Alice and Edward and Emmett- _but they're still people. They still have feelings and don't deserve to be villainized when when they've done nothing wrong.

It was thoughts like this that prevented me from thinking rationally. Or simply noticing the bell ring signaling for me to switch classes. Rosalie looked proud of herself as she exited the classroom in a smug saunter while I trudged out the class with a grey cloud looming over my head.

As what had become the usual, my classes went by in a matter of seconds as I pondered my relationship (if you could even call it that) with the southern boy who stood out like a star amongst a blank night sky. He grabbed my attention by just existing and it was mind numbingly alarming. It left me in a state of awe while simultaneous suffering a panic attack.

By lunch time I had managed to give myself a headache that left me pouting as I rubbed my temples, it felt as though my brain had split down the middles and one side had claimed itself "Pro-Jasper" and the other had name itself "Pro-Bitch-what-the-fuck-is-going-on-with-you-get-a-grip". I was currently in between both of them, trying to decide which one should I let rule over.

I sighed as the bell rang once again, now alerting me that I had about fifty minutes to eat and unwind until the next two classes before I was allowed to go home. I pushed pass one of the unnecessarily heavy double doors and entered the cafeteria with the world on my shoulders. Or my world, to be less dramatic. It was becoming more of a hassle to ignore the blond than it was to indulge in this bullshit.

And then, in a simple moment of coincidence- I was enlightened. I don't know what drew me to him or why I was always so hyperaware of his presence, but from the moment I stepped into the cafeteria- I could sense him. More importantly, I could feel his searing gaze kiss my skin, my body shivered feeling the intensity of his gaze and lit like a matchstick. I was on fire- without a hint of trouble my gaze latched onto him- picking him first out of a body of students. To my surprise, his eyes weren't focused on me- or my face for better terms. No, his eyes trailed a path from the bottom of my feet and ascended tantalizingly slowly- it was like a lion stalking it's prey. I was terrifyingly desperate to be his prey.

It was in that moment that his eyes finally met mine and widened, if only slightly, at being caught before he bashfully offered me a genuine apologetic smile (which still looked like a smirk)- did I realize there was no right or wrong- there was only us and the moments we decided to share with each other.

_This boy doesn't know what he's gotten himself into._

It was all that was on my mind, and all I needed to know that I was done fighting and ready to just..._live_ in whatever moments we had together.

So, instead of glaring at him as he most likely expected me to- I didn't fight my blush and allowed for a smirk to fall on my face as I sent him a wink. Jasper froze, his face going slack and his eyes darkening just a few shades before he sent me the most excruciatingly sexy smile that seemed to challenge me. I bit my lip to hold back a squeak of excitement- because I fucking refuse- and turned to the lunch line to grab some "food". Before I fully turned, I saw Emmett slap his hand on Jasper's shoulder, shaking him slightly and Jasper alertly clocking his head to his brother with the most annoyed face I've ever seen the Cullen wear.

My epiphany was a short lived victory, however, when Bella sulked her way into the cafeteria, trudging as though she'd been delivered an eviction notice and I didn't have to guess why.

_Edward you ass, on Jesús we're gonna rumble, I'm about to put that on my motha._

I glared at the copper haired asshole and as if sensing my stare said Cullen spun to face me with an incredulous look on his face- as if I'm the one who was acting outta pocket. Fuck outta here.

"Anita, stop glaring at Cullen" it was Angela who said this and I groaned lowly knowing he could hear her clearly. Bella practically threw herself into her seat and leaned against me with a sigh so pitiful I poured for her stoic features.

"Que pasa Bella?"

Her big doe brown eyes stared up at me with so much restrained hurt and I flinched seeing those same eyes on a decapitated doe head- lifeless and full of untapped potential. The three red eyes figures flashed in a blurry haze next and I felt myself jolt backwards, if only a little. That one was different from the other trauma-flashes I've had- that one had a clear message to it. That one was a warning for Bella.

Bella lifted her head up in poorly hidden alarm, her brows furrowing the slightest as her eyes scanned my face- it seems my face had shown my panic for a split second. Coupled with the way fearfully pulled back- it's no wonder she placed a hand on my shoulder as if to ground me to reality and squeezed reassuringly. This wasn't the first time this has happened, no matter how i look at it- I was traumatized by those three vampires. It pissed me off and terrified me at the same time. It's usually the "(what if)s" that get me. As Bella scanned me I scanned her neck, eyes the old charm I gave her that radiated with magical energy- she's safe as long as she keeps it on her neck.

"Anita, you okay there?" Surprisingly, it was Jessica who caught on to my off behavioral spike, but it was Bella who understood the gravity of the situation.

Bella stopped pushing to understand why moments like this happens- probably assuming it has to do with my life before Forks, and I was thankful for that. Part of me still felt the need to warn her every time we parted ways. Especially with the- I shuttered. The nightmares I've been having this past week warning me not to bother with addressing _them_.

"I'm fine, Bells, verdad. Estoy bien, besides- I asked you what's wrong first" Bella wants to learn spanish, so ive taken up giving her the basics for now.

Bella didn't buy my half-smile or false comfort, her eyes told me she was worried but she dropped it- for me. With some reluctance she conceded and promised to tell me after school, my brows quirked but she shook her head as if hearing my unspoken question. She wasn't comfortable talking about it with our current company. I nodded in understanding, ready to move on with the day.

* * *

When the bell rang, Bella and I were the first out of our seats. Although I came to the realization of not being a total bitch to Jasper, the man still had a powerful effect of clearing my mind when I needed to think and filling it up when I needed it clear- it was frustrating.

I spent the next period wondering how to approach him now that I was done attempting to ignore his existence. And also learning my fourth year of ASL, a bitch already knows Spanish.

When I walked into my final class, the atmosphere felt heavier than usual, but that could just be me. My fingers gripped my history textbook in a tight white tipped grip and my footsteps were a little more rigid. As usual, Jasper was already in his seat, head down as he focused on whatever text from the book that he took liberty in reading. His features were pained and over the week I had noticed how rigid he always looked when I wasn't around. I know it has to do with his secret, but I was afraid to make assumptions- I'd done that enough.

However, after just a couple of steps into the classroom- Jasper's head snapped up and I saw this look of relief that I hadn't been expecting from him. His eyes were dark- an abysmal black that threatened to swallow me whole. But why were they so dark all of a sudden.

"_Ma, have you ever met a vampire wi- that didn't have red eyes?"_

"_No, unless they're hungry a vampire's eyes are usually red, in the case that they're starving they turn black but they also have a red tint to them- why?"_

It was a question I had asked the day of the attack- something I completely disregarded because I stopped listening after "no". Does that mean Jasper's hungry? Not just hungry- **starving**? Is that why he looks so stiff all the time? No, not stiff- **tormented**. Even Jessica introduced him to me as the "boy who looks like he's in pain" as if it's been going on since he's been here. But that doesn't explain the relief in his eyes when he saw me- why did he look so normal now compared to when I walked in.

Thoughts like this took up so much energy that i ended up walking torturously slow to our table. Jasper didn't hide the confusion on his face as he noticed my stiff steps. Thinking gets harder around him, I need time to think.

I sat beside him like I was testing to see if the seat would burn me. He didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to- these past few days he's giving me more space to myself. Which I need since ma's been on my ass every day with training- but today I desperately wanted to talk to him. I was just too cluttered to make the first move- there was so much I wanted to talk to him about, I didn't know which one to bring up or how.

"_So...you like blood"_

"_Are you hungry, yknow since you don't eat human food"_

"_How's the weather been for you"_

"_Do you feel what I feel?"_

"_Did I hurt you?"_

The last one caused my face to contort shamefully- I had hurt him. I know that. I wanted to apologize.

Much like my first day here, a stack of papers were being passed through the columns, thinning with each student it was passed along to until two pieces remained and were both handed to me.

I was trying to think of what I said to him the first time we met before I came to the frustrating realization that he was the one that spoke to me first. I huffed in annoyance and glared at the papers in my hand.

"May I have my paper? Or do you plan on showing the teacher that you can do this all on your own"

The memory of our teacher trying to play me on my first day surfaces causing me to scoff indignantly- the anger was enough to override my thoughts for time being and pushed me to respond.

"I'm a grown ass woman, I don't need a man to do my work for me"

I winced. That was not what I needed to say. It was rude and unnecessary- Jasper give a deep raspy chuckle, the corner of his lips upturning in his delicious signature smirk. My mouth opened prepared for when my mind came up with a response. But it was his words that left me mutely burning in my seat.

"Yes ma'am"

It was- such- he! UGH!

I mean honestly! Kid knows what he's doing to me when he says something like that right? On Santamaría he knows! And if he don't know, now he knows! Because a bitch is bitting her lips to stop the smile fighting to display itself. I mean I felt like throwing myself at him- and that was not the plan! The plan was to say "hi, how are you" and keep it moving! I just wanted to start off cordial and now I want-

I puffed a breath of air to keep myself calm.

"Jasper, we've talked about this, right? There's certain things you can't say because I don't know how to react to them"

Jasper's pearly white teeth peeked through an emerging smile of his own. I could practically feel his welcomed surprise at my familiar flirting. It was crazy to think this man enjoyed me coming on to him. This man who was crafted by the hands of the Universe itself, liked me flirting with him.

"My apologies, Darlin', I don't do it with ill intent"

I stared at his daring semi-smirk and scoffed.

"That's cap"

"Pardon me?"

It's when he says things like this that have me questioning just how old he is- he looks no older than 18 to me, but he talks as though we're in the 1800s. It had my subconscious reeling for me to pull back and shut down- but I didn't want to. Because, right now, I didn't care.

"It's means- you're lying, Mister Hale, I believe you do it on purpose"

"I never said it wasn't on purpose, now did I, Darlin'?"

I coughed out an incredulous bubble of laughter and slid him his assignment sheet. He straightened up and regarded the paper with an ordinary amount of recognition but his eyes weren't focused on the questions- they were too busy dancing with the emotions he refused to show me. I never noticed how reserved he seemed to be around others- even though the school had made sure to let me know their views on him, Jasper was never rigid around me. At least, not as rigid as I assumed he'd be. He didn't talk much and often kept his head down, but he definitely enabled our conversations, knowing how to get me going with very few words. His drawl was always smooth and controlled- even when at times it came out a little too stiff and forced. I noticed these times to be whenever the teacher or any other student would approach us, as the teacher wanted us to rely on our classmates as resources and we had the best marks in class.

Sometimes he would stop talking completely and I was left to remind our classmates of what they'd forgotten. He would always wait a while after they left to speak again, almost like he was building up strength. I wanted to know why, what made me different to him?

"Jasper, are you okay?"

He nodded robotically not speaking a word. It looked like he was holding his breath- until I realized he was simply not breathing. Do vampires need air to survive? I've seen him breathe before- but now that I think about it- he doesn't need to.

My thoughts were cut off by the final bell ringing. I was slow to pack my belongings, still somewhat concerned over the blonde who was now gripping his knees as students flocked to the front of the room. There was not a shred of gold in his irises as he stared at the student body, jaw clenching and foot tapping. He was trying so hard. I felt an odd sense of pride staring at him- he could do it, but he chose not to. Whatever the reason, it was enough for me to do what I did next.

His attempt at self control was clearly there, but who knew how long before he would snap- so I did something that would have my ancestors rolling in their graves. I helped him out. His eyes snapped to me in a cautious regard as my hand reach out and landed it on his bicep (because I deserve a treat for being so good).

I wanted to tell him that he'd be fine- but how could I reassure him without tipping him off that I knew? So instead I stayed silent as I worked on erasing the scents around us and silencing the room of sound, clearing the room of the various signs of human life. Jasper's eyes didn't lighten up, but they did widen in surprise. I jumped seeing the burning suspicion lit in his eyes and offered a hasty "see you tomorrow, Jasper" before rushing out the classroom.

And much like before, when I opened the history door, I exited the main entrance doors, where Bella had made of habit to wait for me after classes, her teacher often dismissing her final period early. When our faces met she gave me an exasperated look telling me that we had a lot to go over- I sighed softly and motioned for us to start walking to her truck.

It was all she needed before she exploded with rare Bella emotion as she explained her plight with the Dumbass Cullen. I stayed silent as she spoke, taking in everything she offered me- words, expressions, gestures- Bella was surprisingly animated right now over a boy. As we reached her truck she stuttered in her rambunctious reiteration of this morning. Her face slacked and her eyes widened before she turned away in a huff- I followed her previous line of sight and was displeased to see none other than Edward, our gaze clashing challengingly.

However, fate had plans the disrupted our little staring contest- in the form of a blue van.

I felt it before anything, this uproar of dread flooding my system out of literal nowhere- much like when I was attacked a week ago. It flooded my senses and caused a surge of adrenaline to pump through my veins. Now, here's the thing- there are many ways a sorcerer differs from a regular human. One way is how our body reacts when in a crisis- this is due to the magic that courses through us. Our minds and hearts speed up making everything around us seem much slower- this allows our reflexes to heighten insanely and forces away any obstructing panic we might've had.

Following the sudden shift in sense was the unmistakeable screech of tires without traction on an asphalt road. It was like scratching a rusty nail against a worn out chalk board. Only it was couple by the petrified screams of onlookers who were too sadistically intrigued to look away.

Then I saw it. It was unmistakably Tyler Crowley's medium blue mini van that was gliding across the icy roads like a first time ice-skater. And it was heading straight towards us. Although it seemed to be going in slow motion, the rational part of my head knew that it wasn't and that I had to move fast. My eyes flickered to a petrified Bella who dropped her belongings and turned to me in horror- behind all the fear I saw a spark of concern...directed towards me. It told me that if she could, she would've tried to save me and it only made what I was about to do that much easier. The van was coming towards us alarmingly fast- I waited for the most opportune moment, if I plan to survive this- I can't have people knowing what I can do. I felt the ring on my finger surging with energy and I could hear it vibrate with life- all I need to do is hit the van with enough energy to stop it from crushing us- then I can say Bella and I got out in time to avoid being hit- simple.

My perfect simple plan however, had one major flaw that arrived in the form of none of than- Edward Cullen. Just as the van got close enough for me to stop it- he appeared. He practically threw Bella against her own truck behind us and shot a hand out to block the van from hitting them- I think it was then that he bothered to notice me because he had successfully saved Bella by hitting the back of the van. This made the front swing toward f me- who was sand which between Tyler's van and Bella's truck. I saw it coming slowly, a million thoughts racing through my mind of what to do- it was too close for me to safely hit it with energy, I could focus energy into my hand and block it like Edward, but the force of the van would probably shatter my arm in the process. Or-

With no time I snapped my finger and was now on the other side of the Bella's truck- which shook with vigor as Tyler's van slammed into it softer than I expected but with enough momentum to cause damage.

"ANITA!"

Bella screamed for me and I frowned hearing the panic stricken cry fall from her lips. She must've not seen me transport, but you know who did- Edward-Fucking-Cullen, that's who did. In the moment of Bella being safe his eyes peeled from her, finally noticing me and I could see the sheer shock of my presence and horror of realization that he had while seeing the van swing toward me. He did twitch toward me, or at least that's what it looked like before I blinked my ass out of there, so he made an attempt to save me. Which made it hard to be mad at him for nearly killing me- even though his involvement was completely unnecessary. My plan would've worked, I'm not a dummy I know how to block a moving object. Even one that seemingly weighs a ton.

I was quick to run over to where the two vehicles had collided, I noticed Tyler in the front seat and dashed towards the driver's side. His body was slumped over and I panicked seeing a bit of blood trickle down the side of his head.

"Tyler- Ty! Wake up my mans!" I tapped him roughly, knowing to never shake trauma patients, and after a few seconds he groaned, his eyes blinking slowly.

"I'm sorry" he croaked out and I shook my head, telling him it wasn't his fault. He honestly couldn't have known this would've happened.

"It's ok, just stay awake for now, someone must've called the ambulance by now, Bella is fine too! I'm gonna check on her to make sure- ok? Stay awake, ok?"

He nodded and attempt to lift himself up, but I could see the struggle. I patted his back softly telling him to rest before rushing around the van to get to my favorite brunette. People had started to crowd the second I opened Tyler's door and some were surrounding her. It was only her though- Edward must've taken off and as if on cue I heard a door slam a small distance away. This urge to look in that direction flared inside of me and I found myself turning into the gaze of a pain stricken Jasper Hale who was being forced into Edward's car by Emmett Cullen. Even from here, I could see Jasper's tight grip on the car's door indenting the metal effortless. I sucked in a breath of air- this had been my first time seeing him do something so- inhuman. Emmett said something that made Jasper turn to him in surprise before the buff vampire pushed an unsuspecting Jasper into the car and shut the door quickly. Had it been a better moment- I would've been laughing.

But it wasn't, I needed to get to Bella.

"Hey, get the fuck outta my way if you're not gonna help" I shoved everyone out of my way and placed my hands on Bella's shoulder. Attempting to ground her.

"Bella- are you-"

"Oh My God- Anita!"

Her arms flung around me in a hurry and I was quick to do the same. Squeezing tightly despite trying to be gentle- Edward _yeeted_ this girl into her truck- it looked so painful I'm glad he didn't notice me.

"I saw- the van! You were in the middle! I thought-"

"I know, hey I know, I'll explain later- I promise but for right now we need to get you checked out- ok?"

"You don't even have a scratch on you or-"

"Bella, not right now, I promise I'll explain later"

I had too much on my mind right now. I got my hardcore, first person experience proof that the Cullens' weren't your average small town family. I also had made a grave mistake because amidst it all- Edward had seen me use my powers, he was already fucking suspicious of me for whatever reason, but now...I wasn't the only one with proof.

The ambulance ride was a mess and I ended up having to fight to get on with Bella. But it gave me time to think- which was more of a curse than a blessing.


	8. Jasper's Perspective

_Quick Note:This is chapter is in 3rd p.o.v but it focuses mainly on Jasper's thoughts. I tried to make each break represent a chapter of the story so it's not going to explain everything, just the moments Jasper felt were significant. And this chapter is my longest so far._

* * *

The day started as any other day. It was gloomy weather with a light drizzle casting over Forks, so light that it wasn't noticeable to the human eye, and the town had this turquoise tint over it. Much like every other day, Alice was the last person to be ready for school and everyone sat piled in the living room, not actually worried about their attendance. You do something long enough and it begins to lose its value- attendance had long lost its value. The pixie-esque brunette didn't keep her siblings waiting for long, however, because in a matter of second she came bounding down the stairs. What no one had been prepared for was the excited squeal she let out as she stopped just before the final step- her hands clasped in front of her while her body shook with what Jasper felt was enthusiasm. His brow cocked sensing this abrupt emotion- Alice hadn't been feeling this way earlier in the morning, in fact it had appeared abruptly before she descended the staircase.

"We have to go! Today's a big day!"

On his left, Edward perked up- having given into his own curiosity and reading Alice's thoughts. Jasper's copper-haired brother sat up animatedly from his slouched position on the couch's arm. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, his mouth opening to say something, but Alice was quick to dash in front of him and cover his mouth with her tiny hands.

"Edward don't spoil the surprise!"

His dark blackening eyes flickered over to his blond brother and back to Alice with a question inside them. Jasper's brows furrowed noticing that whatever the two had seen clearly related to him- Alice nodded, her excitement returning tenfold. From Edward, Jasper felt a flicker of anticipation being overshadowed by mountain of vicarious happiness aimed toward him.

"_Alice_"

It was a warning, one that promised nothing really as Jasper didn't have the heart to raise a finger to the woman who offered him a new, better, happier life. She knew this to be true and simply offered him a beaming smile that stretched ear to ear and caused her nose to scrunch adorably. Rosalie seemed to notice something in that smile because she appeared before the brunette with sudden vigor and with her back turned to her "twin" she mouthed a single word to Alice that, from Jasper's perspective, caused the smaller girl to bounce on her toes- the sheer excitement she cradled within her little body trying to find a method of escape.

Although Rosalie simply crossed her arms and sauntered back into the awaiting hold of her mate, Jasper could feel the same vicarious happiness spreading through her as it had with Edward. Emmett shook his wife lightly, his eyes pouting for not being in the loop, but Rosalie just smiled at him. Although she refused to risk exposing the good news, she gave him a light peck- her emotions shifted to the love of a mate.

"**Alice**"

"Jasper, don't worry about it! I promise it's not a bad thing! I just want you to be surprised is all!"

"It's always a surprise with you, aint it"

Alice didn't respond directly to the comment, instead she forcefully turned the larger male around to face the doorway and began pushing him out the door.

"We'll make it on time if we leave now!"

Emmett groaned dramatically and Rosalie had to drag him by his collar.

Esme rushed downstairs to bid everyone goodbye before they left. She was left alone for the majority of the days and she honestly took care of the "kids" as if they were her own. Alice ran to Esme once she managed to shove Jasper into the car, with Emmett's assistance. Jasper tried to see what they were talking about but Edward was undoubtedly team Alice and took to tackling the blond against their dark-haired brother- who was eager to play rough.

Jasper had missed what was obviously shared by the look of sheer pleasure on Esme's face as Alice hopped into the passenger's side and Rosalie took to the driver's seat. Jasper waged that if Esme could cry, she would be- the overwhelming love she had for them coupled with the hope she was radiating towards Jasper was all the evidence he needed. Not that he could focus for long- Emmett wasn't done playing.

* * *

They pulled into a lot full of cars and no students. The usually buzzing atmosphere was quiet and dull as the Cullens pulled into an open spot and poured out the car. Jasper took one breath and held it- there was something in the air that was different from the rest- it smelled heavenly, yet it didn't ignite the burning in his throat. Whatever it was, Edward must've taken notice as well by the way his steps stuttered, and a hand flew over his nose.

"Bro, you ok?"

It was odd to hear the question being directed at the Cullen with the second-best control in the group. Edward's eyes flew to Alice in response who stood in a daze, eyes glossed over as she checked the future for an outlier. She was back in the next second, blinking unnecessarily before turning her golden eyes onto her brother.

"I didn't see her, but you'll be fine! You won't hurt her or anyone, I saw us going home like normal"

"Her?" Emmett stepped up with a cocked brow, his arms folded questioningly. Rosalie's positive emotions from earlier dimming slightly and pooling with confusion as her eyes flittered to Edward in surprise.

"I don't know how i missed it, but Edward's singer is here too"

"Please tell me it's not the same pers-"

"She's not, she's different"

Jasper held back a groan that Emmett had no problem letting out- Edward's singer clearly had to do with whatever Alice was hiding from him. Meaning he still had no clue what was really going on because she seemingly chose to omit certain information from coming to fruition.

Rosalie and Edward, however, visibly relaxed in understanding and were satisfied with their answers, much to Jasper's dismay.

"Will I see...her today?"

Alice gave Edward a sullen nod, Jasper could feel guilt building inside her as Edward struggled to maintain control over his bloodlust. Bloodlust that only worsened Jasper's own predicament.

Edward shot him a guttered "sorry", having heard Jasper's annoyed thoughts, but the blond shook his head.

"The blame doesn't fall on you, and it doesn't fall on you either, Alice- we'll get through this as we always do"

Jasper's words coupled with him pushing out a wave of calm to ease everyone's nerves did much in regaining the group's composure. Edward straightened his shoulders and stood tall, his face a little contorted but his control once again reigned.

"That's a Major for you" Emmett followed his words with a heavy sounding pat on Jasper's shoulder- but it was easily dismissed by the proud admiration Emmett resonated for Jasper that allowed him to smirk pridefully.

"Don't you forget it, brother"

Rosalie attempted to scoff but her laughter was audible to her siblings as she pulled Emmett to her side and began to stroll towards the building.

"Well now we're late for sure, we can talk more at lunch"

Alice bristled at the end of Rosalie's parting, but was quick to recover by linking her arm with her remaining brothers and leading them to the campus. Whatever it was that bothered her affected Edward who groaned hearing her thoughts but allowed her to usher drag them into the building.

This was the side of the Cullens that they didn't permit others the luxury of viewing.

* * *

After dropping Alice off to class and parting ways with Edward, Jasper found relief in his own bloodlust not being mixed with his brother's. Edward tried his best, but Jasper could always feel what people tried to hide. His classes went by as expected- lackluster and uncomfortable. He tended to stay in the back of the room, the seats beside him always empty, but his name still finding itself in the mouths of his peers whose eyes rarely left him. It was moments like this that Jasper thanked his military lifestyle giving him the ability to work a poker face. The attention and scents didn't bother him as they used to, but with the scent from earlier lingering in the air- Jasper was slowly becoming restless. Something in him was dying to follow the scent- but even though the burning didn't accompany it, Jasper was scared of what he'd do if he found the unfortunate soul who'd garnered his attention.

His classes had gone too slow for his liking, time went by slower when in suffering. And that's what he was doing- suffering. Alice's behavior this morning only popped into his head twice but nothing he forced his attention on remained in focus for long. The more he took in the scent the less he was able to smell the tantalizing scents of the students around him- but there wasn't enough of it for him to fully block out the ones that ignited his bloodlust.

When lunch finally pulled around, Jasper had to fight with himself against going off on his own to the source of the faint scent. He knew better than to chance it, so he settled for his usual routine of meeting with his siblings for lunch. Despite his common sense telling him not to stray from his coven, the instinctual urge was screaming for him to submit to it. As his siblings came into view, Jasper was hit with a wave a desperation emitting off of Edward. It was a needy animalistic urge to kill- and it only amplified Jasper's own urge to hunt.

Edward gritted his teeth, his face stuck in a contortion of anger as a compelling desire he was unfortunately all too familiar with reared its ugly head. Despite it all, Jasper had been getting better and he used the built resistance to revolt by emanating a sense of control and faith to his brother. Although he still brooded, Edward's features had calmed significantly at the overpowering feeling of resistance Jasper conjured for him. This all took place as Jasper strolled towards his coven at an even pace, albeit a little fast.

Edward gave his brother an appreciative grin as they all collectively made way to the cafeteria. Jasper nodded but he couldn't be bothered to say anything when his attention zeroed in on Alice's jumbled nerves- excitement, happiness, anticipation, nervousness. They were swimming around hazardously within her small frame and it showed by the way she bounced on her toes as she stepped into the building. Alice turned to him as Rosalie and Emmett pushed pass the double doors, ignoring all the eyes that fell on them as Rosalie strutted effortlessly to the table with her husband in tow.

"I'm so happy for you, Jazz!"

It was clear that Alice was referring to something that had yet to happen, as she usually did. The girl often spoke of the future like it was the past, which to her it probably was.

Jasper never got the chance to question her though, because in the moment that they'd stepped through the door- the scent, that damn scent that'd been taunting him in faint wisps, unexpectedly hit him full force. Jasper had taken a staged breath of air, for appearances sake, and he'd been overthrown. The blond vampire stuttered in his steps at the sweet, yet somehow spicy smell of vanilla and rosemary blended seamlessly. It flooded his senses and in that moment; he'd never felt so...**full**.

His eyes snapped over to the source in a fraction of a second and he was _bewitched _by the ethereally beautiful brown-skinned woman who sat with her head down and her big brown eyes the color of molasses with honey specs _not_ on them. Jasper found himself displeased that her eyes rimmed with thick curled lashed were settled on the unappetizing tray of food in front of her instead of him.

_"yeah, cause they're all together. Like, Together-Together, the blonde girl, Rosalie, is dating the big-dark haired boy, Emmett, they're like a thing- I'm not even sure that's legal"_

Another displeasing thing he noticed was the voice of another brunette that Jasper was more familiar with, even if he couldn't remember her name. She had been a resident of Forks her entire life and had not been pleased when Edward rejected her advances their first year at Forks. It was clear she was harbored ill feelings for the Cullen family as she introduced them to- it was in that moment that Jasper realized the other newest member of Forks High. A tall, pale, attractive girl with long brown and a doe-like eyes. She did nothing to deter him from the stunning sight beside her, however, and his attention easily found itself stolen as a melodic voice danced through the air.

_"barely, they're not related. They're just minding their business"_ her voice was as enchanting as her beauty to him.

Dark shimmering eyes cut up to gaze daringly into those of the Cullens personal narrator- the girl, her name returned in a flash _Jessica_, sputtered for a response for a moment before a bespectacled brunette spoke in defense of the Cullens as well. Jessica seemed to snap out of her shock enough to weakly respond to their defenses.

_"It's still weird"_

"She's beautiful Jazz! We're gonna be such good friends!"

It was Alice who managed to break his trance before anyone could notice is blatant gazing of the enticing woman before him. Like everything with the Cullens, this went unnoticed by many because it occurred within a such a short amount of time

Jasper took a minute to respond, he was too busy collecting his bearings while berating himself as they passed her table. Jasper held his breath, unable to trust his himself not to make a scene. Something very similar to the bloodlust, but undeniably more dangerous had ignited inside him with every breath of her he took.

"Alice, what is it that I just experienced?"

Alice giggled excitedly and twirled in front of him as the passed by the table after what felt to be an eternity.

"That's her, Jazz! Your true mate!"

Although she tried to contain her excitement to keep her voice low- Alice's words sounded loud coupled with the staggering amount of exuberance she was harboring. Jasper felt overwhelmed by emotions as his family conjoined at their table. His siblings heard everything, and even Rosalie couldn't find it in her to ruin the moment with her very real concerns pertaining to a human mate.

"My man, I can't wait to meet her"

"You'll love her Em! She likes to play rough!"

Emmett grinned hearing about another potential contender in his games, completely disregarding the fact that she was human. Alice saw it, so it must work out somehow.

Jasper, however, didn't miss the correlation and went to reprimand his brother's future actions- but he stopped short feeling the surface of his skin buzzing in delight. Without needing to check, he knew she was looking at him. He picked up the way her heart stuttered when his eyes eagerly slid to lock into her gaze- a humming in the air sounded but Jasper denounced it as his mind playing tricks. Because in the same moment everything in him opened up to her like a floodgate. Jasper was surprised by how strong the pull was- to look into her eyes had given him such a strong sense of fulfillment that he was taken aback. He watched her brows furrow in confusion as her eyes trailed his features analytically, his own gaze dropped when her full pink lips huffed out in a pout that him yearning. For what exactly? Jasper was too afraid to find out.

She was the first to pull away and Jasper frowned feeling her self-admonishment. Although he agreed, it was felt terrifyingly good to just be acknowledge by her.

His head snapped to his mind-reading brother who found the time to chuckle in his own time of dismay.

"You better think before you speak, brother"

It was a very real warning coming from the Major himself- but Edward didn't seem to care as he voiced his thoughts to the table.

"He's absolutely enamored by the mere thought of her"

Alice winced as the words left Edward's mouth and she lightly patted said brother on the back in a grimace.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Teddy"

Jasper bit the toothpick in his mouth as his lips curled in a smirk that held unwanted promise.

"Damn right"

Edward was eager, however, to slip into the distraction his family provided him. He could no longer even manage the sight of the brunette with long straight hair and big doe eyes, too fearful of the little restraint he had left to deny the burning in his throat.

* * *

Jasper's history class started as it usually did. The teacher began to take attendance as his students settled down throughout the classroom. The class wasn't too large so there were a couple of open seats available, but most of them were around or near Jasper. Not that he minded, the less people around him the easier it was to tame the burning in his throat every time he took in a staged breath of air. Jasper could hear footsteps approaching the door outside but didn't pay them much mind. He exhaled before slowly sucking in another wind of air- he took in a larger gulp of air then he planned to as a familiar scent flooded through the open doorway. With his head down, his eyes snapped up in a predatory gaze as his mate- **his** **mate **\- entered the small room and blushed with an apologetic grin aim at the teacher. Mr. Morrison's irritation vanished upon being captured by those sweet brown eyes and he waved her off in a random direction, which she smiled at before quickly shuffling over to the rows of tables- hurriedly examining which seat to choose. She didn't seem to realize who she sat by as she settled her things beside him- Jasper found himself questioning if the bond had unknowingly pulled her to him or if he'd accidentally made his seat seem the most appealing to her. She still hadn't taken notice as she placed her bag down and was startled by the teacher's projection of a name.

"Anita Rodriguez!"

Her head snapped to attention with surprisingly sharp reflex and her eyes seemed to brighten as her heart raced in her chest. Jasper clenched his jaw, unearthly annoyed that she'd been startled or was he annoyed that he'd already felt a little protective over her? His human mate, _Anita Rodriguez_. The name chimed in his head like a symphony.

"Sir?"

There it was again- her voice serenading him as she spoke. It was a soft voice, but it had a feminine gruff to it. Jasper also noticed the northern metropolitan accent that contrasted with his own. His lips quirked noticing how fate worked, to set him with a northerner when he himself used to be a confederate soldier. Jasper grimaced at his own thoughts he'd long come to terms with what that part of his life meant to others. He also knew that his mate would mostly disapprove of this if she were to ever find out. He'd cross that bridge when it came.

Anita, his mate, had been shy to talk to him but once she felt comfortable Jasper was pleased to see her move confidently and speak her honest thoughts- even when she didn't mean to. Jasper was surprised on more than one occasion by her bold demeanor, but her blush added a layer of innocence to her that gave lay to some not so innocent thoughts. Jasper was quick to tame that part of the bond as they went through the worksheet they'd been assigned, and he was happily taken aback by his mate's apparent knowledge of history- which she brushed off to small reading. Although they breezed through the questions, it took longer than it should've to finish because Jasper had become aware that he took pleasure in teasing her. Especially when it came to calling her Darlin' with a little extra drawl. He was enjoying the way her heart drummed in her chest too much to realize for the first time in many many years- his hunger was on the back burner of his mind.

* * *

Jasper had returned to school the next day to a big shock- his mate was avoiding him. It wasn't just him, however, the only person she seemed to speak to was, who he found out to be Bella Swan, Edward's singer.

"Jazz, you're gonna scare her if you keep staring like that" it was Alice who chastised him for his unabashed staring. His mate had lingering feelings of fear in her system and was substantially more guarded than she had been the day before. Jasper's attention divulged for no longer than a second to give Alice an unbothered look before roaming back to his mate.

"Jazz, she's right, you know"

"He wouldn't be so hung up if she wasn't playing hard-to-get, she's avoiding him"

Jasper winced at Rosalie's words, feeling a slight sting at hearing it aloud. Rose gave him an apologetic gaze for her insensitivity, but her feelings hadn't changed.

"She's not playing hard to get, something's off, I don't see her as well as I did yesterday, something's changed"

The table fell silent, the four of them simultaneously swearing at Edward for making an abrupt trip to Alaska when a simple mind-sweep would be all they needed to answer their questions.

Anita's phone went off and her heart raced after looking at the screen, a sense of embarrassment flooding her system before she delivered a swift kick to Edward's singer beneath the table. The kick must've been light because the pale brunette wasn't fazed and gave a devious smirk to Anita.

_"Finally noticed Jasper Cullen staring at you, huh?"_

Anita's back straightened as the words left Jessica's mouth and it opened up for a rain of teasing to befall the frazzled Hispanic girl. Jasper noted he didn't like it so much when others were doing the teasing. But it was enough to prompt the girl to shift her head enough for their eyes to meet, Jasper couldn't stop the smirk he felt as her faced tinted rose, her wavy tresses falling to cover her face like a curtain. Her head snapped back to her table and he could feel the excitement and delight she felt- but it was overpowered by confusion and fear. Jasper sighed in momentary defeat, he needed to be patient- she's only human at the end of the day.

**The day did not end as planned**. In an attempt to calm her nerves Jasper only scared her off. She had somehow been able to feel him pushing a wave of calm onto her, and he knew that she correlated it to him by the look of fearful understanding she directed at him as she blocked him out. For the first time since his days in the army, Jasper found himself fearing for his life. She knew he had a gift and it seemed she also had one, but her beating heart and rosy cheeks told him that she was indeed mortal and very much alive. Anita ran out the door, slamming it in his face to deter him- but when he pushed it open, she was gone. It wasn't that he couldn't see her in the sea of students- it was that she had disappeared and was nowhere in sight.

Jasper bristled- did she know about him? What he was? What his family was? Would she try to expose them?

Alice appeared beside him, her face as upset as it could get before scolding him for scaring Anita off. Jasper tried to explain the situation but there was so much he couldn't explain since her didn't yet have any answers.

By the time his family regrouped Anita was gone, her scent faint in the air.

* * *

For a week the two had been playing a dangerous game. Dancing around each other without ever making contact. It wasn't the way Jasper liked to handle things, but every time he was ready to end it- Anita sensed him and her internal conflict showed itself to him. He didn't want to pressure her, but he needed her to know he hadn't given up on getting answers. Carlisle offered she could just be a gifted human, but Jasper knew it went beyond that. She was more than human, and he had a burning desire to find out what because regardless- she's his mate. They're not meant to be apart after finding each other, it's not how the bond works.

Edward had returned to school after his reboot trip. His eyes were a fluorescent golden and he shinned in health. Edward had been willing to take a peek into Anita's mind for him and he confirmed that there was something different about the way she regarded their family. She knew something, but her mind tiptoed around the idea- she was trying her best to deny something about the family.

"So she knows" Rosalie spat, arms shaking as she glared at said girl with much malice.

"She won't tell" Alice said this firmly in response. She always got attached too quickly, it wasn't her fault when she could literally see her future with someone.

"But that could change, your visions aren't always correct"

Alice huffed indignantly, taking personal offense at Rosalie's claim.

"Anita won't tell anyone, she knows it's not her secret to tell"

"Humans are fickle, Alice, what she believes today could change tomorrow-"

"But it won't" Alice could be the most stubborn out of the entire family, even for someone who could see the future.

Emmett attempted to calm his wife, but the bell rang, and they were all forced to separate knowing their livelihood depended on a seventeen-year-old girl's ability to keep a secret.

* * *

To say he was surprised by Anita's shift in character would be a lie. Anita had been vehement in her attempts to blockade him from getting to her. However, after their brief meeting in the parking lot, that swelled Jasper with pride to hear his mate was a strong independent woman, Anita had chanced a look in his direction. It happened to be when he was preoccupied with giving into temptation- his mate was stunning and the way those leather pants hugged her legs only accentuated her curvy figure. He hadn't realized what he was doing until his eyes had trailed from her toned legs to her thick thighs taking time to rest on her full hips. He shamefully lamented over the jacket she wore that hide the rest of her figure before his eyes fell on her plump permanent pout lips that were pulled at a corner of her face. She was smirking, Jasper blinked in surprise as his eyes met her glimmering brown orbs. He had been caught. If he could've, he would've blushed at the wink she threw his way- but the fluttering nerves she emitted revealed her bashfulness of the situation.

Lunch passed and Jasper was eager to see what awaited him in history. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was nervous to see his mate. Had earlier been a fluke on her part? Was she ready to let him in? Or was she still planning on shutting him out.

To his delight, Anita had come around to whatever she had been so conflicted over. He could still feel the internal battle inside her, preventing her from making the first move. Jasper was more than ready to get into the swing of things, however, and took that first step for them. Although the start was rocky, but it a matter of minutes they spoke to each other like there was no pause. Not that Jasper planned to let that go, it was something they needed to address, but the look in Anita's eyes said it wasn't something she planned to gloss over either. They'd cross that bridge when it came too.

Everything would've gone smoothly, had the teacher not made the class attempt to work together as a whole Since people saw how friendly he was with Anita, they believed he would offer them the same cordial attitude, many people came to their table under the ruse of needing assistance. Even with Anita beside him, he was beginning to feel the burn in his throat as the two were constantly being intervened. He stopped talking, he stopped breathing; he couldn't chance it- not with her so close to him. Anita picked up his slack and had even begun to get annoyed for the both of them. It was clear people were flocking to the duo specifically and Anita lied saying it was distracting them from their work. Anita ended up having to do the rest of the work, she didn't ask him what was wrong, but she did check up on him. He could only offer a wordless nod and the concern look she sent his way was coupled with understanding. Jasper felt she truly did understand what was happening. Their work was collected, and the bell rang. Jasper waited for the class to clear out, he didn't trust himself to move, his hands were gripping his knees so tightly in the back of his mind he thought they'd shatter.

Anita packed her belongings slowly as students packed their bags leisurely. He froze as warmth enveloped his right hand and he glance down to see it was Anita's ringed hand tenderly reassuring him. What followed next left Jasper in a state of awe. The scents around him began to alleviate until the vanished entirely, next went the sound of blood pumping throughout the body and hearts pounding like a devilish drum- tempting him to act. It was absolutely silent in a room full of students and Jasper knew it had to do with the glazed overlook in Anita's eyes. Despite it all, Jasper could still smell Anita's tailored scent, he heard her heart drumming in her chest along with the humming souring from her ring. But she was always an exception to him- he could never hurt her.

When the class cleared, Anita jumped out of her seat, bag already prepped on her shoulder and in a familiar scene, she ran out the room. Had it not been for the hope she left him with, he would've surely chased after her- only this time he would've caught her.

"See you tomorrow, Jasper"

His name falling from her lips caused his chest to rumble appreciatively.

_She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into._

He wasn't surprised that Anita was nowhere to be found in the halls after he exited after her. Whatever it was, she did it often. As long as it wasn't to get away from him, Jasper didn't mind it.

Alice ran up to him with a beaming grin before squeezing him out of excitement.

"I told you she wouldn't tell!"

"You can thank me for that, we had a little girls-talk in physics today"

Jasper gave his "twin" an exasperated look that he knew conveyed his doubt in Rosalie's interference. He wouldn't believe that it was truly the push Anita needed to overcome her concerns and throw caution to the wind.

"Whatever you say, darling sister"

"I'm serious!"

His family conjoined at Edwards car like they always did, Emmett and Edward poking fun at the blond while Rosalie added her usual snarky remarks every now-and-then and Alice gushed at the prospective member of the family. Apparently, Bella's future was harder to read than Anita's. Something that caused Edward's teasing to lessen as he contemplated what it meant. Jasper had just opened the backseat door when everything went to shit.

Jasper felt it before anything- a sudden overwhelming sense of dread flooding his system and immobilizing him in his spot. Emmett nearly ramming into his shoulder due to the abrupt pause in steps. Alice gasped, her hands flying out to grasp Jasper's lower arms in a deathly grip as her eyes glazed over for a second. She blinked out of her haze and her head snapped in the direction of Fork High's two newest additions: Bella Swan and Anita Rodriguez.

This utterly horrifying sense of dread was resonating out of Anita in waves- her body was rigid and her eyes glazed much like Alice's when she gets a vision. Jasper was caught in a loop- his nerves screamed for him to go to her, but his conscience reeled him in, restraining himself from moving. Jasper watched as Anita seemingly broke free from her gaze and her eyes snapped pass Bella into an obscure direction- her hand extending out to Bella, who stood an arm's length away.

In this same time frame the Cullen family winced- ears ringing due to the screeching sound of rubber being forcefully slid across an asphalt road, metal squeaking in protest at the strain being applied to the large vehicle that was heading straight for the two very human very breakable civilian girls.

"Jasper **no**, she's going to be fine!"

Alice had been prepared as usual, her tiny arms holding great strength- yet still struggled to restrain the blond who had jolted forward to the Puerto Rican brunette with rose-tinted cheeks, bronzed skin, and teary eyes that she used to stare death in the face.

Emmett's large bear sized hands clamped down on Jasper's forearms, squeezing his brother while simultaneous pulling him back.

"Don't do it brother"

Rosalie followed shortly, gripping his left arm while Alice focused on restraining his right. Out of all of them, Jasper was the most equip for battle, they needed to be cautious when constraining him. One wrong move and he'd be free in a second. The three worked on getting him into the car, door already open to accept him but Jasper managed to grip the top of the door and the metal was giving beneath his fingertips. Had it not been for Alice holding him back, he would've taken the door off it's hinge by now.

Jasper let out a growl- one that surprised himself to hear. It was feral, full of unbridled rage and a deadly promise to those who obstructed his goal, he was beginning to lose grip of his self-control the more he ran out of time to save her. The van was moving tantalizingly slow in his eyes, but he knew it would only take a couple of seconds before it reached her. A girl he'd known for less than a month, just over a week. A girl that was just beginning to open up to him. A girl he knew to be his mate. Jasper watched as her big shimmering molasses brown eyes fell into his line of gaze, she spoke to him without ever saying a word. His mate was calling out to him and he was being forced to watch her die, by the hands of his own family. He felt that unhinged part of him begging to be released to remind his family why he was called Major.

"Do you want her to find out? Like this?"

It was a surprisingly insightful question coming from the least insightful member of the Cullen household. It was enough to put a temporary pause on Jasper and Emmett took this chance to pounce on his brother- shoving Jasper deep into the car.

What Jasper, nor anyone else apparently, didn't count on was for Edward Cullen to also feel this itchy desperate need to act. So, while everyone was distracted by Jasper's abnormal display of concern and underlying threats- Edward dashed pass them. He was completely indifferent to the idea of being caught, because in this moment all he could think about was reaching Bella in time. Although he couldn't read her mind, he didn't need to. The reality of the situation dawned upon her rather quickly and mortification sprawled across her face in an instant. Her eyes wide and tears quickly brimming her waterline- she was going to die- he wouldn't let her.

Jasper's moment of relief was quickly washed away when he could feel Edward's sole concern not on Anita- he had managed to rip his arms from Alice and Rosalie's supernaturally strong grasps- but he was too late. Edward had clipped the end of the van, successfully saving Bella from being hit- but sending the front of the van sliding to where Anita stood. Even from inside the car, with Emmett doing his best to prevent Jasper from view of the accident- the blond could clearly see Anita's fate.

Bella screamed out for her closest friend in a hopeless anguish as the two vehicles shook from the aftermath of the collision and Emmett had to slam Jasper into the car's seat to prevent him from tearing the car inside out and exposing the family. Edward had been lucky not to have been caught, the same wouldn't apply to Jasper, who gripped his brother's arm so tightly that a small muffled cracking could be heard beneath the fabric of Emmett's shirt. Jasper's mind was a frenzy- he'd seen it, no human could've avoided it- she was- no- yes? Was his mate- had she- how? **Edward**! Alice?

Alice entered from the other side of the car, doing her best to separate the two who had begun to wrestle for dominance. Emmett becoming increasingly worried of his own fate as Jasper's strength began to overrule his own.

"Anita's alive, Jasper! She's not hurt, she's ok!" Her words fell on deaf ears. Jasper was on the brink of losing it.

Jasper pushed Emmett off him in a rush, a sharp _clink_ breaking through the air, Emmett now cradled his shoulder. Finally managing to exit the family car, Jasper was ready to attack and give his family hell for allowing his mate to die such a meaningless death when he could've-

"Tyler! Ty-Wake up my mans!"

It was her voice, his mate- Jasper's attention snapped immediately in response to the hypnotically melodic voice of his beautifully inclined mate. She stood at the driver's side of the van that just moments ago threatened her very existence and worried over the driver that Jasper was more than ready to tear apart at the very sight. Jasper couldn't stop his chest from rumbling in relief when he saw that Alice had been absolutely correct- his mate was perfectly healthy. He wanted to snatch her away from Tyler's van, distance her from the thing that nearly took her from him. However, noticing her good condition had allowed him to calm considerably and he had enough sense not to approach her.

Not a _single_ mark rested on her flawless skin, although she smelled daringly enticing- there was not a speck of blood on her. In fact, had he not seen it for himself- he would've never suspected her to have been involved in a life-threatening collision accident.

"No way, that van should've smushed her"

Alice was quick to deliver a sharp smack to the back of Emmett's head, scolding him for not being careful with his words as Jasper's dark eyes fell on his dark-haired brother in a dangerous gaze. Emmett muttered a quick apology while rubbing his sore shoulder that he managed to relocate in time, knowing inherently that this was not one of his and Jasper's brotherly bouts. Rosalie was wise to keep quiet, but Jasper could feel the anger radiating off her, had he not had a good suspicion that it was directed toward his brother, Edward- he was sure he would've snapped by then.

Jasper's dark golden eyes trailed back to his fragile mate and roamed freely- more so checking her conditions than checking her out.

Edward was by their side in an instant, Jasper bit back a growl- his anger pertaining to Edward's disregard for Anita's safety had lingered. Edward understood this and quickly offered a sincere apology.

"Jasper I'm sorry, in that moment all I could think about was Bella"

Rosalie intervened.

"Not here- you've already risked our exposure once. We'll talk about this at home"

The others silently agreed, eyeing the two males in poorly hidden contempt. Today could've ended very very badly. Jasper and Edward had the decency to be ashamed and followed their siblings into the car. Jasper's shaded golden once again casting a glance in his mate's direction- she was cradling Bella into her arms when he caught a snippet of their conversation as Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot.

"_I saw- the van! You were in the middle! I thought-"_

"_I know, hey I know, I'll explain later- I promise but for right now we need to get you checked out- ok?"_

"_You don't even have a scratch on you or-"_

"_Bella, not right now, I promise I'll explain later"_

His eyes traveled to Edward, who had been there to see Anita dodge the van in time- but he was taken back by the hard look Edward directed towards Anita as they drove off.

"What is it?" The question came out gruff and hostile- Jasper was trying not to take offense at the look Edward had given Anita.

"I didn't see her dodge the van" Edward's words came out heavy and just as hostile as Jasper's. Emmett chimed in, trying to ease the tension.

"Heard Anita is really good at softball, she probably out ran it-"

"No, Edward's right, Anita didn't run from it- I saw it"

Rosalie's grip audibly tightened on the steering wheel.

"You saw it? As i you knew-"

"I saw it just before it happened! It was too spontaneous of a wrong turn for me to have seen it any sooner"

Rosalie sighed irritably but let it go, knowing there was nothing to be done about it.

"What do you mean, she didn't run from it? She couldn't have just vanished-"

"However, that is exactly what she did"

Edward cut Emmett off, the brunet opened his mouth to rebuttal but his words died in his throat as Edward's word rang loudly in the air. It implied too much for them to ignore it. Edward had seen it, Alice had seen it- so it must've happened as they said it did.

"She just _vanished_?"

Jasper spoke up, not wanting the conversation to die there- this was his mate they were talking about, after all. He had a right to know what exactly took place due to his family holding him back from intervening.

"When I saved Bella, I **accidentally** sent the van Anita's way, just as the van was about to hit her, she snaps her fingers and disappears- like magic"

Despite the seriousness in Edward's tone, Emmett laughed at the incredulity of the scenario. It was too much for even a vampire to comprehend.

"She's human! There's no way-"

"I saw it, Emmett! Before everything happened I had a vision that Anita would take herself out of the van's path- well initially she was going to stop the van- but then Edward got involved-"

"She was going to stop the van? How the hell would she have done that?"

This time Alice was silent, and they knew that meant she didn't have an exact answer. She defeatedly shrugged her shoulders but was quick to recover with fiery vigor.

"Listen! I don't know how exactly! But if Edward hadn't jumped in, Anita would've stopped the van! I heard it- in my vision Bella saw it happen!"

Everyone turned to Edward for validation, much to Alice's dismay. However, he did validate her story.

"The how is blurry, but she's right- in her vision Bella claims Anita stopped the van and Anita doesn't deny it"

They made it to their house in no time and Edward quickly departed- heading toward the hospital to "get some answers"- but the siblings new it was to check up on Bella. Esme walked into the living room and was quick to notice her "children's" disheveled appearances- specifically Jasper and Emmett's.

"Boys, we talked about this- wait until you get home to roughhouse" her words were scolding but it was her soft angelic tone that made them feel shame. Especially when Rosalie was quick to blame Jasper's inability to control himself. Esme listened as Alice took up explaining everything that happened as well as her and Edward's revelations about Jasper's mate. Esme listened patiently, not once interrupting the story, already knowing about Jasper's other half residing in the same school as them.

"It's not your fault, Jasper, a mate bond is very strong, no matter how new. She was in danger and you reacted as any mate would. However, is this the first instance you noticed Anita was a little different"

Jasper was a man that didn't beat around the bush, he was quick to give a response.

"No ma'am, Anita's always raised my suspicion since the beginning, she was able to purposely block me from feeling her emotions and has always been able to…evade confrontation"

"Evade how?"

"I'm not sure, one moment she's there, the second she walks out the door she's gone"

Esme was silent as she pondered these occurrences, but something was clearly on her mind.

"Esme, do you know something?" It was Alice who questioned the mother of the coven, successfully pulling Esme out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I have an inkling, but it would be better to discuss once Carlisle arrives. He would be able to confirm my notion"

Alice and Emmett huffed childishly at their mother's words. Rosalie glared silently at the ground- unwilling to admit that her curiosity had been piqued. Jasper studies Esme's face, he could feel the uncertainty radiating off of her and decided, for now, he would say nothing. It wouldn't benefit him any more than waiting for Carlisle to return home.

So, they waited.


	9. My, not so secret, secret

The hospital was busy, busier than I expected from such a small town. However, we didn't wait long for Bella or Tyler to be admitted and half an hour later I was even allowed to see the two. I was eager to check up on Bella and dip, as heartless as that sounded. The whole ride here Bella had been giving me a look that she usually reserved for the Cullens. It was a scrutinizing gaze that conveyed a deep yearning to understand and a subtle warning. It seems that I had been wrong to assume Bella hadn't seen my magical escape from getting crushed by Tyler's van. I didn't know whether to avoid her gaze or feign innocence- like I've said before: Bella is unnaturally perceptive. I don't doubt doing either would've set off her alarms.

This is why I wasn't at all surprised by the way her eyes narrowed in suspicion at me as I entered the unit she was being kept on. It seemed more like an urgent care facility by the way the unit was open and filled with patients side by side on stretchers instead of beds. Bella's "bed" was right beside Tyler's, who was with his parents, the hospital curtain meant to partition the two was drawn back and allowed for me to focus on Tyler's bandaged head instead of Bella's piercing gaze. By the way she huffed I assume she noticed this deliberate action too.

"Ty, you good man? I was worried about you, are you feeling ok?"

Although I was doing this mainly to prolong an inevitable confrontation with an impatient brunette, I meant what I said. Despite my self-enforced distance from Tyler and his gang of friends, i still recognize them as people with their own lives and problems. I would hate for anything truly bad to happen to any of them. Tyler looked shocked by the sincerity in my tone, not that I blame him- I tend to come off as a bitch. Under different circumstances I might have shuddered deterredly at his blushing cheeks and feigned cocky smirk, but it was all so Tyler-like that I was just grateful to see him alive period. But then his face drained of color and my brows scrunched in concern.

"Oh shit, you were there too, right? I remember seeing you next to Bella! Anita, I'm so sorry, honestly! I hadn't meant for any of that to happen- I didn't know-"

"Ty, chill my guy, I'm not even a patient here- you are, we're good"

Tyler nodded so fervently I'd been afraid his head was gonna pop off his neck from the sheer force. His mom beside him thanked me for my understanding before trying to reign in her son by shutting the partition. Despite my soothing, I could tell Tyler was not at all relieved by my words and I almost groaned knowing how persistent this kid can be. I was likely to deal with his ambush again. However, it was sort of endearing how guilty he felt, it meant he had a compassionate heart and enough sense to recognize he was being a little reckless on icy roads. Although that's more of the school's fault for not clearing the ice with a bunch of idotic highschoolers behind the wheel.

Bella took the closed curtain as a sign for her to start talking- but by the fucking grace of God we were interrupted by a brunet male with a mustach and- oh it's her dad. Thank you, Chief Swan, you are a blessing.

"Bella!"

I felt my insides churn at how utterly distressed her father sounded as his footsteps pounded towards us. I was pleasantly taken aback by the way his eyes full of concern flickered between his daughter and I. He must've been told about my "involvement" in the accident. In a week I've been to Bella's house a couple of times- her dad loves me.

"Thank God, are you two ok" it was breathed out faster than I've ever heard the man speak. It's almost alarming when compared to his usual laid back drawl and had me spieling out an apology without any real context behind it. I just felt bad for his worries, specifically the ones focused on me. However, nothing could really compare to the way my mom came bounding in through the double doors, a loud _smack!_ resonating thoughout the unit and causing me to jump. Or was it the way her ring rang in a high pitched buzz that only I was able to hear. Coming in a second behind my rampant mom was a platinum blond haired man with porcelain pale skin and golden eye- oh it's Dr. Cullen. The Vampire daddy, the Vaddy?

"Anita!"

If I thought I felt bad for worrying Charlie, it was nothing compared to the way my heart stuttered seeing the glossy eyes of my mother with her cheeks stained red and puffiness surrounding her eyes.

I was quick to console her by throwing my arms around her frame and squeezing tightly. Her hands rubbed my back up and down as she cried into my shoulder.

"Mami, estoy bien, me fui antes de que algo pudiera pasar" (im fine, i left before anything could happen)

She didn't say anything, I still think she was too shocked to see me ok to say much. I mean, first I'm attacked by a group of vampires and next I'm almost hit by a car? It hasn't even been a month and already we've got problems.

"Anita, i still believe that you should be admitted in order to ensure you are truly in good condition"

I sighed at Dr. Cullen's words and couldn't control pouting slightly at the thought of going through the admission process just to be told I'm alright. My mom nodded and was about to open her mouth to agree but I swiftly interjected.

"Ay Mami, I'm fine, ya le di! Ya tú sabes, i left before anything went down"

My mom must have misunderstood what I meant when I told her I "left" before anything could happen. So, as discretely as I could, I tapped my ring finger with my middle finger, trying to convey the message. By the way her eyes snapped directly into mine, and the her ring's buzzing decreasing dramatically, I knew she got the hint. Unfortunately for me, my discretion proved futil, he tried to hide it, but I saw the way Dr. Cullen's eyes flickered from me to my finger before trying to swiftly go back to his clipboard. Not only had he noticed my little message, but Bella seemed to catch onto what I was implying- even with the little that she understood and jumped in.

"Yeah, M-Ms. Mercado! Anita didn't get hit at all! It's almost like she _disappeared_ before the van could hit her!" By the way her eyes flickered to me- I knew she had chosen her words all too carefully. My mom recognized this as well and her ring piped up angrily, at who? I couldn't tell, but I knew I'd hear it when we got home.

"Guess all those years in softball finally paid off" ma's been doing this for a while, the excuse rolled off her tongue like butter and filled in any holes.

Bella didn't dare show my mom she wasn't falling for it, but she had no problem glaring at me scrutinizingly. I would also be hearing from her later, it seems.

Dr. Cullen came to my rescue when he began to inspect Bella closely. My mom and I used this time to dismiss ourselves, bidding my nosy brunette friend a goodbye. My mom told me to wait for me in the parking garage, she'd leave work early but she needed to finalize some documents and save some files before leaving. Before leaving Bella completely, I made the hasty decision to mouth some hefty words.

_I'll explain it all tomorrow_

She couldn't respond due to her father's and Dr. Cullen's prodding, but the light jut of her chin told me she agreed.

I made it a couple of hallways out the room, nearly toward one of the hospital's many exits before being stopped. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my skull as my feet stomped admittedly childishly at the sight of a broody vampire leaning against the exit's door. Edward must've found something amusing about my reaction because he could seeing him try to wipe a smirk off his face before he straightened his posture. I didn't bother attempting a spree as he made his way towards me, not necessarily menacingly but I could see the interrogating intent behind his eyes. When he was about a foot away I took a step back and glared, symbolizing that he was close enough. Thankfully, despite the situation we found ourselves in, Edward was respectful enough to accept my unspoken but obvious demand and he stopped before me.

"We need to talk" he said is as if he wasn't sure, slow and almost exasperatedly as if he was exhausted. And too be honest, I understood that exhaustion a little too well. Having to hide what I am for so long, hiding what I've learned since I moved here, the training- we moved here to fucking get away from the bullshit. Not pile up some more. So, despite the aprehension that built in my chest at the thought of future consequences- I took a chance.

"Yeah, i sorta got that, but not here and not now, I'm already gonna hear an earful of it when I get home for slipping up in front of Bella, if I tell my mom that our local bloodsucker saw me too, she'd kill me"

Edward surprisingly chuckled at my words, which was the complete opposite response from what I expected. I just called this man out, I just admitted to knowing his secret, pretty rudely too- and he's laughing at my poor attempt to alleviate some tension? That's a little suspect, almost like he was already aware of my discovery.

"I don't relish telling my family that our secret's been discovered by a stranger"

"So how about we get a little more acquainted?" After saying this I stuck out my hand and offered him the best grin I could given our circumstances.

"Anita Rodríguez, a proud member of the supernatural community"

The copper haired teen scoffed at my words, but his poorly hidden smirk dissuade my offense. A cold, icy hand extended towards my own before taking it in a firm but gentle grasp. His eyes met mine and although he wore this amusement on the surface, I could tell he was just as nervous as I was about this turn of events.

"Edward Cullen, a fellow member"

I snorted with an eye roll, but didnt bother ruining our cordial atmosphere with a sarcastic comment. That can wait for later, when we both can handle another joke.

"By the way, I will be asking about your and Bells-"

Edward opened his mouth, most likely to deny the accusation I had yet to make, but I waved him off before he could speak.

"Don't bother, Eddy boy, it's obvious as the night is dark, I just want to make sure she's ok, friend duties you know"

Edward looked more uncomfortable at the prospect of having to discuss his feelings than at my revelation of his family's secret. However, this is a necessecity. I don't plan on telling Bella about the Cullens, it's not my place- but I'm not gonna watch her become a meal.

"She's not my meal"

It was said with so much conviction that I felt I was a direct response to my own thoughts. I blinked in surprise, unsure how to respond for just a second before regaining my senses.

"Sorry, still wrapping my head around things, Can you give me until Monday? I need to get my head straight"

Edward lip twitched toward the end of my sentence, as if I had said something funny. I was grateful to see him choke it down before unnecessarily clearing his throat and nodding to agreement.

"That is understandable, until Monday, Anita"

"God you're a geezer"

Edward didn't choke down his clearly amused chuckle that time. Our confrontation ended with great timing too, because when I turned to exit I noticed Rosalie and Carlisle slowly ascending towards us. I signaled my leave to Edward before making a swift exit- I've got enough on my plate.

The home treatment was as expected- a lot of yelling, of lot of frustrated tears, a couple of threats of moving before ultimately my mom settled on upgrading my training regimen for the next month. This honestly wasn't as bad as I was expecting, I was sure she'd have my head on a fucking stick for threatening exposing us. But my mom also has the sixth sense that tells her someone's relationship with her. It also relates to our ability to sense when someone might try to fuck us over or when we're in serious fucking danger. I should've known she'd sense it with Bella too, but when we were arguing there seemed to be something else on her mind. It had to do with Bells by the way ma worded it.

"Does she know already? Has anyone else to her?" It was a weird question because why would she know about sorcery? In New York we weren't the only family on the block with a little magic, and almost everyone we knew personally was like us- but that's because we had to form family alliances to ensure our safety. It was getting dangerous to be a sorcerer without a coven and some connections- hence why we dropped everything and left. Daniel doesn't even practice his sorcery like ma and I do because he was so put off by the violence that was breaking out over territory. It's like a magical gang war and we didn't want that.

But outside of New York? You're not likely to see more than one actively practicing coven in a town. A sorcerer's magic is stronger hereditarily and if it's not practiced and passed down then it goes away after a couple of generations. My family is a pretty strong sorcerer coven and my magic is pretty strong because of it being practiced religiously for generations- but their was a big decline in magic around the industrialization period. Many families stopped practicing and it severely weakened their bloodlines abilities.

Or at least, this is what ma told me. I knew some of it, like the bloodline getting stronger the longer magic is practiced. I had no idea about the industrialization piece though, but it makes sense.

"Ma why are you telling me this"

Is what I asked at the time. She was rambling and she only did this when she was unsure about something. My mom doesn't like to assume, she likes concrete evidence- but I can tell she has a hunch she's right. And a sorceress always follows her intuition.

"I think Bella might come from a weak bloodline, but it's their- I feel it"

I snorted, I truly did. Bella? My Bells? The girl who can't even pass a volleyball is a sorceress? Entertaining my mom, I placed a hand on my hip and shot her a question.

"Then why haven't I been able to tell? I know how to sense another sorcerer"

"The sorcerers you're used to are from bloodlines, but those from weaker bloodlines can easily pass off as normals"

I dropped my hand from my hip as my brows furrowed. This was the first of me hearing of this and I had to seriously take it into consideration. In my head I was running through a list of telltale signs:

Did I sense a magical energy from her? No

Has she ever reacted to my ring making noise? No

Did she show to have a sixth sense? N-maybe. Oh shit- maybe?

"She knew the van was coming, at the time I was hopped up on adrenaline, but Bella reacted about the same time as me when the van came towards us"

I hadn't missed the way my mom flinched at the mention and I shuffled towards her with my lowered arms out. I forgot how recent this all had been, literally happening a couple of hours ago.

"Sorry"

She didn't say much as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed before separating. That's a lot of affection coming from her.

"Upstairs, in my room, the charm with the arrow's head, of you're lost it points you the right direction, it's a metaphor"

"Abuelita loved her metaphors"

I winced, another sensitive topic I had glided over. We just lost my bisabuela and today ma could've been identifying my body in an autopsy room. I really need to give it up for her being so calm about everything.

"Yeah…she did, go get the charm and get to bed, unless you got something else you want to tell me?"

I did my best not to freeze up, knowing that she was just teasing. But fuck, she wouldn't be my mom if she couldn't tell if something was off with me.

"Anita"

It was a fucking warning and I knew- I knew- I should've just told her right then and there. But I didn't. Because I was tired and the day had been exhausting and it had only gotten more confusing as the time passed. So I just shook my head, promising myself to tell her once everything blows over, before rushing off to take a much desired shower.

I needed a sad-girl-hours shower- cause a bitch was stressed.

The following day had been a complete 180 compared to the day before. I had gotten up early, something I had finally returned to doing since our move, and was ready for whatever shit show awaited me outside of my home.

The weather seemed to be the only consistent variable because it was just as wet, gloomy, and frigid as the previous day. I was happy that I the jackets I used in New York would be of some use though, when we moved I wasn't all that into the idea of being in some hot ass state that thinks seventy degree is chilly. Fifty degrees is chilly. And since it's chilly, I can be a little cute today- cause chilly is tolerable.

First and foremost, I put on my ring- because I forgot it one day and I cannot stress the anxiety I felt without it. Next I decided to throw on some fishnet stockings as a base for my legs before covering them with some highwaisted stylishly ripped jeans that hugged my waist but left a lot of room in the pant legs. I followed up with an oversized mid-rift sweater that snuggly encompassed my frame and stopped just above the lining of my jeans. The sweater hung off one shoulder and was solid black that made my gold necklace and hoops pop out. On my feet were the same old black booties I've been rocking with because they're my favorites. They're simple, cute, and that grip on ice is wild.

I didn't bother packing a jacket because a hoe never gets cold and it would ruin my aesthetic so fuck it.

Before leaving out the house to meet up with Bells, who would most likely try to grill me about the promise I made yesterday, I grabbed the charm ma had me get and slipped it over my neck.

I gave my mom and brother a hug and kiss goodbye before rushing out the house to meet up with Bells. I wasn't surprised to see her truck waiting for me on my side of the road. Bella knows I'm always there before she pulls up and with her clearly wanting answers for yesterday's event- I figured she'd be here earlier today. As I walked up I could feel the slightest bit of aprehension swelling inside of me. It's not everyday you tell someone you're a sorceress before adding "hey, you may or may not be one too"

Speaking of, I asked myself what Bella was in my head and as I opened the passenger door and looked at her- my sixth sense pulsed. It was the same feeling I got when another sorcerer was present, this ineffable knowing that appeared out of nowhere. No questions needed because you just know. And now I know: Bella is like me. The problem with that being? She doesn't know she's like me, cause she doesn't even know people like me exist.

We talked as we usually did and it was astonishing how well this girl could restrain herself from asking the questions that her eyes held. I mean, I could practically see them bubbling up inside her. So I cut the small talk and went straight for the good stuff.

"I just hope we don't have to do any actually planting in today's trip, I'd literally kill ever-"

"I'm a sorceress!"

I just blustered it out, not even checking to see her response before I started to ramble.

"Like alchemy, charms, enchantments, magic sorceress. I come from a long line of sorcery and when the van was about to hit me I used magic to get out of the way"

I don't know why the fuck I hadn't expected this, but Bella hit the brakes. Hard. And although I had my seatbelt on, the way the back of my head hit the seat left me seeing stars for a second.

"ISABELLA"

"IM SORRY"

She pulled to the side and took the keys out the ignition. It was then that I noticed how her hands shook lightly. I wanted to comfort her but her reaction had set me on edge, I was consumed by the belief that I'd made a mistake. The truck was silent for a couple of minutes, it got to me so bad that I found my hands fidgeting with each other as I allowed her time to process what I just said. But I also took this as a good sign because she hadn't brushed it off as a joke like I expected her to. Bella seemed to be seriously contemplating my mini monologue as we were parked off road. I actually jolted when her head turned to me sharply with furrowed brows, I was so englufed in my fear of rejection that I almost missed her words.

"Prove it"

It took a second to register, but when it did I momentarily shook off the enchantment that made my ring practically invisible. My hand was raised in our lines of sight between us, fingers spread to display the ring my prominently . Bella regarded the bulky piece of jewelry as if she'd just noticed it, which only further detered my belief in my mom's speculation of the girl.

"I knew I'd seen that ring before"

It was a mumble under her breath but I caught it regardless. I did my best to brush it off as I recanted my previous thought. So she had seen it before, fan-fucking-tastic. Just another for sure conversation we have to have- that ones gonna be reserved for much **much** later

"This ring is like a channel, it allows me to control my power and even stores excess power, like energy. Sorcerers were once referred to as witches, but we differ from them, and yes- they exist too, our magic is more practical, sensible. We have certain laws we abide by like regular humans abide by the laws of physics. I am human still, just letting you know."

I paused to let her process what I'd just said. I was thankful for her quick learning because I'm not a patient teacher and my nerves are a little frazzled from the scare she gave me just moments ago.

She nodded her head to continue, i took a chance to relax after noting how her features had calmed and her eyes looked at me rapt instead of repulsed. To say I was relieved would be an understatement, my worries were miraculously alleviated by her innocent interest.

"Think of magic like energy cycling through the body, we absorb it, we channel it, we emit it. Being able to channel magic is what gives sorecers the ability to do what we do. The fun cool stuff, the scary dangerous stuff, our sixth sense- all because of our bodies being adapted to channel magic over generations. The more a generation practices or at least keeps up with magic- the better the next generation gets at using it."

I knew Bella had no problem understanding the basics because she's a smart girl, I mean ridiculously smart, does she have much common sense? No, not really, but she's fucking smart. Now while I was giving her a little background information, I was actively demonstrating what I was saying with a raised palm settled safely between us. In the center of my palm was a torn piece of paper.

Bella watched as smoke began to fume from the piece of gradually brown paper before _flick!_ the paper erupted into flames- which I quickly swatted away because my dumbass actually forgot fire burns.

I, too, lack common sense.

"Woah! Are you- what the hell!"

"I know right"

It wasn't the nose appropriate response, but I was so smug about me being a sorceress. It's a huge part of my identity that I have to fucking hide from everyone- it's nice to be able to gloat a little.

What I should've expected but was all too eager to partake in was Bella's fountain of questions that she drew from. I mean, this girl was spewing them out like water out the faucet. But if she was the water than I was the drain, dutifully taking in every question she gave me.

Bella was halfway through the history of sorcery by the time we pulled into the parking lot.

"Bells, we can talk more about this later but when we're not alone we cannot talk about it- at all, if people heard and word traveled, even if nobody believed us, my family could get in big trouble"

It wasn't necessarily a lie. If word got out it could happen, but word would never get out because no one would ever believe it enough to gossip. The reason I had to lie was because the Cullens had conveniently pulled into the lot a couple of minutes behind us and I can't exactly tell Bella to be quiet because the vamps are around.

Bella nodded wordless with more vigor than the girl usually expresses. It made me smile seeing her taking it so seriously, I knew tell her would be a good thing.

We strolled towards the big yellow school buses that I honestly never seen before now- and I was suppose to use them to get to school. Our stroll was interrupted by a brown hair pink faced Mike Newton who practically gravitated towards Bella as he played around with a basketball in his grasp. Bella made sure to elbow me in my side when I groaned a little too loudly at his presence.

"You're alive! You're alive!"

I snorted at the frankestkne reference and frantic flare of hands. Mike was a nuisance, but he grew on you- like mold.

If I'm gonna be honest here, I blanked out. Like completely. I probably nodded a little before departing to let Bella deal with him alone- I'm pretty sure she didn't appreciate it but she's more tolerant of him than expires my social clock after a couple of minutes and I have a long day ahead of me.

"Anita, you should sit with us!"

I jumped noticing Alice Cullen was approaching me with the blond of my dreams. Not saying which ones though.

He was staring at the back of her head in surprise as she bounded towards me giddily. I expected her to stop just before me so I made the ugliest yelp when her tiny arms circled around me in a firm hug- but she's so adorable. I could practically feel her excitement being tramitted to me through her hug. It was infectious and as quickly as I had shrieked, I laughed with a matching exuberance while my arms around the chilly brunette.

"Sure thing babe, I'm always down to ride with you"

Alice did the closest a vampire can get to an unlady like snort and playfully shoved me away. I didn't miss the way Jasper quirked a brow before rolling his always with a poorly hidden smirk. It's cute when they act like they're not amused.

"I'm so excited!"

"Yea, planta really hype me up too, I just love how green they are"

We started to make our way towards one of the yellow buses as Mr. Molina called to gather his students. I ended up sad who he'd between go two blocks of ice as we walked, which was fine with me- I like being the center of attention. I'm a Leo.

"It's the best trip the school has, we went last year too- Mr. Molina likes us"

"Didn't peg you as a teachers pet Alice"

"Hey, I'm not a teachers pet! You're just jealous that he likes me more"

Which was probably true, I consistently get on this man's last nerve and almost always get threatened a trip down to the principal's off with him.

"He has it out for me! I swear!"

"Darlin, maybe if you paid some attention in his class he wouldn't be so hard on you"

"Jasper we've talked about this, love- not in public, my heart can't take it"

This is the thing with Jasper that I really like, his reactions aren't set in stone. Sometimes he can be really cocky and smug, in his own silent Jasper way: subtle smirks, narrowed eyes, a frame that just screams "I'm in charge". But there are moments when I catch him off guard and he gives me this look of disbelief. However it's the overpowering awestruck look on his face which he followed up with a booming laugh that had my heart racing and cheeks flaming.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, ma'am"

"You said that shit last time"

I'm not proud to admit that my voice was just above a murmur, not that my mumbled speech made it better.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me!"

I huffed, turning to Alice to avoid the inevitable teasing that he was about to pursue- but she was gone. I picked up her voice a couple of steps behind us and turned to see her with her arms looked through Bella's, tugging my poor friend behind her.

Edward was with the two and he, unlike Jasper, looked completely annoyed by Alice's interference. Both girls caught my questioning gaze, and while Bella shrugged her shoulders also confused- Alice's wink and smug smirk told me what I needed to know.

I turned back to Jasper, but jumped seeing some guys shoulder heading straight for my face. Suddenly I was being pulled into none other than Jasper fucking Hale's side, his right arm curled around my frame a little too securely. If I didn't like the kid, I would've yelled at him to let me go- his grip is uncomfortably tight. But not only do I like him- I also have bigger things to worry about.

Such as the way Jasper came to my defense and demanded the oblivious kid to watch where he was going. The boy straightened his shoulders and turned with a face that said he was ready to start shit, but when his eyes latched onto Jasper's his body shoulders fell with a plop.

"Y-Yea Sir, that was my fault"

"I ain't the one you have to apologize to"

Although I stood much straighter, Jasper's arm didn't release me. Instead, it settled itself around my waist line in that deathly grip that I was enjoying a bit too much. The boy once again stuttered out an apology, eager to get away from the angry blond. I dismissed the kid cause I wasn't really mad and Jazz pulled me out the way in time so I wasn't hurt. The boy didn't stick around longer than that.

"You know, usually I'm not for a man speaking in my place- but damn you make that shit look good"

"Just get on the bus, Darlin"

"Yes _sir_"

Neither of us commented on his hold on me. Especially not when it loosened but his hand still firmly resides on my hip as he ushered me into the bus.

I don't know what this is we got between us, but I like it. If all I gotta do it accept his vampirism to have this with him, bitch that ain't nothing but a thing.


	10. A trip to remember

To say that Mr. Molina's trip was lackluster in comparison to the morning would be a flat out lie. After departing from my _beloved_ friend who didn't bother to hide the glares she sent my way as she struggled to be interested in whatever was spilling out of Newton's mouth, I hopped onto the bus's platform. Following a little too closely behind me was none of than my favorite blond who generously offered his hand to me as I stepped into the bus. I'm not short, but these bus platforms have too much distance from the ground- it can trip anyone up. You know, unless you're a vampire.

Unconfirmed theory, but I have plenty of supporting evidence.

Jasper didn't seem to mind the way I gripped his frigidly cold hand as I wobbled slightly into a stand, he didn't comment on it but I heard the quiet chuckle he attempted to hide under his breath. I threw him a knowing glare, but I felt the corners of my lips pull to the sides as our eyes caught each others. Jasper must've noticed the shift from annoyed to playful in my emotions because his own devious grin couldn't be contained and I was blessed with a peek at those pearly whites.

Realizing the trance I was undoubtedly about to fall into, I quickly turned from holding up the line to cooly walk straight to the back row despite all the available seats up front. I could feel Jasper walking, once again, a bit too closely behind me; it was then that i noticed my left hand felt colder than my right and I realized I'd never let go of him. A part of me reprimanded myself to let go- this was a sign that I was getting attached way to quickly, but the way my ring hummed pleasantly as my heart began to beat a faster tune exposed my true feelings. Que Carajo I'm turning into Bella.

Despite this realization, I still didn't let go of his hand until I had to sit down- I chose the window-seat because I like to get lost in the views. However, I never had the someone so enchanting seated beside me so it makes sense that I was more focused on Jasper than looking out the window. It just felt so natural to get lost in a conversation with him, to speak with him and follow along eagerly clinging onto his words. From the beginning I was always surprised by how much he was willing to say to me. Jasper is definitely a man of few words by choice. He waits to understand how a person works before choosing to engage and it felt like he skipped the process with me and went straight to the end. Sometimes we talk and it feels like he already knows me.

All to say that I easily get lost in our conversations and lose my perception of the world around us. So to avoid that, I needed to break eye contact a couple of times during our conversation to remain spatially aware. Afraid that if I stared too long he'd be able to see right through me and all my secrets would be exposed for him to see, plus eye contact makes things feel a little more intimate than they should while on a school bus full of people. If I stare too long my conscience splits into two part- the part of me content with simply hearing his beautiful southern drawl that falls on my ears like a melody and the part of me that wants to lean forward just a bit- just enough to press the tip of my lips against his own and see where it goes from their. Whenever this part of me made an appearance I was keen on turning my head to look out the window, it happened often since we sat so close that the distance between us was practically nonexistent.

It's little ridiculous, feeling the way that I do for him. It's a strong passionate feeling with a fierce desire to be not only acknowledge but acted upon urgently. As if time was something I had to worry about with this man.

Suddenly the bus took a turn that was a little too wide. It was a turn that practically shifted the gravity of the bus and had me sliding toward the bus's walkway. Luckily for me, Jasper's perfect posture didn't fail him and I was just about handed to him by the universe as we collided. I winced when my shoulder suddenly hit his chest- rock solid in a literal sense. Jasper must've expected this, however, and a hand shot out to help me find my balance as the bus straightened itself out.

I wasn't too worried about my shoulder though, what captured my mind was the lack of distanced between us during that small period of time. I was closer than I've ever allowed myself to be to him, and I didn't think it was possible to get closer than I previously was- it was tantalizing to say the least. When I was practically flung from my spot I was almost thrown into his lap. I managed to catch myself before it could ever get to that point with Jasper's help, but I won't deny that a small part of me wanted it to happen. And now that I recognize that, I can feel my insides burning up. I suddenly felt nervous and in response to my own feelings I turned my head to stare out the window, my hands bunched at my sides conveying my anxiousness. I shot out a quick apology in an attempt to alleviate my awkwardness, but I didn't meet his gaze. Not until after my eyes caught a flicker of movement in the tree-line of the road.

It was a blur of color but I distinctly remember seeing an orange red shade for a fraction of a second before it disappeared into the mass of brown and green. I examined the tree-line more intently as my ring on my left hand began to hum a defensively. I could sense this shift in the atmosphere- like a warning. It was sudden and left me in a state of confusion more so than a state of caution. Whatever mix of emotion I was feeling in that moment, however, was being overrun by a sense of comfort that forcibly wrapped around me like a blanket. That's when I huffed in realization and turned to Jasper knowingly. I understand it's with good intention and if I wasn't a being that was overly aware of it happening I would probably appreciate it. But I'm not a normal human so it always feels obviously intrusive to have my feelings being shifted out of nowhere. Not that I can tell him this without exposing myself.

The annoyance I felt was short lived after seeing an emotion that could only be describe as concern in Jasper's eyes as he addressed me. I had to brush it off for now and tell him I was fine, feigning confusion in order to avoid being questioned. I watched his his jaw tightened as if he was physically holding his tongue and I could tell it was something he didn't do often as his gaze hardened slightly in suspicion. All I could do in the moment was offer him a comforting smile and shrug under his silent scrutiny before reiterating the fact that I was fine. A bold addition to this was me reaching out to grasp his left hand and squeeze it as if to convey my plea to drop it. Fortunately, this small action caused him to stiffen in response as his golden eyes widened the smallest fraction. His lips pulled into an open mouthed smirk his disbelief was visible on his face. I laughed at his sudden shock only to end up choking on my own laughter when he pulled his left hand from beneath my own just to overlap it with his hand. Ah, I see. Reverse Uno- what a man.

Having successfully deflected his scrutiny, I questioned him about the upcoming destination instead. His lips tugged at the corners and I watched as he tried to hide his grin with a smirk before he adjusted his grip to be firmer than before. When his golden eyes fell on me coupled with his stunning smirk I felt myself lean into my seat for support. He truly is enchanting. Thankfully, for unknown reasons outside of my beauty, Jasper seems to take genuine interest in holding conversations with me and allowed me to breathe properly by responding to my question.

He told me the basics of the trip, choosing not to spoil it for me. I got that it was basically a plant museum and we would be having some hands on experience. I asked him how he liked the trip his first year at Forks and even though he tried to remain indifferent, I noted the way his nose seemed to turn up slightly and his eyes narrowed as if staring back at a bad memory. It caused me to huff out a surprise laugh at his visible distain. He explained to me with an embarrassingly pained expression that him and his brothers made the mistake of taking the same bus their first time around and in less than two minutes they were practically swarmed by a cluster of horny teenage girls and guys who were a little too ambitious in catching the attention of not only one, but three Cullen boys. It's also the reason why Emmett and Rosalie didn't bother to join the class this time around.

It's the most he's expressed his distaste for his hypnotically good looks. In my mind i could vividly see an uncomfortable blond texan trying his best to gently dissuade a flock of Fork High girls. But then I remembered that he's a vampire who I've witnessed struggle to reject his own thirst. It caused a my stomach to drop as I reimagined the scenario in a split second- that must've been a traumatic experience for him. To be so close to doing something he feels is so horrible yet probably liberating.

"Anita, are you feeling well?"

He squeezed my hand as if to pull me out of my mind and I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Fuck it, today isn't going to be about Anita the teenage witch and her crush on a vampire. Today is going to be just Anita and Jasper day- just getting to know each other better as people. That's it.

This affirmation came with a refreshing sense of clarity and strength. I felt better and when I turned to look at Jasper I willed myself to see just Jasper Cullen-Hale.

"Just trying to imagine what it's like to not be immune to pretty boys- I would've probably been a part of that pretty-boy raid, not that you're a pretty boy per say"

Jasper's brow cocked at my words and he once again ignored my torrent of emotions that seemed to range between positive to negative. Which I was grateful for. There's a lot to feel when trying to understand someone.

"Then what, in your words, ma'am, would you call me?"

I gave him a look for calling me "ma'am" before I took a dramatic pause and instinctively turned my head to stare out the window. I say I don't like it, but I do- something about the basic formality coming from his lips just hits different.

"well for starters, I wouldn't be caught dead talking to a boy and I definitely wouldn't use the word pretty to describe you because I am in fact immune to pretty boys"

I ignored the way his brow quirked as if to question my statement but I shot him a daring glare. He didn't drop the brow and his smirk returned to convey his doubt in my silent threat.

"As I said, immune. But you sir, you're not pretty. Handsome and pretty are two different things. Plus, you're not a boy. I've dealt with boys and I can't say I'd place you in the same category. You're too mature for your age to be a boy- from the way you walk to the way you talk. I'm afraid to say that you are indeed a man and I am not as immune to handsome men as I am to pretty boys"

Understatedly, Jasper seemed pleased by my response. He tried to but couldn't hide the grin that fell on his lips even though I'm pretty sure I call him out for his looks every single day. Jasper's golden eyes were on me the entire time and I swear it felt like he had to remind himself to blink, I know I would be creeped out by the intense attention if I wasn't so into him. But the attention was welcome and had me suppressing a toothy grin the entire time. Flirting, it's fun when done right.

"So you see, if I can fall for those looks- what chance did they have, Jasper?"

He did the sexiest scoff I've ever heard fall from a man's lips and I had to bite my own to keep from practically sighing in delight. His perfect posture scrunched slightly as he bent forward just enough to close the gap of space that was between us. The sudden movement caused my heart to jump and I squeezed my left hand to keep from whipping out. I can't tell if I was gonna hit him or pull him closer. I didn't get the chance to find the answer because Jasper did all this with purpose and he spoke in a low teasing tone that had a shiver going down my spine.

"Now, is that fair to say when you can't seem to stand that Crowley boy"

It took a couple of seconds to register what he said- Tyler's name putting a sudden pause in whatever attraction I was feeling toward Jasper due to its volatile nature. The mention alone made me shiver in discomfort. Tyler had become unbearably annoying since the accident. He might as well have hit me with his van and called it a day because the way he smothers me leaves me feeling lifeless.

"That was a low blow Hale, besides- these are two different scenarios. You're a man, what you say goes; but because I'm a woman, guys think I need to be persuaded into sayin yes"

Jasper's hand that gripped my own gave a firm squeeze. It was comforting in a sense, to have his hand practically enclose mine, almost as if to shield me.

"That's because little boys don't know how to handle a woman, Darling"

"And you do?"

"Only if you'll let me"

My eyes wandered to him and I felt a little flush when I remembered how close we sat together. Our sides might as well been glued together. I let out a breathless laugh and just about fainted from how light I felt. A man that recognizes consent? Oh, say less.

"Well, like I said, wouldn't be caught dead talking to a boy and you're no boy, so...we'll be fine"

It was the best i could do considering our circumstances. There was so much more I wanted add to that- but circumstances don't allow it. His little smile that he gave me made up for it though.

What a _babe_.

He didn't say much after that and this blend of positive feedback I felt coming from him was enough to keep my drumming thoughts at bay. I just wanted to enjoy this rest of the ride in this brief harmony I felt with him. So I lazily, but with much tentativeness on the inside, rested my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. It almost felt like I was meditating after I managed to block out the noise around us.

I never fell asleep but i felt more energized than when I got on the bus. Usually I get motion sick and the ride gets stuffy and uncomfortably warm, but I was cooled by Jasper's popsicle-like feature and firm hold he kept on me as the bus began to go over rocky uneven asphalt. Even when we got off the bus, he didn't let go and I didn't complain. Right now, we didn't need labels to justify our behavior towards each other- I knew in my heart that this just felt right, he felt right. That in itself was enough for me to ignore the stares we got as we trailed behind the class in our own world with his elbow sticking out for my hand to rest in. I was pleasantly shocked when a second later my other arm was being exposed in a tight cold hold, I turned to see Alice playfully snuggled up to me. At my left, Jasper sounded and it came out like an annoyed sigh to which Alice simply laughed at before sticking out her tongue like a child and reminding me to save some time for her later. I watched her leave with a smile on my face although I did give her a weird look, I like Alice but there's definitely something off about her.

I admittedly blushed realizing the way she worded it made it sound like I planned to spend the entire trip with Jasper- which isn't true! I just- oh wait, no it's true- I basically did plan to spend the entire trip beside Jasper.

The walk through the botanical garden was beautiful. I am a being that thrives off natural energy and it's constant cycle, plants are living beings that emit their own energy and being surrounded by this much - it was invigorating and I couldn't help but to show it.

Jasper seemed to feed off my energy too because even he looked to be alive. Period. Just alive. With his dead ass.

I was practically bouncing on the tips of my toes as we strolled through the aisles surrounded by greenery. Jasper was openly smiling and it only improved my mood to see him look so refreshed, his eyes were lighter and I knew if he'd been alive that his cheeks would be a little flushed. Fortunately for the prideful Texan who usually was firm on keeping his emotions a mystery, we were located at the back of the trip. However, this is most likely for him to be distanced from other students who'd eagerly attempt a conversation with him from seeing his current mood.

I zoned out after a couple of minutes into the trip, it wasn't until Alice playfully twirled around us with Jasper's assistance that I tuned in. I barely registered Mr. Molina pouring a fresh cup of "compost soup" before he mistakingly handed the glass cup to none other than Tyler Crowley- a certified clown. I watched with in mild interest when Tyler happened to catch my eyes in the exact moment and shot me a wink before he grabbed a large clear cup that looked like runoff water. I snorted at his lame attempt to look cool and gave him a pretty view of my middle finger before he shot the drink down his throat. I gagged with him.

"You two seem to get a long well, Miss Rodriguez"

I slapped at Jasper's shoulder playfully with an eye roll. His words were spoken in a teasing manner but I could of sworn I heard a rigidness in his tone.

"Ty's annoying and a bit of an ass, but he's not bad people- just a clown, but don't you worry Ranger, there's no competition there"

I was teasing him, obviously, but Jasper actually seemed to relax at my words. I didn't even notice the tension housed in his shoulders until they dropped slightly and he purposefully held his head higher. I noted the way his eyes straightened a little as the dropped down to me but I wasn't given the opportunity to comment on the matter because Jasper's following reaction was one I was not prepared for. The blond slipped his arm around my waist and pulled my flush against him within a second's time.

"I prefer _**Major**_"

The audacity. The fucking audacity. His voice had dipped lower than it should've and vibrated throughout my body as his lips practically were mere centimeters away from kissing the shell of my ears. I stoically stared swept into his golden as an uncontrollable shiver raked down my spine. I was frozen, unable to tear my gaze away from him and the devilish smirk he now wore proudly on his features.

My heart, however, was racing in my chest- Inhumanly fast. Jasper could hear the speed in which my blood was pumping through my veins as my body exploded with a burst a heat that started in my chest and spread toward my toes.

Then the burst of flames sounded behind us and Jasper's eyes shifted behind me in surprise. His grilled on me tightened exponentially and I physically could not get a breath of air out my chest, I felt my body being tugged in a panic and in seconds I we were feet apart from the heat I had felt on my back. Luckily, he reacted just in time.

Following this, I heard one of my classmates scream "fire!" followed by a couple of surprised shrieks and craned my neck to see the glow of flames that were spreading hungrily, consuming plant after plant and fueling the flames to rise with each growing second..

"Oh **shit**"

It slipped past my lips seamlessly as my hand flew to my mouth. I eyes the flames and a building sorrow filled in my chest as I watched the plants shrivel and die, the energy that was one smooth and joyful now a chaotic jumble. I could feel four distinct gazes piercing through my skin in scrutiny. I didn't have the strength to face them head on, not when I felt so burdening, I made it a point to keep my attention on the burning botanicals in front of us.

In order to lower the flames I had to relax my body and I was struggling to due so against the weight of their gazes and the severity of my actions. Just as I was beginning to panic- I felt a familiar intrusion trying to force a wave a calm on me. This time I was more then eager to allow it and I let out a shaky breath as if physically exhaling the anxiety that had bloomed in my chest. But it didn't matter- the sprinkler system was triggered by the smoke after what felt like an eternity but was most likely a couple of second. The water rained down on us unforgivingly, soaking is to the bone but successfully extinguishing the flames that were already reaching their third row of potted plants. Mr. Molina didn't waste anytime in vigorously evacuating the class and hurriedly guided us towards the fire exits.

Despite the chaos that surrounded us, I found time to sulk at my ability to single-handedly fuck up a good day. I mean fuck- I slipped up in PUBLIC in front of Jasper, in front of a class of students, and almost burned down a greenhouse!

What's the point of training when I still fuck up like this?! Four years and I still managed to slip up like this!

The calm I felt earlier was quickly being replaced with a self-loathing fury that burned in the deepest parts of my being. I couldn't find it in me to deflect these thoughts, I simply couldn't believe any of the positive ones that I'd use to do so. This mistake was entirely my own, the fire was entirely my responsibility, the damage my fault.

I was grateful for two things, however, firstly that neither Bella, Edward, or Alice came up to me after the fire. Bella wouldn't want to draw suspicion and Edward would stay by Bella, Alice had tried but stopped halfway as if she just knew not to. The second thing was that Jasper hadn't let go of me since the fire. Thankfully his hold wasn't as severe as it had been when the fire broke out and I was able to breathe, but it was still firm and oddly comforting. Odd because it felt like it is exactly what I needed, the hug felt warm despite his cool nature and it soothed my nerves more than his emotional prodding did. His hold worked to reign in my panic and ground me to the world around us, but the guilt I felt for nearly burning down the building didn't alleviate. Bella had found my side as soon as we were back on school ground and I was ready to accept her silent help. Bella know's my secret, unlike Jasper, I can actually talk to her about what happened, why I'm feeling the way I do. Cause I'm surely as fuck am not telling ma about this.

Upon her arrival, Jasper's arm tightened defiantly but when I looked up at him he pulled himself away. I tried to give the most convincing smile I could muster but his lips pulled down in response before he turned away wordless and made his way to Edward and Alice waited for him. I was shocked by the way they dove straight into a fiery conversation, Edward and Jasper seeming close to fighting. I turned to Bella who I saw was also consumed by the Cullens current plight. Clearing my throat was enough to pull her out of their conversation and regain her attention. Her sheepish smile and blooming blush was welcomed however and we made our way into the building with little words.

Almost as if to make up for the huge fuck up- Mr. Molina convinced the Principle to allow the class to go home early due to the "traumatic" experience we shared that he found too "distracting" for school.

Bella offered to drop me off home, an offer I accepted like second nature by this point, and we quickly made out way to her truck. The instant we pulled out of the parking lot, the words exploded from my lips. She listened intently, not opening her mouth until the very end and much like when I told her earlier, I could practically see her mind digesting the information I fed her. It just felt _so_ _good_ to be able to talk to her like this, so fucking refreshing to say exactly what I felt in that moment and her not look at me like I'm insane. Bella comforted me the best she could under the circumstances and it helped more than she gave herself credit for. By the time we reached the trail to my house, my throat was a little dry and my eyes were recovering from the tears that managed to slip by. At some point I started to cry a little, the stress I felt reaching a pique as I retold the events of earlier.

With the following day being Saturday, we made plans to hang out so that I'd be able to hear all about her conversation with Edward the prissy vamp.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, my mind elsewhere the entire time, which led to my ass getting handed to me by my nine year old brother in training. My mom ended up concluding training earlier than usual since I was doing so bad. Fortunately,I managed to deflect her questions about my lack of focus, I just didn't want to disappoint her. Ever since my family took the cap off my powers ma's taught me everything I know. She works hard to help me learn and I fucked up, ma's been stressed enough with the move and the deaths around town…I don't want to make it worse.

That didn't go as plan by the concerned look she threw my way before sending me and David off to bed.

* * *

Saturday came and I was appreciatively surprised by my mom's willingness to let us skip training for the day. She brought it up during breakfast and in the next hour she went with David to go to the town's center while I waited for Bella to come over. It was gonna be our first time actually hanging out since we met and I was excited to be able to freely socialize without a set schedule.

My head popped up from the bowl as I heard the familiar hustle and bustle of her truck pulling into the open front yard. I didn't waste any time in making my way to the front door, strategically, albeit unnecessarily, hopping over the sofa as I cut through the sala before sliding to a halt. Bella didn't get the chance to knock before I pulled at the door handle. I completely forgot that my mom locked the top lock on her way out and jumped at the _bang_ it made as the frame shook. Bella's laughter sounded on the other side of the door and I couldn't help but laugh at my moment of stupidity before properly unlocking the door and welcoming her into my house.

"Dude, your house looks so much bigger on the inside"

A sorcerer's trick.

"I'm so happy to see you! For a second my inner introvert was questioning the idea but I'm so happy you're here!"

"Honestly, same"

The day was like a refreshing cup of lemonade on a hot sunny day. She surprisingly spoke little about Edward, explaining to me the situation that went down yesterday and what led to it. She was frustrated and she had every right to be, he acts entitled to her information when he's not willing to share any of his own. In this case, I know why he can't but for him to act like Bella should be entirely transparent with him is unrealistic as well.

I did my best to comfort her without tipping her off, even though part of me wished she'd just find out already while another part of me hoped she never would. Bella doesn't even know what _she_ is herself, what she can potentially do- it'd be nice to know she could protect herself against a vampire if the need ever came up. I already know her stupid ass won't be reasonably afraid- she accepted me way too fast, I doubt she ever really considered the potential danger I represent by my being alone.

We didn't do much, watched a couple movies, caught up on homework, played a couple of video games but we didn't feel like trying to endure Fork's shitty weather for the day so we stayed indoors. Bella left just before night fall while the sun was starting to set. I refused to let her stay later while knowing that her chances of survival decreased dramatically in the darkness. Those three vampires are still out there and I can't shake this mental image of three figures just lurking in the darkness waiting for a chance to attack.

The day concluded with my mom, my brother, and I bundled under layers of blankets as we decided to watch some reruns of The Office. A show about a couple of lovable dumbasses working at a paper company.

* * *

Although my mom gave us Saturday off, when Sunday morning care David and I were up at the ass crack of dawn. My mom rushed us into the kitchen to shovel food down our throats and forced us into our training attire- which were basically all black athletic pieces. We barely got a chance to brush our teeth before she was breathing down our necks to meet her at the spot we elected as our training grounds. It was basically a leveled clearing with a lot of area and closed treetop space.

David ended up taking place on my shoulders lazily until we reached the clearing where my mom glared at me for helping my brother. I baby him because he's my baby, even when I shouldn't.

"Today we're going to be learning how to enhance our own _vis_, what are the three ways in which we can achieve this?"

We stared at her blankly. It's one of those stares that say "I-know-the-answer-I-just-don't-feel-like-saying-it". Ma wasn't in the mood for our selective mutism, however, and in a second we were both sent onto our asses by a wave of energy_. _It didn't hurt to get hit by it because of the low force she sent it with- but the solid dirt ground didn't feel good at barely eight in the morning.

"Ay Mami! Danos un momento! Acabamos de despertar!" (give us a moment, we're waking up)

"It's cause you be on that damn phone"

"What does that even mean?!"

My mom waved me off as me and David got back on our feet.

"The three ways to enhance our _vis_, now"

"Charms, enchantments, and _magus_"

_Magus_ is the official name for what we call the energy that flows through us. But nowadays people call it magic. It comes in different forms depending on the environment it's in but it's manipulated all the same once you get used to it's variations. Environments is just referring to what's hosting it- human body, plant body, whether it's out in the open or in a body of water. We can extract it or manipulate it. Extraction isn't easy though because in order to take you have to give a little and it's easier to receive energy than to give it. But it's something you learn early on and it becomes easier the more you do it until you're constantly just filtering energy in and out of your body.

_Vis _is just the Latin root for _power or strength_. We can use magus to enhance this for short periods of time, but, much like everything else, the more you practice is the better and longer you can prolong the enhancement. This is something that takes longer to learn and isn't something you perfect off the bat. Especially since once this type of training begins your body and energy unsynchronized in the beginning. At times you may mean to use your normal strength to open a door and then the door flies off its hinges. This is why my brother is getting a lecture on it while I am actually performing the training today.

Ma's been bringing it up slowly to make sure I'm ready for it and she honestly couldn't have started at a time when I feel more out of control of my abilities.

"Mami, I don't think now is the best time for me to be doing this"

"Of course it is, we've been preparing for this for weeks now- you're ready"

"Ma, I'm telling you- I'm not"

"Anita, cálmate y confía en me. Yo se qué estoy haciendo" (calm yourself and trust me, i know what im doing)

I just felt so exhausted in that moment. It was like all the fight I had in me just vanished and I wanted nothing more than to simply give in. So I did. As long as I kee a calm head then I will be fine and today's training will go by smoothly.

My mom looked to be pleased with my submission and I had to resist an eye roll lest I wanted my eyes to be smacked out my head and roll on the ground. A common threat she used to make whenever I did so.

My mom went straight into explaining the motions. Unlike witchcraft, sorcery isn't about magic words and instructions- it's mainly about movement. Our bodies are basically channels for magus, we have to make sure we know how to manipulate these channels in order to control the magus within us, this also allows us to measure how much we exert as well as how much we filter in.

This is the level in which my brother was on. He was still learning to filter it, even though he found out way before I did, ma doesn't want him practicing to use his abilities until he's a little older. It can cause more harm than good when you learn at a young age, you never know who can handle what until you're older.

David, however, doesn't like appreciate the caution we take with him. He's a kid and kids like to copy, he wants to do what I do. For reason is exactly, after go through the verbal lesson with ma, I'm sent off to practice it elsewhere. Usually it's from a close but relatively safe distance away from them, especially since the attack, but the lesson was a bit more violent the rest and could honestly hurt my brother if he got caught in the crossfire, so I wandered farther than I should've.

It's easy to get lost in the woods, it's a place that radiates nothing but natural energy and we sorcerers are attracted to that kind of energy more than others. I didn't notice how deep I was going until I realized I couldn't feel my family anymore. I hadn't even bothered setting up a beacon system to find my way back because I hadn't expected to venture out so far. My situation only worsened when I instinctively reached for the nonexistent pocket of my tights, I had left my phone in the house- great.

I huffed a breath of air, my shoulders slumping as I began to exam my surroundings. The area I found myself in was dense with thick healthy trees and plenty of bushes, it makes sense for my to have found myself in a space crowded with so much life- it radiates more energy than the areas with less plant life. Although I knew my mom would be annoyed with me venturing out so far, I had subconsciously begun to feed off the energy around me which pulled me into a state of ease. I didn't want to turn back, it just felt to serene to feel the energy filtering through me.

That was, until it wasn't.

I hadn't closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling as I usually would, not even in this state of tranquility would I allow my guard to fall as low as last time. I had been practicing on storing excess energy in certain channels of my body, mainly my arms since I'd been boxing since I was practically in diapers. If there was anywhere I'd want to increase my strength in, its my hands.

As I was doing so, a familiar dash of red ran across my vision. Following it was a horribly familiar sense of dread. My ring began to hum a low threatening tune that could've been considered a growl but was definitely a warning.

My sense of danger is usually ahead of its time, but it must be relative to how sudden danger is coming. Sometimes I know in advance and, apparently, sometimes it come a little too fucking late. That's what I concluded as I stared anxiously at the three figures that decided to make an appearance. You've got to be fucking kidding me.

* * *

a ha ha, im back.

i honestly have been writing this chapter since February and i fucking hate it. i write every chapter more than once on different versions. But for some reason i could only come up with one scenario for this chapter and it annoyed me so much.

all that to say im glad to got this bitch out the way.

_Also Fuck you Rona, you big fat green nasty smelling fat bitch,_

_why you ruined my mf spring semester,_

_with your triffling dirty green racist ass big fat bitch,_

_umpa loompa body ass bitch,_

_if i find a cure ima beat the fuck out of you bitch._


	11. Cat and Mouse

"You're fucking with me"

There is a part of me that knows my annoyance should **not** be my leading emotion at the moment. I know I should be more concerned about the threat to my life's continuity at the moment, but their timing is just so fucking _ass_.

"Now, now, is that how a lady should talk?"

"**Fuck**._off_."

The response I got back was daunting to say the least. I hadn't expected them to be sane in the brain, not in the slightest. Their hunting tactics were intelligent, but feral- they liked to make a show of what they can do and even went as far as to play with evidence so that the authorities are always on their toes. I wasn't going to play cordial with a group of merciless murderers who got off on the pain they inflicted on their _prey_, not even a little.

"I knew you were _different_ from the day I saw you, but even I was surprised to find out how different you truly were"

The speaker was male, blond with pale skin and rabid black eyes. He was hungry- no, he was _**starving**_. My brows furrowed in disbelief, they fed not too long ago- why were his eyes still black? Two human lives lost and yet this man looks as if he'd eaten nothing at all.

"What does that have anything to do with you?"

_Why the fuck do you keep following me? I know it was you following the bus that morning, it was probably you who made the bus jerk as it did- what are you playing at you assholes?_

My anger flared as the blond smirked at me. It was a self entitled, egotistical smirk that told me he found enjoyment in my sensitive state.

"You'll find out in due time, little witch"

I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. _Little witch_, if there's a name I hate most in the world- it's got to be that one.

He thinks I'm a fairy tale witch? **Fine**, let him think that, it just shows he's had no idea what I'm capable of.

"Not a witch, love, a _sorceress_"

Ahaha oh **shit**. He doesn't, be _she_ might.

My blood ran cold at the unexpected knowledge of the redheaded woman that accompanied the group of three. She was beautiful, but in the depths of her eyes lied that same insanity that danced in the blond's. It was equal if not stronger and served as more as a dare than a warning. She _wanted_ to be given a reason to let loose, not that she needed one. If she truly wanted to, she'd attack me without any predisposition. _Don't do anything stupid, Anita._

"Yay, you got it right. You want a cookie or something?"

I bit my own tongue. Noticing the moment after I said it that it was, indeed, a stupid thing to say in my circumstance.

"Or something"

This bitch is gonna kill me.

The drumming in my chest spiked and by the way they perked up the slightest, it was safe to say that they heard it.

"Don't be alarmed, we just want to talk"

The final member of the group spoke in faint but recognizable French accent. Out of the three vampires in front of me, his eyes revealed their blood red nature against his dark toned skin. It was oddly enchanting to see them in person, they weren't as terrifying as I'd expected them to be. Despite this, I still shivered in disgust for what they represented. Murders, all of them.

"What is it that we would have to talk about? Huh, dime (_tell me)_!"

I didn't miss the smirk the redhead directed at me nor the way the blond let out a chortle of laughter- for what, I'm not quit sure. I hadn't bothered paying them much mind, regardless of the threat they posed. To me, they were too fucked in the head to try negotiating with if the time ever called for it.

I eyed the closest to sane vampire of the bunch and directed my question to him. He answered nonchalantly, as if what they were doing was considered normal.

"Firstly, I would like to introduce myself and my companions. My name is Laurent, to my right Is James and Victoria. I assume you need no explanation as to _what_ we are"

Assholes.

"Vampires"

Despite expecting the response, he seemed to be surprised by my accuracy. It was subtle, but I was able to note the way his eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. I have Jasper to thank for that.

"I was right, you are special"

"I'm not special, I have common sense"

"And feisty, as we expected"

Expected, the word caused a rift in me. I didn't like how it implied them thinking about me above Food Level. It meant they had something else in store for me.

"You see kid, we're looking to expand our little group here, and you seem like the perfect candidate with a power like yours"

It was as if time itself had frozen. The phrase alone was enough to trigger my fight or flight response and my body had chosen to fight. In that instant my heart gave a powerful pump before it's rhythm immediately escalated. My sense became infuriatingly sharp in a moment's notice as my ring screeched on my finger.

"I don't **think** so"

Much like our very first encounter, I had expelled a large amount of energy from all angles, a ring of energy exploded from around me and successfully managed to knock my opponents off their feet.

Unfortunately for me, I had deeply underestimated their abilities. In under a second, I had watched them maneuver their bodies like acrobats in midair. They each landed on the tips of their toes expertly and before the base of their heel could fully rest on the ground, they shot off toward me one after the other. The instant I had registered their acrobatic movements, I shot a second wave of energy toward them. This one far more precise and aimed specifically at the trio who were unprepared to dodge the clear force of energy. All but one, however.

I smirked as the two men were knocked soundly onto their asses as expected, the ground beneath them concaving from their combined weight- my victory was short lived as I took in the way Victoria jumped over the wave as if she'd seen it coming. When she landed, her dark eyes stared into my own coyly, as if to tease me. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine in that same moment. I truly felt like my life was in danger and it terrified me. She moved faster than I could react this time, it took less than second- my brain could barely comprehend the way one of her nails dug into the skin of my cheek. It scraped along the surface just below my right cheekbone and caused my to curl into myself like a child.

The lag that I occurred in response to "Victoria's" small attack was paid for when the blond vampire, James, zipped past his dread-haired companion and appeared in front of me just as the glimpse of red hair vanished. I didn't have time to react before I felt the coolness of his hand press against the center of my chest for a just the splice of a second. I barely registered that I was soaring through the air before I landed directly on my left hand side. Stupidly, at the moment just before I was about to hit the ground, I had extended my palm as if it catch myself.

I bit my lip but the scream still managed to worm its way past my lips as my hand was crushed beneath my own weight. The pain was excruciating- however it paled in comparison to the burning sensation I felt beginning to flourish just beneath my cheekbone. The tears that leaked out practically sizzled as it made contact with the scratched skin, my left hand twitched as if to remind me of its, more than likely, broken condition.

"Now how about you be a good little witch and hear us out"

I wanted to add loss of hearing to my extensive list of injuries, and possibly high blood pressure. Listening to the blond made me light headed as my blood boiled beneath my skin.

"Go fuck yourself" the words came out more choked out than I had meant for them to. The stinging pain in my cheek worsened as time ticked by, it was brimming on the cusps of becoming unbearable. My hand twitched with the urge to cradle the scratch as if to calm it, but I knew better than to touch it.

James must've reached his breaking point with me by the way his annoyingly impish smirk dropped clear from his face. His black as peered down at me with menacing promise, but I couldn't hide the way my lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

. . .

He took one step forward in the same moment that I heard the shuffle of movement sound behind me. It took everything in me not to turn around when the familiar hum of my mother's ring sounded softly behind me before a wave of energy pushed past me. I watched them be pushed back once more.

I felt myself being forced into my feet and practically dragged backwards all in the same breath of air. I let out a hiss of pain when my hair swiped against the cut harshly when I turned to face my mom. She didn't spare me a glance, her green eyes cold and hard Ma's she zeroed in on her targets, her hand shot past me and moved as if she was slamming a vase into the ground. I watched in awe as the large pine tree the stood adjacent to the three recovering vampires snapped like a twig. It wasn't enough to distract my from the pulsing pain in my cheek that made me want to curl into a ball and cry.

I didn't get to see the collision, just before it tottered onto its side my mom Harry Potter "apparated" us safely into the confines of our home where my little brother sat with his head ducked between his knees shaking. I immediately dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled him into my chest, doing my best to ignore how sore it felt from James yeeting me into the fucking air.

The power was shut off by the snap of my mom's fingers along with all noise. I know this to be a fact by the way my cries didn't even reach my own ears. In spite of the enchantment, my mom noticed the wound on my cheeks and I watched in horror as the color drained from her face. Her shaky hands reached out to me and prodded around my cheek tentatively, each press into my skin causing a new spike of pain to shoot up the side of my face. I knew the wound itself wasn't deep, nor long, but something about it felt like hot iron being pressed against the skin of my face. My mom was speaking but the enchantment made her words fall on deaf ears and my focus couldn't divide long enough to figure out what she was saying.

The longer we sat the more pain I felt erupting from different points of my body. My chest felt unnaturally sore from when I was pushed and the entirety of my left side from my shoulder to my ankle was throbbing from the impact of the fall. Even in the shaded light from our home, I could see the way my left wrist was swollen like a balloon. However the worst thing I felt was the fear that had been successfully ebbed into my heart. The pain was nothing compared to the way I flinched at the sound of leaves crunching outside our home or the way the light danced through the windows from tree tops.

It wasn't immobilizing fear, but it was the type of fear that'd make me hesitate- it was enough fear to get me killed if we ever had a third reunion.

Much like after the first time I was attacked, we were forced to sit anxiously in the dark. Our hearing enhanced enough to hear the vampires inhuman pacing through the woods in search of us. However, if there is no scent to follow then there is no way to find us.

I sat with my brother between my legs, our mom crouched over us as her hand hovered over my scraped cheek, a faint flow emanating from the palm of her hand. She was doing her best to heal the cut, but from the concerned look on her face- something wasn't right.

I can't say how long we sat like that, huddled into a ball in the center of our living room shrouded in a deafeningly silent darkness. It nearly drove me mad.

It wasn't until I could hear the sound of my blood running through my veins that I knew we'd successfully evaded danger once again. Even then, my mom hadn't stopped trying to heal what damage remained.

"Mami"

I can't say for sure if I actually said it or it was a whisper in the back of my head. I did, however, claps my hands over her own and pulled it down gently to her lap as she eyes the mark with visible disdain, possibly even guilt.

"It's ok"

It wasn't. I knew that much.

Ma had worked so hard to get where she was, raising three kids on her own as she went back to school to get a GED and then her bachelors. She worked hard to get her credit up after her own parents ran it into the dirt just to get accepted for a mortgage for a house thousands of miles away from her home, to ensure that we had a proper upbringing. She even allowed for my twin to go and live with our dad so that he could be happy- and yet we have found ourselves in a situation worse than when we left New York.

But I didn't want to bring any of that up right now, because she looked so fucking tired and so unhealthily concerned over our wellbeing. All because we hadn't accounted for the area to be inhabited by vampires.

"We'll figure this out, we always figure something out" and for the most part it's true. Our family isn't one that accepts defeat well, we always manage to get what we want through perseverance.

"Con fuerza" (with strength)

I sniffles at my little brothers interjection coupled with his adorably determined tear stained face.

"Exactamente, papito, con fuerza"(exactly, papito, with strength)

My mom's tears eyes switched between us intently as her bottom lip trembled. Had she started crying that would've been it for the brigade I had put up. My entire resolve would've came crashing down, but, much like what I expected, my mom steady her lip and straightened her back.

"_Con fuerza_"

Pero fuerza had nothing on the amount of pain I felt trying to step into the passenger's side of Bella's truck. My body was sore and it made sure that I knew it. The wonderful thing about entering from the passenger's side is that you enter with the left side of your body. Fuck You, America.

* * *

My hand was wrapped in gauze after my mom had managed to heal it successfully, but it was mind numbingly my sore and felt as though it would shatter at the slightest strain. Even moving my fingers was enough to have my nerves screaming at my to remain still. My shoulder and my ankle were perfectly healed but the same couldn't be said for my left thigh, my chest, or my right cheek. Ma didn't bother healing anything that wasn't broken, sprained, or bleeding. So although the bruising said differently, I know it's just sensitive tissue and sore muscles. Unlike the rest of me, my cheek healed on its own and it did so surprisingly quick. With how bad it hurt yesterday, I was expecting it to take a week at the least to recover, but by the time I woke up the tissue had scarred over, only a small but thick jagged line about an inch long remained. Oddly enough, the skin looked smooth and although the it had been burning yesterday, the scar felt colder than the rest of my face. However, I didn't bother worrying when I noticed that the skin itself wasn't mangled and that the scar could easily be glossed over. I'm a little vain, vanity is important to me.

"Oh my god, Anita!"

Bella exclaimed this as if I'd done something wrong, but by the way her face scrunched up in concern as she fiddled with the buckle of her seatbelt said differently. She was quick to grab the bag hanging of my right shoulder before hopping out of the driver's side door.

"Bells. I'm fine"

"Shut up and hook your arm over my shoulder"

I lifted my right arm and did exactly that before carefully placing my left foot onto the raised floor of Bella's truck.

"Ok, on three- one…two…three!"

I didn't expect the strangled gasp that escaped me as I used my left leg to lift myself into the truck as Bella supported the right side of my body since my left hand couldn't grip the truck for support.

"Oh my god, are you ok?! Did we make it worse?!"

"I-I got knocked down **hard** yesterday during training and ended up going down a landslide. It hurts but not enough to miss school, especially not when I know I'm getting a test in AP physics today"

She flinched and I couldn't tell if it was at the mention of my "fall" or the upcoming test.

"Don't strain yourself, honestly you have a habit of overdoing things sometimes"

All the air in my body was pushed out dramatically as I made a noise of indignation. It only served to prove Bella right as my chest contracted painfully at the unnecessary exertion of force.

"F-fuck!...ok…point taken"

"Exactly, honestly, Anita,! You have to be more careful in the forest!"

Is was incredible to be scolded for my "recklessness" by none other than Miss Isabella Marie Swan the entire ride to school. Had I actually fallen and gotten injured, if probably be annoyed by her condemnation, but I found it endearing to see her so riled up over my own safety. It was moments like these where people tend to show their true colors and Bella had yet to disappoint me. Because of this, I didn't bother arguing with the brunette, only interjecting once she pulled into the parking lot and I'd seen the familiar Cullen Volvo drive by us.

"Bella, babe, I need assistance here"

Bells huffed at my noticeable attempt at changing the topic, but I knew she'd come around to help as she pulled the key out the ignition and unbuckled her belt.

"Yeah yeah"

"Aw tanks Izzy"

"I hate you"

"Mentirosa!"

* * *

The Cullens all seemed to zone in on the unreliable looking scarlet truck. The inhabitants having caused quite a stir in the Cullens family dynamic since their arrival.

Rosalie visibly grimaced at the thought of the two humans who were unsuspectingly teetering toward dangerous water. Edward's eyes flickered to Rosalie in disapproval as her thoughts projected purposefully for him to read.

He didn't comment as they pulled into an open secluded spot. He knew better to test her patience so early in the day, especially when it came to those two. They wordless exited the vehicle, save for Emmett's attempts to alleviate the tension his wife had created without saying a thing.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

It was Alice who spoke, her unprovoked question caused Jasper's brows to furrow in confusion as he followed her gaze to see Bella opening the passenger side door.

"What's going on?"

It was Emmett who asked, not really caring but curious to know what caught his sister's attention. She didn't sound too happy, if not concerned.

"Look at Anita"

The family of five all unabashedly locked their gazes onto the Bella's truck, waiting for the curly haired girl to hop out the truck as she always did. Except this time she didn't. Bella had placed two bags on the hood of the truck before rushing back to the passenger's side.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm gonna fall- OW! Bella!"_

"_I'm sorry, I thought you were ready!"_

"_Why am I so far from the ground?!"_

Jasper immediately felt something shift inside of him as he reached out pathokinetically and felt the dread that was building up inside Anita as she stared down at Bella from inside the truck.

"_I can't put any sudden weight on this leg without it giving in, I just need to get my right leg down first a-and then we should be fine"_

"_Are you able to use your left hand at all?"_

"_Let me see-"_

Jasper flinched at the mimic of pain he felt in his own left hand and stared at it incredulously.

"_A-ah, no! No, fuck, that hurt!"_

_I swear to God, the next time I see those assholes, I'm burning their asses on sight!_

Edward jumped at the loud thought that projected from Anita's mind as they saw a hand shakily reach towards Bella.

"_Ok, ok, how about you just pull me down and we see how I land?"_

"_Are you fucking stupid? You falling is what got you in this situation!"_

By the way Rosalie smirked, it would seem Bella got some good girl points for snapping. Jasper, however, had seen enough. Before anyone could stop him, he was already out of arms reach and quickly progressing on the two panicking girls.

He held his breath as he came to a stop besides Bella, who jumped in belatedly acknowledgment of his presence.

"My apologies, but it looked like you were in need of some assistance"

And blink.

It was something he'd have to remind himself to do when interacting with people, it took too much of his focus to remain in control of his hunger sometimes.

"U-Uh, yes! Please, thank you, Jasper, um Anita needs help getting out of the truck, she fell pretty bad yesterday"

"Bella!"

"Shut up!"

It was odd to see the dynamic between the two girls. Bella was normally quiet and reserved, even when she seemed to be a bit more animated with her friend group, he'd never heard her speak so comfortably. Even Anita, who was usually outspoken and at times boisterous, seemed to be more calm and comfortable in Bella's presence.

His critique on their relationship was abandoned the moment his eyes took in the battered sight of his mate. The hand he had used to open the door was forcibly stilled as to not bend the metal beneath his fingers while he examined Anita's revealed condition . Her eyes had dark circles surrounding them and although she wore a thick wool sweater, Jasper could see bruising peaking out from the low cut neckline along with small scratches that littered the left side of her face. But all that paled in comparison to the thick jagged scar that rest just below her right cheekbone. Even with the little light that Forks had, the shimmery silver of venom was recognizable to him in an instant.

The breath of air he had been holding in his chest exited in a quick puff of air before his eyes peered directly into her own.

Brown.

Not black.

Not red.

Just big beautiful molasses brown eyes.

"Hey Jasper"

Jasper eyes examined the mark with a hidden malice before he took in his mate as a whole.

"Hello Darling"

Anita opened her mouth to say something but found that she couldn't. There was nothing she could say to him due to the overwhelming sense of comforting relief she got from him just being there; in front of her, ready to help without needing to be asked. Anita honestly hadn't thought much of anyone after the incident, but when Jasper stood firmly before her while she was in a vulnerable state- something just snapped and this need to be beside him blossomed inside of her. The stress that had been building up since the incident was being gently overridden by this growing need to be with him as his beautifully iridescent golden eyes fell upon her.

Jasper didn't ask, he didn't have to for him to know what she needed. He held out his arms and allowed for Anita to move at her own pace. She examined him for a second before wearily extending her arms to clasp around his neck. She shuffled further toward the edge of the seat until her right side was completely hanging off before she cautiously turned her body to face Jasper. She looked up from the ground to stare at him.

"Can you um…lift me out?"

It wasn't something she wanted to ask for but she didn't feel like hopping down from the truck, not when her left leg was still sensitive.

Jasper slowly placed his hands on the band of her waist before firmly grasping her sides. He was hyper aware of his own strength in that moment, his fingers twitched at the mental strain he was putting on himself to be gentle with her. The pressure to ensure his mate's safety was simultaneously overwhelming and clarifying. He knew exactly what to do, but the stressed involved with the prospect of hurting her was alarmingly obvious.

In quick succession, Jasper lifted Anita from the seat while concurrently pulling her to his chest. In that small moment, he noted the way her arms tightened around his neck as her heart spiked at the sudden shift in gravity.

His eyes were on her the entire time as she distractedly stared at the floor to ensure herself of a smooth landing. However, he hadn't put her down yet. Instead, he waited for her to be prepared to support her weight for a second, a second he took reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his own. He internally marveled at the way they seemed to fit, taking this time to appreciate the ominously perfect selection of a mate bond. Big brown eyes met his own which successfully pulled him from his thoughts, he watched as a grin came across her features- as well as the way her pupils expanded when she stared at him giving her eyes a doe-like appearance.

"Thanks, Jasper"

The blond felt his muscles flex as he restrained himself from pulling her deeper into himself. It would surely hurt her. Unable to respond immediately, Jasper settled with placing her down softly onto her feet to give himself time to gather his bearings. His own throat felt dry in a way he wasn't used to it being.

"My pleasure, Darlin"

It came out hoarse and served to make the deeply tanned girl blush visibly.

Jasper's ability to enjoy her flustered state was taken away when he was forced to acknowledge the iridescent scar that shined on her face. Had he been focusing on her, he would've seen the look of defeat she had on her face as she stared up at him. She had thought he wouldn't recognize the scar that was left on her face. It seemed so plain aside from its glistening effect.

Anita knew there was more to it's shine than she knew about, Jasper's dead gaze on her scar revealed to her that much. She felt some regret squeezing at her inside, she hadn't even bothered to conceal the mark despite her mother commenting on it. She recognized her mistake as she eyed how Jasper regraded the scar in the same manner her mother did. Disdain, malice, concern- he knew what the scar represented.

In spite of the circumstances, Anita couldn't deny the way her chest lightened at the prospect of sharing her experience with the blond before her. She would've had to come clean sooner or later, it seemed now presented her with a better opportunity than any other time and she was eager to jump at the opening it provided.

Jasper was too enthralled with his own thoughts to focus on Anita's varying emotions. He was too absorbed with the fact that someone had undeniably marked his mate.

Jasper found himself wondering how Anita ended up in a situation with one of his kind. His mind instantly drew up the nomads that Alice had cautioned the coven of, but he didn't see how they and Anita would cross paths.

It didn't slip his mind that Anita's demeanor didn't make much sense either. She dawned the scar on her face with fresh bruises and a fractured hand- was it possible to sustain so much injury without once seeing your attacker. Even for a vampire. Anita must've saw a flash of them at the very least. Yet Jasper felt himself questioning what had truly happened to the curly haired brunette for her demeanor to be so composed. It was unnatural, even for him.

Anita sighed as she watched the suspicion slowly pool into Jasper's eyes. He was beginning to notice more than she'd expected him to and she could practically see him constructing questions various scenarios based off what's he's seen so far..

"H-Hey, guys, we should head to class"

And suddenly it was no longer just Anita and Jasper. The latina-descent brunette jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. She barely registered Bella's attempt to break Anita away from Jasper's hold. Not that Bella actually had a reason not to trust him, but it was a natural instinct as a woman to band together. Bella noticed the inquisition building in Jasper's eyes directed at Anita and if there was something she knew about Anita- it was that she did not like being prodded.

The curly haired brunette turned to her friend with a small appreciative smile. Bella stared Anita down as if to convey her mental question "are you ok" to which Anita nodded subtly to.

"Actually, Bells, I think Jasper and I need to have a little…talk"

Bella wasn't quite sure how she knew it, but something in her was able to see Anita's intentions exactly. Bella's brows furrowed at the prospect of Jasper Cullen knowing Anita's secret. It wasn't something she expected to happen so soon. Bella shot Anita another look as if to ask "are you sure?" to which Anita have her another radiant smile coupled with a less subtle nod.

Bella eyes the blond intently for a second, only wanting to get a good look at him. The straight haired brunette hadn't expected to practically see the devotion Jasper held for Anita, Bella would go to say her mind was playing tricks on her but she could've sworn that she'd seen this…aura surrounding Jasper before she peeled away from the duo.

"Ok, text me after first period? I'll walk you to your next class"

"You got it, dude"

"You're such a dork"

It was a quick bidding between the two girls before Anita captured Jasper's full undivided attention.

"I know you have questions, you've had them for a while now, but I wasn't ready to answer them yet and you've respected that and I've really really appreciated your understanding. But I'm ready now, to tell you the truth and nothing but, it's just…"

Anita paused, not realizing she had done so as her gaze fell onto the ground beneath her feet. Jasper knew she'd need to be nudged a little and he was desperate to hear what she had to say. He was desperate to understand her.

"Darling"

He watched her feature fall a little at the sound of his voice and he could feel this sudden upset build inside of her.

"I-It's just that- I wanted to tell you on my own time, when we were both sure about what we wanted and you'd gotten to know me a little better! But now I feel like it's won't be as special since I'm being forced to tell you!"

"Anita, if you don't feel ready then there is no rush-"

"Yes there is! It's not you, I know you're not rushing me, but there's something going on and if I don't tell you now I risk of the chance of you finding out some other way and I don't- I want to be the one who tells you! But now it's not just you, I have to tell Edward and Alice and the rest of your family because if I don't then I'm putting you all at risk and you deserve to know what I know!"

Jasper could've sworn that his heart contracted painfully in his chest had he not been fully aware of the affects of venom in his body. Anita stared up at him with big tears eyes that did well in conveying the severity of what she had to say.

Jasper could only think of one thing as he eyed the scar that glistened along with her unshed tears of frustration.

_She knows._

And it filled him with dread.


	12. Expose Them!

Anita casted a _shadow_ over the group, which allowed them to wander without being seen, and it didn't take them long to settle down. The sorceress had managed to lead the coven of vampires to an area which rested deep in the woods that bordered their school. Or at least deep enough, Anita's sore thigh screaming at her to take a break was what really picked out the destination. The usually collected sorceress stood before the coven with a hint of anxiousness, something the blond vampire of the group felt since Anita spoke to him. Despite the bravado she put on, Jasper could sense this uneasiness building gradually inside of her and it put the blond vampire on edge. His eyes flew over to the only two people who could have a clue as to why Anita called the group to gather in such a secluded area. However, the crease between Alice's brows displayed the confusion his closest sibling felt as she awaited Anita's announcement. Edward stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes focused analytically on Anita's face, yet Jasper could sense this restlessness in Edward- as if he were impatiently waiting on something, which he was.

Much to Anita's misfortune, her rampant thoughts that argued whether or not to tell the family of her knowing were of free access to the broody vampire before her. Although she'd already told Edward of her knowing that night in the hospital, like a dumbass, Anita still found it hard to tell the entire family, She honestly hoped Edward would've done it for her, but guess not.

Fortunately for the duo, the answer came to Anita as her honey brown eyes caught Jasper's golden irises. She could see the confusion swimming in the pools of gold as he watched her. _He deserves to know, they all do._

Despite being able to read her mind, Edward wasn't sure of what Anita was referring to. The ominous wording implied that she knew more than their secret, but he could also simply be reading too deep into it.

"I have something to tell you guys…something important"

The group silently awaited her reveal. Despite not really knowing the girl, it didn't take much to set the group on edge. The situation itself was a warning that Anita knew something she wasn't supposed to- why else would she coincidentally gather the only family of vampires in the school and pull them away from civilization? Anita sensed this understanding between the family and didn't bother waiting for her next breath to speak. In quick exhalation the girl spewed out words the Cullens dreaded to hear.

"I know you're vampires"

The silence that ensued was bone chilling. In Anita's eyes, she'd just put a red dot on the center of her forehead and called herself a target. The combined stares of shock that registered on their faces was _almost _enough to trigger her autonomic fight or flight response. It did succeed in causing her heart rate to spike almost unnoticeably.

The family had yet to respond, needing time to process what they'd just heard. Never in their many years of living had they _ever _had a _human_ be able to identify them as vampires. They've lived in Fork's for over a year now and not even their ridiculously unbelievable backstory was enough to raise suspicion of the coven. It was almost comical in a sick sense how the one human who's been able to discover their secret happened to be the mate of their newest _vegetarian. _

Unable to take their deafening silence, Anita began to speak once again.

"I've known since the first day I've met you that you guys aren't exactly normal, but my experience with your kind isn't all that big so I had to be sure…I was scared at first since you're…_different_ than the vampires I've met before…your eyes _and_ the way you interact with humans…they're different"

As if she'd pulled them out of a trance, Anita could practically see her words processing in their heads. She even noticed the slight drag at the corner of Jasper's perfectly shaped lips when she mentioned her experience with other vampires.

"You've met our kind before?"

Jasper's thick drawl spoke out amongst the coven and it did wonders to ease the tension building up in Anita's chest. Even if she didn't notice, the simple act was enough to help her breathe a little easier.

The question hadn't been what Jasper had planned to say, however. He wanted to deny her truth, if only to continue living in the mirage that he'd built with her. The illusion that he was a normal boy who could easily give her the happy life she deserved. But then his mind pushed forward the image of Anita, his mate, standing helpless before a red eyed vampire. The need to know if he'd what he was hearing was true overpowered him. Had she really been _that close_ to death?

It was the timid nod of her head that nearly sent Jasper overboard. The mere thought of his mate- his Anita- close to any pair of red eyes practically made his blood boil within his icy veins. To think that she had to run from death itself when he could have protected her- she could've died a thoughtless merciless death- his mate!

As if to further antagonize the unhinging vampire, the scar that mockingly adorned the cheek of his mate seemed to glisten for attention. Taunting his inability to keep Anita from harm's way. Jasper could barely register the feel of his dark-haired sister's worried touch on the skin of his hand. It was just enough to pull him back to reality, but it was the sight of his beautiful vivacious mate standing before him in near perfect condition with a concerned look adorning her soft flushed face that grounded him.

Anita had seen the moment something in jasper snapped- it was a sudden shift that allowed for something undeniably **dangerous** to be seen within the man she'd grown to feel for. Despite the short amount of time they've known each other. His eyes had neared black as his upper lip pulled up into a threatening snarl before the anger suddenly dropped from his features- but for the life of her, Anita could not find it in herself to be afraid. She was hyperaware of his vampiric nature and deadly disposition, but something was preventing her from perceiving him as a threat. That thought alone seemed to terrify her more. Was she so enamored with him that she couldn't recognize the danger that he posed? Or did she really think Jasper Hale, a fucking **vampire**, could not harm her? No- that he _would_ not harm her, as if he had a reason not to.

A stupidly daring part of her was willing her to find the answer.

"We are vampires, but we aren't like the ones you had the misfortune of running into- that I can promise you. Our family is what we call _vegetarians,_ we don't drink human blood. Instead, we've learned to live off of animal blood, hence the golden eyes."

Edward was quick to explain the family's circumstances in order to deter Anita's concerned gaze from his brother. Jasper's mind, though calmed, was still on edge and could not move past the idea that his mate was in danger. Edward knew Jasper was doing his best to keep a darker part of himself at bay while in the presence of Anita. Moving the topic seemed to be in the best interests of the conversation.

Unfortunately for Edward, Emmett doesn't read minds and something about Anita's previous encounters with their kind bothered him.

"How are you even alive right now?"

Anita's eyes shot the the unfamiliar Cullen with an unnatural quickness. Her brows dipped questioningly, i able to decipher the tone he spoke to her with. It was clear that he was genuinely interested, but the way he posed the question caused the apprehension in her to build slightly. Anita couldn't help but feel threatened by the burly vampire's question, for many reasons, however.

"Emmett!"

It was Alice who condemned her brother's careless question. However, Rosalie, who was also curious, refused to let this vital point be glossed over. Anita was undoubtedly human- she ate, slept, cried like humans do. In what world could a _human_ outrun a _vampire?_

"He's right to ask, Alice. It just doesn't make sense, she's human!"

To tell them how she managed to escape would mean to reveal a secret that she'd only just told someone about for the first time in her life. To go from one regular sort of human girl to a literal coven of **vampires** seemed a little extreme. Anita scanned through the coven until her eyes met with the blackening eyes of Jasper Hale, who studied her features while he analyzed her emotions. She was uncertain of something and Jasper wanted to erase the uncertainty in her and replace it. But he didn't want to manipulate his mate into saying something she didn't mean. He wanted her to build trust in them.

Luckily for the situation, Anita found a resolve as she stared into Jasper's eyes and opened her mouth to push out what she knew needed to be said.

"It's because I'm n-not human, or at least…not the type of human you're used to"

A calculating silence once again fell over the group, but just for a second before Anita eagerly filled it.

"I'm a, um, a sorceress! I know it sounds insane, but that's what it is-"

"A sorceress? As in Magic?"

Anita nodded at Emmett's question enthusiastically, finding solace in him simply responding to her outburst. She had no doubt that the coven could hear the way her heart banged in her chest, or the way blood rushed to her face

"More or less, it's a bit more than magic but yeah"

"Then show us some of this _magic_\- you can't expect us to just believe you"

Anita nodded nervously at Rose's icy tone. The words were practically spat at the flushed brunette who had begun to anxiously rock on the balls of her feet. Normally Anita would find this an appropriate time to bite back, but she knew now was not the time to be sassy with the blonde.

As she tried to come up with a good example of her abilities, Anita found that she did not like this request- there was so much that she could do but none of them seemed to come into her mind. She needed to do something that proved she could escape an impromptu attack if necessary. _What do I do? What should I do?_

Jasper could feel the anxiety build up in his mate, but he didn't want to interfere in her thought process. Sometimes letting someone suffer did them a little good- he just hoped right now was one of those moments.

Fortunately for him, the group didn't have to wait much longer. Anita suddenly extended her arm in front of her palm facing Emmett with an apologetic look adorning her features.

"I just want to reiterate- you guys literally asked for it"

In the following second, Emmett was overpowered by a wall of energy knocking straight into him. The bite of the blow sent him back several feet and nearly knocked him onto his back had he not caught himself mid stumble. Anita, not expecting her weaker state to affect her much, stumbled backwards slightly, just barely steadying herself with her better leg.

Rosalie made a dash toward her husband who shook his head as if to gather his bearings. Everyone watched the duo intently, noting the fine cracks that appeared beneath the skin of Emmett's neck, which had begun healing immediately. Rosalie's head snapped toward the anxious sorceress in an instant, but her retaliation was cut off by her burly husband letting out an audacious laugh that Anita swore she felt beneath her feet.

"Holy shit! That was fucking awesome!"

Anita let out a breath of air that'd been stuck in her throat since the instant Rosalie turnt her head. Anita knew her blow would _kill_ the overgrown male- she didn't really think it would hurt him either. She did hope so, if only to test the strength of her less forced attacks. She would call it a success, couple of cracks from what she saw.

"Are you ok? That wasn't exactly my lightest hit-

"Hit me **harder**"

"Oh no sir, not today"

Anita eyed the larger male with prejudice, her brows dipping once again as her upper lip lifted to display a look of contempt. The face lasted for a second before she took in the idea of tossing around a man three times her size into the air without any repercussions. A smirk quickly replaced the disdained lip tug.

"Well, maybe"

"Anita!"

Anita gave a sheepish grin to the shorter vampire, not really regretting agreeing to a good time. When she caught Jasper's condemning gaze, however, the girl let out a surprised cough before turning her attention to the ground beneath her feet.

"Sorry"

Jasper was not amused. Despite knowing that his mate was more capable of taking care of herself than expected, it doesn't change the fact that she had been in danger to begin with. The others could laugh off her predicament, but he couldn't.

"Those vampires that attacked you-"

"I never said I was attacked"

"Well it damn sure wasn't a picnic now was it? Are they still alive?"

Despite the annoyance that flared at his words, Anita knew better than to tell him that the vampires were still alive. Something about the way he reacted to the story warned her against it. She half believed he'd go on a fucking hunt for the vampires and that's **not** something she wanted to happen. So, in spite of the way her heart trembled at the lie- Anita spoke it smoothly.

"No, they're not"

His eyes narrowed causing Anita's heart to skip a beat as he turned to face his telepathically gifted brother.

Edward's golden eyes fell on Anita with a question and mind and somehow the girl just _knew_ what he was wondering. It was an inexplicable inkling that he was searching for something _in_ her.

_We both know Jasper isn't exactly __**himself**_ _right now. Who knows how he'll react if I tell him that they're alive __**and**__ in the area._

Edward couldn't help but agree with Anita. With Bella also being suspicious of their family and Edward struggling to keep his distance from her- now wasn't the time to have Jasper ordain a vampire hunt.

"She's telling the truth"

Anita stared at Edward in disbelief, not truly having expected to be right about _that_. She's had such an inkling before, it being the best of her clairvoyant abilities- but because she doesn't specialize in clairvoyance so Anita was often wrong in her predictions. Anita's curious gaze on Edward spurred Alice into telling Anita more than she expected to know.

"Some vampires are reborn with special gifts: I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper is an empath. I know it's a lot to take in, but Edward tries his best not to be intrusive!"

Alice's cheerful explanation did little to sway Anita's mind that'd been stuck on 'Jasper is an Empath' since it was spoken. Jasper, the vampire she happens to _feel _**romantic** _**emotions**_ for, is an empath. A being that can _feel _the **emotions** of others- including the _**romantic**_ ones.

Anita barely caught but didn't miss the attempt Edward made to hide his chuckle. To which she sent a wave of energy at him that imitated a hard slap on his shoulder. The older man raised his hands in mock surrender while apologizing unconvincingly to the sorceress, much to the confusion of his siblings.

"It won't happen again- I promise"

"Bet"

Anita pressed her ringed finger to her left temple and tapped it twice, a gesture she did so smoothly despite the big impact it had on the copper haired "teen". The following second, Edward was now staring at her like she had to heads, his brows arched deeply as he did so.

"I can't read your mind"

"Yeah, that's sort of the point- we call them shadows. A type of magic meant to hide tangible or intangible objects such as accessories, belongings, thoughts-"

"Emotions?"

Anita fell silent for just a moment as she took in Jasper's expression. Calculating with just a hint of painful understanding. He'd been a recipient of one of Anita's so called "shadows" just two weeks ago when he first tried to tamper with her emotions.

"Yes…even emotions"

Jasper didn't give any sort of response other than an understanding nod which seemed worse than any negative response he could've given.

"Why tell us?"

Anita quirked a brow at Rosalie's sudden question. It wasn't Anita expected to here at all and it left her feeling slightly overwhelmed because what was the correct answer? What was Rosalie expecting to hear?

"What Rosalie means by her question is…are you expecting anything out of knowing our secret"

Like extortion? What the hell could she gain by blackmailing them?

"Not unless you're offering?"

"_Anita_"

Anita found it hard not to feel bad when Alice gave her a disapproving stare. The smaller girl knew exactly how to use that face to get a reaction, and the way her brows dipped as she eyed down Anita did not make the sorceress feel proud.

"Sorry, that was a joke- I was joking. To answer your question: no, I'm not trying to blackmail you guys, why the hell would I tell you my secret if that was the case?"

"It's easier to prove that we're vampires compared to you being a…sorceress"

"Ay dios, Rosalie, what the hell? I'm telling you guys I know because it wasn't worth hiding anymore. The only reason I'm telling you I'm a sorceress is because I would like for us to be on even ground!"

"Does Bella know?"

At this, Anita stared blankly into Edwards eyes because yes- Bella did know and it would look pretty hypocritical if Bella knew. Unfortunately for Anita, her silence told the coven all they need to know.

"You didn't- you told her before us?!"

Emmett's outburst actually managed to make Anita feel sheepish. The tip of her shoe lightly dug into the earth as she spoke in defense of her friend.

"Bella's actually a really good listener and I really needed to talk to somebody when I moved here- it's fucking boring being the only sorceress in a town full of people!"

"Does she know about us?" Anita practically glared at Edward, feeling offended by the question she deemed stupid.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I tell Bella about you guys? It's not her business nor my business to tell"

"But you didn't know about our diet, wouldn't you want to keep you friend safe?"

"I figured you were on the prowl, you wouldn't be going to fucking high school! Plus, I gave her a protection charm, Bella _should_ be safe as long as she doesn't go looking for trouble"

At this, Anita could see the way Edward's shoulders smoothed out- she hadn't even noticed him tense because of how high strung he usually is. But her words had that effect on the coven, everyone finally seeming to relax when they realized that Anita was the only person who knew their secret and that she never planned on revealing it in the first place.

"Is that everyone's questions? Is that all?"

The group was silent for a second, everyone mauling over the questions that had left however nobody bothered to ask them. The questions being more on Anita's sorcery and what exactly she can do. She examined their faces, trying to pick out the person she felt had a question she felt needed to be addressed but found none of them urgently curious about something. Once more, her eyes settled on Jasper, who stared at the ground in front of him in contemplation. His brows were dipped as he forced himself to settle with the reality that his mate knew what he was. Anita knew he was a vampire, a blood sucking monster- but she wasn't scared.

No, it wasn't that she's fearless, he felt it a couple times. The apprehension she has with them. Anita always overcame it though in order to be as much as herself with them as she could. She accepted them and even went as far as to share a secret of her own. His mate, a sorceress. Jasper could almost laugh at the idea because of course she would be. Anita was always special, from the first day they met, Jasper could tell that there was something different about her. She hid it in plain sight, doing things that couldn't be possible but only enough for his mind to come up with an excuse. But then he remembered something, something that happened only recently that he couldn't explain but his mind excused as something outside their control when it happened.

"The fire, at the greenhouse?"

Jasper watched the color drain from Anita's face as she took in his words, her eyes darting to the side in order to avoid contact.

"Um…yes, that, that was me"

"You started the fire?"

Anita slowly nodded at Edward's question, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah- but not on purpose!"

Her head snapped to him in defense, hoping they could see the guilt she harbored.

"Sometimes these powers are hard to control, from a young age we're taught to separate our gifts from our emotions- but I was taught a little later than most so sometimes when I get too…flustered…stuff happens"

The coven regarded Anita with sympathy, they could see the way it weighed on her that she loses control. They've all felt that guilt in a different sense.

"Trust me, we get it, Little Witch"

Anita visibly flinched at the name, her heart halting painfully in her chest at the familiar name James called her before he attacked. The associated fear that followed caused her to tear up instinctively, but not cry. The family noticed regardless, especially when she froze.

"Nita, Are you ok? Anita?"

Alice called out to the girl, but Anita's eyes were planted on the plot of land in front of her. God, she hated that name. _Little Witch_, he spoke it so diminutively, as if she were nothing but prey to him.

"_Darlin'_"

"Huh?"

Her brown eyes snapped up in an instant, features smoothing out as she was ushered to a solace through a wave of serenity that wrapped around her.

Anita noticed that Jasper was much closer than he was a second ago, his cold hand now pressed against her cheek as he had angled her head to face him. She hadn't even reacted when his thumb brushed over her scar. From where she stood, she could see the worry etched into every crevice of his face as his eyes darted across hers trying to find a sign of what triggered the response. To find herself in this very intimate position left the girl feeling a little lightheaded. The feeling was washed away when she realized how deeply she'd spaced out, her eyes widening before she took a much-needed step back, wincing when her left thigh reminded her of its sensitive state. Jasper's hand twitched at the loss of contact, but he restrained himself from pulling her to him, especially when his dumbass brother Emmett stood a few feet away, an eager spectator.

"Um, I'm sorry, I spaced out, I just- please, don't call me that. I apparently have a negative association with that name that I didn't know I have"

Anita attempted to smile at the coven but couldn't force a full grin.

At her request, Emmett apologized while Jasper replayed her reaction in his mind. The fear that he felt spike in her nearly choked him, he almost lost himself. The instant he saw the fluid building in her eyes, Jasper made a dash for his mate and blocked her from the view of his family.

"We won't- are you ready to go back now?"

Anita stepped to Jasper in quick succession despite the way her body ached before grasping the hand that had cradled her face with her good hand. She hadn't noticed it, but Jasper softened at the way her thumb swiped across the back of his hand reassuringly.

"As ready as I can be- school sucks"

Jasper couldn't stop the smirk played on his lips as he tugged her just a little closer.

"I bet I could make it better"

The laughter that she elicited was musical to him despite the gag the sounded behind him from who he could only assume was Emmett. He could hear Alice ushering his family away from the duo, but he couldn't be bothered to care when Anita's free hand came up to lightly shove him back and Jasper was proud to note that she actually could do so. In juxtaposition to the shove, Anita didn't restrain herself from pulling Jasper by his arm and the blond allowed her to pull him in closer so that she hugged him to her side, his right arm caught between her hands. The two strolled leisurely to the campus, Anita refusing to let Jasper carry her back to class. They'd already missed their first period and Anita didn't want to be lazy as her body recovered. The injuries would be gone by the end of the day anyways.

"Walk me to class, Mister Hale?"

Jasper had never been so eager to correct her.

"Whitlock"

"Hmm?" Her brown eyes stared up at him so amorously that Jasper had to fight the urge to simply pull the girl into him. Having a mate was a true test of his restraint, and that means something coming from him.

"My last name is Whitlock"

Anita snorted and shook her head.

"You really are a southern boy with a name like that, Jasper Whitlock- hmm, it suites you"

A simple smile adorned her features as she squeezed his hand giddily, a girlish blush now apparent as well. Jasper could sense this inexplicable joy and adoration fill her as the girl bounced just a little more in her step then she did a second ago. His mind replayed the sound of his name on her lips and the vampire didn't bother to stop himself when he suddenly place himself in front of Anita's path. The girl coming to a halt and eyes him curiously.

Anita took in a breath of air the instant she felt his hand press against her lower back and lightly usher her onto him. She craned her neck slightly to look him in the eyes, which lasted less than a second before Jasper pulled her flush against him. In the following moment, Anita could feel his lips press against her own and what felt like a burst of energy erupt from the point in which their lips touched. A warm tingling surfed across the skin of her face before it traveled throughout her body, Anita was eager to feel more and threw her stable hand up to grasp the right side of Jasper's face while her left hand gently rested on his shoulder. In that same moment, his hands moved to claps around the back of her head and draw her in more. Anita wasted no time in reciprocating the action, happily taking in the kiss and giving back one of her own. She could very vaguely make out the way her feet moved as Jasper's weight guided her backwards, gently enough so that her steps didn't cause any discomfort, until she felt something pushing into her back the same time her lungs started to burn in her chest.

Jasper felt her need for air and after giving it one, two, three more seconds he wrenched himself back a couple of steps. Not trusting that he wouldn't go back in the second she got a single breath.

He couldn't even look at her, too eager to dive back into her, especially not when he caught of glimpse of her plush swollen lips and rosy cheeks as she panted with her chest heaving up a down in a way that enticed a more primal part of his nature to act out.

"I- I should've asked"

"I…would've…said yes"

Jasper clenched his jaw at the way she fought to catch her breath, it was incredibly tempting the way her voice dipped an octave coupled with the airy breathlessness she spoke with.

Anita could see the restraint Jasper was placing on himself, noting the way his veins appeared more prominently in his arms. However, Anita really wished he didn't.

"Darlin', no"

Jasper grimaced feeling the rejection appear in his mate, even though she tried to remind herself that he was indeed a vampire and _needed_ to caution restraint with her.

"Anita, trust me when I say I **want** to"

Taking a couple of seconds to straighten herself out, her breath now at a steady pace Anita took a contemplative step towards him. Her fingers fiddling with each other as she eyed the trees above them to distract her from the amazingly carved man that stood just steps before her. He wasn't the only one practicing restraint.

"I get it,but we do have to address what it…means"

Jasper sighed, taking a chance to glance at his beautiful mate who stood unsure of herself. He let out a breathless chuckle before appearing directly in front of his mate, his hands coming up to both sides of her face before putting a restrained peck on her plumped lips. His restraint almost failed him when he found himself leaning down once more before Anita called his name.

"Jasper!"

The blond let out a laugh that mocked his inability to keep off his mate before he gave her a half-assed apology. Unable to feel sorry for wanting her.

"My apologies, ma'am, I believe this can mean whatever you want you to mean?"

Anita took in his words silently, but he could see the way she played with the idea in her mind.

"Well what do you want it to be?"

Jasper once again bent done to place a chaste peck on her lips. He indefinitely failed this time around and ended up prolonging the chaste kiss by a minute before slowly peeling himself away to catch a glimpse at the way Anita slowly opened her eyes to stare at him in a daze. Anita stared up at him dazed, by the amount of raw emotion he poured into her when he kissed her. The want, the need, the care. He projected these powerful feelings he had for her into her while he distracted her mind and when she came to, she could feel the way her eyes teared up out of sheer _exuberance_ and _adoration_ he felt for **her**.

"O-oh, well then…I agree"

For the second time, she was blessed to hear Jasper let out a boisterous laugh.

* * *

By the time the two got back to school, it was shamefully their lunch period and the brunette recognized she wouldn't be a good friend to Bella or the others if she suddenly ditched them to sit with her…boyfriend.

Jasper gave her a small peck to her temple, knowing that he had some explaining to do to his coven as well, before they separated. Unfortunately for Anita, Jasper is a Cullen™ and the instant the school saw him missing from the usual group, chatter broke out more lively than usual. The moment he walked through the doors everyone noticed the way his arm curled around Anita's waist followed by the small peck to bid her goodbye. Anita could see the way Jessica and Angela shook with excitement as she walked towards her group of friends. Anita didn't bother to acknowledge the disgust that Lauren didn't bother to hide as she sat beside Bella who surprisingly nudged her shoulder with a smirk of her own adorning her features.

"So that's what Jasper and I need to talk meant"

"You guys make me question if it's possible to die of embarrassment"

"Oh my god! Anita, you have to tell us how it happened!"

"Totally! You're coming to La Push with us this weekend, right?"

Anita sent Bella a questioning gaze that the doe eyed brunette caught immediately and nodded her head to.

"Um yeah, for sure- but what's La Push?"

"La Push, Baby!"

Bella snorted, sending a carrot straight for Eric's head.

"Hey, you promised you'd stop that if I went"

"It's a beach on the reservoir where all the ind-"

"Native Americans?"

Mike flushed a light red before correcting himself under Anita's scrutinizing gaze.

"Yeah, where are the Native Americans live at"

Anita nodded at the prospect of a beach and smiled at the group.

"Sounds fun! It's been a while since I've gone out, now- where do I get a bathing suit?"

The girls watched in disgust as the guys shot up to offer their hand in shopping before being shut down immediately.

"Guys, she's dating Jasper now, let her go" Anita snorted as Angela chastised the boys while giving Eric a look specifically. Something Anita noticed Angela did often as of late.

"So, it's not like he'll go with us? Edward already said no"

"You asked Edward to go to the beach with you?" Anita eyed Mike with suspicion that he did not appreciate. The snarky boy gave her an annoyed look before commenting.

"No, Bella did, but apparently the Cullens are too good for La Push"

Anita turned to Bella who just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, before turning back to Mike.

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason, Mike, after all- who wouldn't want to hang out with the _Great_ Mike Newton"

At this, even Lauren managed to laugh.

"Well we can go Friday after school to find you a bathing suit, Nita! I know like the perfect place!" "Aw, thanks Jess!" Despite the light banter, Anita could feel a pair of eyes on her. She slowly turned her attention from the group to see Jasper starting at her in contempt, his brows furrowed slightly. The brunette could feel her face scrunch up in confusion before connecting his contempt with her going to the beach. But even then, she couldn't understand why it bothered him- she knew it wasn't because of Mike or Eric because Jasper didn't even see them as contenders in a competition. Now that she realized it, the entire coven seemed a little put off by the mention of the beach, something they undoubtedly heard as they began to talk amongst themselves. Alice called Jasper's attention back to his table before giving Anita a reassuring smile. Anita did her best to return it before focusing back on her own table, not realizing that Bella had seen the entire interaction and bookmarking for later. She'd have to speak with Anita about her suspicions soon, but not now.

* * *

_**Ahaha guess who spent a month working on one chapter- this bitch!**_

_**Guys, it's not writers block- it's perfectionism.**_

_**My editing is shit though, every time I go back to look for something in the story I see a fucking spelling error or grammatical error that I dont have the time nor the patience to correct.**_

_**anyways- i know that some of you wanted to meet the Major this chapter but that's not happening until a little later.**_

**_Anita is still hyperware that her and Jasper's relationship is new and weird and different than others, she just throws caution to the wind a lot. However, there's no way i can write a scene where Jasper becomes super authoritative and brash and overtly masculine and Anita doesn't freak the fuck out so early into their relationship. She doesn't know him super well yet and he knows that, she knows that- she will not handle meeting the "Major" well at this stage of their relationship. They JUST started dating. SO that's gonna have to wait. But I can't wait to write it ;D_**

**_Also yes, Anita does chose to hide the fact that she's being "hunted", Edward doesn't know that she's being hunted, he just knows that she lied about the nomads being dead when in fact they are very much alive and on the prowl._**

**_Thank you guys for reading still, im sorry it takes so long for each chapter lately 😩 but I do plan to continue this story so bear with me pls ❤️❤️❤️❤️._**


	13. A Mate Bond?

"_Anita! Wait up!"_

_I turned the twinkling voice of my favorite pixie without a second of hesitation. She stood at the top of the vacant staircase, that I had almost passed by, sporting an adorable pale lavender dress and her usual black cardigan that draped over her figure complimentarily._

"_Hey Alice, what's up?"_

_Alice appeared before me in a second, it caused my heart rate to spike out of surprise but I quickly assessed that Alice was just being comfortable around me and forced myself to remain calm. However, Alice seemed to notice my reaction and gave me an apologetic smile almost instantly._

"_Sorry, it's just so good to have you in on the know! I've been waiting for this day for so long!"_

_At that my brows furrowed before Alice's voice rang through my head reminiscent of yesterday's confrontation._

"…_I can see the future…"_

_Oh yeah, Alice is a clairvoyant._

"_I can't believe you knew the whole time"_

"_Well I didn't know everything! I knew that you were special and that we'd be great friends! And that you and Jasper would be together-"_

_I couldn't help the way my stomach fluttered, and heart jumped at the mention of his name. It's only been a day and a half, Anita! Calm that shit down!_

_I didn't miss the way Alice's smile widened even further and I blushed knowing I'd been caught. This girl has proved more than enough times that she doesn't need to be a mind reader to know what I'm thinking._

"_-but I had no idea that you are a sorceress or that you already knew what we are!" _

_Despite her excitement, Alice made sure to whisper these words carefully even as we walked through the practically vacant corridors. If one person heard, the news would spread like wildfire- whether they believed it or not._

"_Then what did you think I was calling your family together for if you already assumed I didn't know?"_

"_I don't know- I just knew that tomorrow would be the day that you and Jasper would admit your feelings for each other! You already knowing our secret was just a bonus! -I knew you'd know eventually, I just never saw how you found out"_

_At this I nodded my head understandingly, but didn't trust my own voice. The memory that decided to make itself present was enough to silence me as I thought back to the instance when I found out vampires are real. The day still shakes me despite it being nearly three weeks ago. Especially since the situation only worsened from that point on. I somehow managed to force the thought to the recess of my mind, but not fast enough for Alice to miss it._

"_What's wrong?"_

_At this, I shook my head and simply brushed my behavior under the carpet. When it's taken care of, I'll be happy to share with them my crazy adventure of fighting off three bloodthirsty vampires on my own. But right now, it just feels like a lot to share with them._

"_Nothing worth discussing, I just got lost in thought a little"_

"_It happens to me too- but I have a question for you!"_

_Bless this girl. I could clearly see the doubt she harbored on her face, but she surprisingly didn't push me to answer. From what I've gathered of Alice Cullen, it's not often she lets something go so easily._

"_Go off, Alice"_

"_Would you like to come over to my house today? You still owe me from the last time you promised!"_

_I winced at the accusatory look she didn't have a problem with throwing my way. An upset Alice didn't sit right with me, so I practically had no choice but to agree. Not like I hadn't planned to, I definitely wanted to get on his family's good side and Alice is someone I've been meaning to talk to more._

"_It would be an honor to be held hostage in your home"_

"_Oh, you're gonna love it"_

I grimaced at the memory just as Alice once again forced me to turn my body once more. We had gone to the outlets straight after school and immediately drove back to her wonderfully constructed glass house. I noted the surprised looks of her family as I stepped into their living space- just barely able to introduce myself to her startled family before being whisked away. She didn't even let me say _hi_ to Jasper!

However, I decided not to voice it when I had just barely taken in Rosalie's soured features. Honestly, she's beginning to work my nerves and I'm not trying to start something in her family home, so I let it be. Alice gave me an apologetic smile, choosing not to voice her concern as well since we both knew our conversations were less than private in the large beautiful house. Instead, she handed me a set of clothes and ushered me into her closet.

"Nita, that's so cute! Ok, take that one off and try this one!"

Despite Alice's continuous demands and Rosalie's unwelcoming disposition- I felt warm and bubbly the entire time. No matter the layers of clothing she had me apply just to peel off. It was nice being able to forget my problems and enjoy her company, not worry about hiding my secret or her having to hide her own.

"So is there a reason you're making me try all these on instead of just _looking_ to see how they'd look on me"

Alice's movements slowed a little as she picked through the clothing rack of possible outfit combinations we've yet to try. It's amazing what two girls and a credit card can accomplish.

"Sometimes knowing what's going to happen beforehand ruins the experience. I like to be surprised too"

Her eyes seemed to soften as her fingers padded over another material. The warm feeling in my chest amplified, if even possible, just as my heart heart constricted. I just felt touched by her want to simply enjoy the moment as it's occurring. I didn't bother to stop my lip from jutting out as my brows furrowed comically. She's so sweet.

"Alice that's so freaking cute- I won't complain again, doll me up!"

I was blessed to receive a large genuine Alice Cullen smile. I couldn't help but give her a big grin of my own as she passed me a thin, black, silky shirt. I quickly put it on and admired the way it hung loosely off my shoulder, but the material tightened around my waist flatteringly. The air brushing against the skin of my back notified me of the way open space that it exposed from my mid back and up.

Alice, however, didn't agree ("it looks nice but it doesn't work with the pants") and immediately suggested something else.

We were over several hours into our impromptu hang out when I felt a sort of buzz running through me, my skin tingling slightly, and I instinctively turned to Alice's closed door. In the next instant, a soft knock sounded through the wood material and I could feel my stomach flutter. I somehow already knew who was on the other side of that door.

"Just a minute!"

I caught the clothes as soon as they appeared in my peripheral, easily making the change as Alice quickly placed all my new clothes into the bags that we brought them with.

I just pulled my shirt over my chest before Alice opened the door to reveal a patiently waiting blond who gave me a knee-weakening smile when our eyes caught.

"I think it might be time for Anita to head home, Alice"

My brows dipped and I walked over to my school bag to pull out my phone. I swore under my breath seeing the abundance of missed calls and gradually angry texts from my mom before checking the time- it just barely kissed ten at night but knowing my mom- it might as well have been five o'clock in the morning. _Mierda! I forgot to tell ma I was hanging with Alice today! She's going to fucking murder me!_

I didn't waste a second to text my mom back. "_**went over to a friend's house, I forgot to tell you I'm so sorry pls don't kill me!"**_

To my great dismay, Edward's prominent laughter suddenly rang through the house. It didn't take a genius to know what he found so funny. Fuck, I didn't put up the shield.

"Shut it, Edwardo!"

At this, Emmett's laughter could be heard as well, but Edward's didn't cease- my impending death too funny for him to care.

"Anita, what's wrong?"

Jasper and Alice both seemed confused by the sudden laughter and I didn't waste a second more, quickly I gathered my bags.

"I forgot to tell my mom I was going to be with Alice today- missed calls- _ella me va a matar, tengo que ir!" (She's going to kill me, I need to go)_

Jasper's lips quirked to the side and I could see him trying to fight off an amused smirk as he reached for my bags. I let them slip out my grasp and into his own, which he easily maneuvered into one hand as he pressed her lips to the center of my forehead.

"tranquilízate, Darlin', Te llevaré a casa." (_Calm down…I'll take you home_)

Is it possible for your brain to shut down? I know he's from Texas and that he'd pick up a little Spanish in his lifetime (I still have to figure out how old he is) but why did that sound so…_smooth_?

"O-oh…ok…_gracias"(you should know this much by now)_

I jumped when Alice wrapped her arms around me in a gentle but firm hug. I responded instantly, pulling the girl closer and thanking her for a good time.

"I wish you weren't going to the reservation Satruday! We would've had just as much fun!"

My brows furrowed at the way Jasper stiffened at the mention of La Push, even Alice's smile seemed a bit too tight when she spoke of it. However, I pushed these thoughts into storage for late and promised to come over Sunday instead.

"Yay! Ok, see you tomorrow Anita!"

Jasper quickly ushered me toward the stairs. Just as we reached the bottom, I was greeted by a beautiful woman with long flowing chestnut brown hair and glittering golden eyes. Her smile was blinding as she stood beside Cr. Cullen, who had an arm resting comfortably on her petite waist.

This is not how I planned on meeting his "parents".

"Esme, this is Anita Rodriguez. Darlin', this is Esme Cullen, she's our _adoptive_ mother. I assume you already know Carlisle. Carlisle, Esme this is Anita my _girlfriend_"

There it is, the word that makes me stomach flutter and heart skip a beat. I noted the way Esme's eyes brightened exponentially before she came in for a hug that I hadn't been prepared for but welcomed regardless. When we pulled away I was quick to apologize for the short introduction earlier, even if now wasn't going to be any longer

"Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier!"

"Nonsense dear, we know how excited Alice can get with new friends! Next time we will definitely need to get more acquainted"

Suddenly Emmett came barreling into frame and he slid to a halt right in beside his _mother_.

"Yeah, and maybe next time Alice won't hog you all to herself and you can _actually_ have some fun"

"Shut up Emmett! You can't even compare to me, she's gonna be _my_ best friend anyways!"

I laughed as Alice appeared at the top of the staircase before I turned my attention back to Esme.

"I would love to come over again! And thank you for letting me come so last minute, Alice and I hadn't planned on it today- but I'm happy I came, even if my mom might kill me when I get home!"

Esme laughed as Carlisle let out a chuckle and I blushed in embarrassment. _Ah, they think I'm joking._I could once again hear Edward chuckling from wherever he was just before he came into view, with Rosalie silently treading towards Emmett.

"Why leave your thoughts open if you don't want me to read them?"

Without saying a word, I responded.

_To torment you, just you wait Edwardo._

The copper haired vampire just scoffed with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"You're on"

As if to conclude the evening, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Get her home safely, Jasper, and you are welcome over anytime, Anita. We would be more than happy to see you again"

I noted the way Rosalie's lips tug down before she huffed loudly and disappeared, Emmett giving me an apologetic look before trailing after his girlfriend.

Carlisle went to comment on it. It I shrugged it off, I don't care the attitude and today is a good day. She isn't bothering me, so instead I thanked them one last time before slightly dragging Jasper behind me.

"I don't care how many laws you have to break- I need to be home by now"

Jasper's boisterous laughter permeated through the house before he took to guiding me to what I found to be their garage. I hadn't seen him pluck the keys from the rack, but I did jump at the sudden beep of one of the many nice cars. Making my way towards the silver vehicle, I paused noting a definitely older yet well maintained model of a Harley Davidson motorcycle resting in the corner of the garage. Despite how good its condition looked- I could tell that the bike hadn't been used in a long time by the way it sat coated with dust.

"My first motorcycle. Got it back in 1936 when it first came out, at the time I wasn't really into the cars and bikes- not until I saw this one right here. I even learned how to drive for it, it's a shame not even Rosalie can fix it."

It was a bit of unexpected context to Jasper's past that I long discovered a yearning to know. This yearning was strong, and it surprised me: this want to know something about someone else so deeply. The feeling weighed in my chest as stared at the bike feeling somewhat…melancholy. I've always held mild interest in other people, but nothing above getting to know them superficially. But not with him, every day I found myself question something about Jasper that I wanted to know. When was he born? When was he turned? What type of music does he like? What does he do with so much time on his hand? Why did he entertain the idea of dating me? Why did I let him? It seems so far to me now, but one day I won't be the same girl I am today. Unlike him, but much like his bike- I will age and I will no longer be…desirable to him. As if he read my thoughts, or most likely sensed my sudden sadness, he spoke again.

"It's still my favorite, never had the heart to get rid of it. _It means too much to me_, _Darlin'"_

At this I turned my head to face where he stood just a breath from behind me. I told myself he was referring to the _damn_ bike but something about the way he looked at me made me feel…reassured. Despite the questions that wanted to use this uncharacteristically openness he showed me as an opportunity to know more about him, I simply shifted my body to mirror his own. Taking his free hand into both of mine, I leaned up to press a peck to the corner of his lips, letting my lips linger for just a second before gliding them over to lay atop his own. Is it cheesy to say they fit perfectly? _No me importa, because it's true. _We do fit perfectly- like a puzzle.

Jasper didn't waste a second and I was delighted to feel the pressure of him giving into the kiss before I pulled away slowly. It's a wonder to me how his lips always feel warm in contrast to his icy skin- it could be a trick of the mind, but it's not unwelcome.

"We need to get you home"

I snorted in the most unladylike manner as he swung open the passenger's side door and I hopped into the seat airily.

"What's the hurry now, mi Cariño?" I teased as he placed the bags of clothing at my feet.

I hadn't expected the manner in which he'd react to the little pet name- despite never having really used one for him before. I gasped feeling his hand clasp around the back of my head before he came at me- his lips meeting mine in a fiery lock much like the two days ago. I could vaguely make out his second hand snaking around my waist and slightly pulling me out my seat.

I hadn't been able to properly respond before I felt my door slam shut and noticed Jasper messily pour himself into the driver's seat, his eyes intently on the wheel and as he stuck the keys into ignition before carefully speaking.

"We need to get you home _before we start something that we can't finish_"

In any other situation I would've found myself arguing with him at the sign of a challenge- but not this time. Not even if I want to. Jasper, my amazingly sweet if still mysterious boyfriend, is a vampire at the end of the day, and I am only a seventeen-year-old sorceress. So, I settled for stuffing my hands deep into my lap and staring at them intently. _Would you look at that, he put my seatbelt on._

"O-oh"

I say that a lot around him.

The ride was silent with a certain _tension _in the air. Even with me trying to make myself seem as invisible to Jasper's sense as possible, the way his knuckles whitened as he restrained himself from breaking the steering wheel was a sign that my efforts were in vain.

I only spoke to give him directions that he followed flawless. Only slightly entertaining the way my heart fluttered when I noticed he was this way_ because of me_. Because he wanted _me_, but he knew I wasn't ready like he was.

When we reached the part of the road where the trail to my house began, I told him to stop.

"If my mom sees me with a man- she will choke me with my own hair, I can walk the rest of the way Jaz"

I'd never seen Jasper look me so incredulously as he is now, his eyes darted behind me to stare into what I would assume is the dark trail that cut through the dense dark woodsy terrain before flowing back to me as if to ask "are you dumb, stupid, or dumb?"

As if to further prove his point, my phone pinged at my waist. I awkwardly pulled it from my pocket under his scrutinizing gaze to see Alice's name on my display screen, whose message read.

"_Don't go alone"_

The message was ominous. Why word it like that? What had she seen? To me, it felt more like a warning than a suggestion. I took heed of this as the memories of three eager nomads came into mind- and those were in daylight, I'd be at a clear disadvantage in the nighttime.

Maybe I am dumb.

"Or not"

Jasper didn't respond verbally, instead he turned into the wide dirt trail, his LED lights illuminating the path before us easily. Alice's message having caused a sense of unease to settle within me as we passed through the woods that bordered us on both sides. I hadn't noticed it at first, not until Jasper's own hand curled around my own did I realize I'd reached out for him. Instead, I was too afraid to look out the window and catch a flash of red and alabaster within the tree-line, so I kept my eyes trained on our conjoined hands.

Are they near by? I don't sense them but if they move to fast it's hard for me to get a read. Would they attack me with Jasper here? Would Jasper be able to protect himself? I know he has to know something to defend himself- but will it be enough against three nomads? Does drinking animal blood make him weaker? Am I endangering him right n-

I screeched when the car came to a sudden pause and jolted me in my seat. Jasper's hand moved to the back of my head and I could feel his thumb moving in soothing circles as he sent a wave of calm that I welcomed gratefully. My breathing was deep as I lightly heaved- I noticed. I didn't have to look at him to feel his concern stare as my breathing evened out with each stroke of his thumb and wave a tranquility he offered.

"What is it? What's got you so scared right now, Darlin'?"

I finally turned to face him, my head resting lazily against his hand as I took in his words.

Should I tell him?

The thought of Jasper encountering the nomads made me shudder uncomfortably, an action that answered my question for me.

"I just scared myself and then the car stopped and I thought-" I paused. In the moment the car stopped, I thought that the nomads had taken their time to attack and Jasper had been their first target. But I can't tell him that. "-I thought we hit something, is all"

Jasper looked entirely unconvinced by the way his lip tugged downward, but he never stopped trying to sooth my nerves.

"Anita-"

"Can we please keep moving? I…I don't feel safe right now"

Jasper seemed to know that's as much as I was willing to share, however I have a feeling if I hadn't said exactly what I said then he would've pressed me on it. The idea of him moving the car again to make me feel safe was one I allowed to distract me from the paranoia.

It only took a couple of seconds before the fear started to dissipate and I found myself unable to focus on anything else other than the way Jasper's hand dropped from the back of my head to the base of my neck. I was beginning to feel secure in the small space we inhibited and by the time we reached my home I'd all but forgotten of Alice's ominous message and the paranoid thoughts that terrorized me. No, instead, a different fear began to fill me and it was triggered by the site of a _**very**_ angry Latina mother standing in between the frame of the front door with a chancla nestled firmly in her vice as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"She's gonna kill me"

Jasper turned off the car before turning to me.

"I…I believe you"

My mom didn't wait for me to get out of the car, already making her way towards us which spurred me to react by quickly unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping out the car.

"Quédate aquí, shits about to get ugly" (_stay here)_

She was already in front of me by my first couple of steps.

"Mami- let me explain, I went to a friends house and- ow!" The chancla greeted my right thigh in quick succession before my ear was being tugged downward before she let go.

"Maldita sea, puta madre! Donde has ido?! Quien es él?!" (_Dammit, motherfucker! Where did you go? Who is he?!)_

"Ay! Mami, escuchame!" (_Listen to me_!)

"I have half a mind to send you with your father, little girl!"

"It was an accident! My friend asked me to come over-"

"Qué _friend_?! El _hombre_ en el carro?!" _(what __**friend**__? The __**man**__ in the the car?!)  
_  
"No, su hermana, Alice Cullen! Conoces a sus padre!" _(No, his sister, Alice Cullen! You knew their dad!)_

At this my mom straightened up and I could see her mind searching for the name in her memory before quickly realizing who I was referring to. She eyed me with a hint of anger but turned her attention to Jasper, who looked uncomfortable in the car before motioning him out.

Jasper did so without a moment's hesitation and was beside me as quickly as he could without using his vampiric ability. Despite the way my mom eyed me as he did so, I couldn't help but feel immensely better as his arm curled around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Qué es esto?" (_Who is this?_)

I opened my mouth, but Jasper beat me to it.

"My name is Jasper Hale, ma'am, I'm Carlisle's adopted son and I'm currently dating your daughter"

I flinched under my mom's stern gaze.

This was no how I planned to tell her, not at all. I had planned to suck up to her, do all the chores in the house, do all my work, cook dinner and then invite Jasper over to properly introduce them! Not bring him home after ten at night on a day I happened to be the biggest dumbass in the world and forgot to tell my mom I went to a friend's house.

"Well, thank you for bringing my daughter home safe, I'm sorry you had to see that, hopefully next time we can meet under better circumstances- Anita"

I perked up at the sound of my name only to shrink at the way her eyes narrowed in on me like a vulture.

"Concina- ahora" (_Kitchen, now_)

"Si, mami, night Jasper, I'll see you tomorrow"

I sighed feeling his lips press against my temple before he pulled away with an underlying reluctance. I could feel his eyes on me as my mom walked me to the house, the chancla digging into my lower back like a gun.

It wasn't until I was inside did I hear the car start to life again and peel out of our driveway.

Ma threw the chancla to the ground as we entered the kitchen and I created a distance between us- specifically using the kitchen island.

"Mami, I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Anita! With everything going on, all I told you was to fucking **communicate** with me so that I know you're _safe_! The only reason I didn't order for a goddamn amber alert is because I could feel you in the area- but even then, I need the _reassurance_ that you're ok and not fucking **dying** in the woods from _blood loss_ or _**worse-**_"

"Ma-"

"And then you have the audacity to come home at ten fifteen in the fucking night with some _boy_\- a **vampire** at that wh-who happens to be you fucking boyfriend?! Since when were you grown enough to date, huh?! I sure as hell didn't give you any permission to have a boyfriend!"

I couldn't control the way heat pooled into my veins as she spoke of Jasper. He had nothing to do with this!

"His name is Jasper, mami!"

"I don't give a damn what his name is-"

"Pero I do! Ma you can't keep isolating me from having experiences! We were suppose to live comfortably here! That's what you said- a place where we can spread our roots and enjoy ourselves!"

"Don't raise your fucking voice at me! OK?! I'm the parent, you're the child! And that was before you were being hunted Anita! Like a dog! And now you're all cuddle up next to one of them as if you didn't almost die last Sunday! If you think you're gonna see him again-"

"He's different then those vampires, the entire family is! They don't even drink human blood and when I'm with Jasper, mami, I feel safe! I feel different and _complete_! I know it's not the best time, but I don't care! I tried to stay away from him already and it hurt so bad mami! I-I can't do that again"

My mom froze halfway through my rant, her eyes glossing over and she was silent, even after I was done speaking. I watched her eyes become teary eyed ever so slightly and we both sat in this uncomfortable silence.

"Mami-"

"Shush, you said Jasper makes you feel complete? Complete how?"

I stared at her and it only took a second for her to snap at me.

"Contestame! You had so much to say a minute ago!"

"You just told me to shut up!"

"Anita, I swear to GOD if you keep it up-" my mom bit her tongue and took a deep breath that did nothing to calm her down. "-what did you mean by _complete_?"

I didn't answer right away but she could see me thinking and gave me a second to collect my thoughts.

"When I first met him…I felt something. I remember feeling this sort of _click_, like when something didn't make sense but suddenly it does. He just made _sense_ to me. And then we started to talk…and I noticed how I felt about him…it just felt like it made sense to be with him- like nothing was right until he came along and I just felt like he fits a piece in me I didn't even know was missing? And then I found out what he was, and I freaked out, because even though I knew I should be scared of him- I'm not. I can't imagine Jasper ever hurting me and that scared me because I had no logical evidence to support that claim…and then I don't know- I just stopped caring? It was more work to act like he didn't exist at all and it wasn't worth feeling so awful- and then…"

I paused, knowing what I planned to say next would infuriate her. I exhaled slowly before taking in a much-needed breath of air and fixing my shoulders to straighten my back.

"I-I told him the truth…about us, because it hurt to lie to him knowing that my truth wouldn't matter in the long run and that's what I want with him- a long run. Which is crazy cause it's barely been a month but I feel something for him so strong that it hurts me to imagine him getting hurt- which is crazy, I know! But- But- I don't care and it sort of scares me but in a way that makes me excited for the future-'

"Anita, _Cálmate_, I understand"

It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over my shoulders in a refreshing way, as if I'd be burning up just moments ago.

"Y-yo-you do?"

I hadn't realized I started shaking until I heard it in my voice. It comes with being a passionate speaker.

"Yes, I do, let's sit down and we can talk"

I nodded already feeling better as we met at the end of the island and walked to the sofa in the sala. My mom sat with her body facing towards me in the middle of the sofa and I followed. I already felt better as the flames of the fire place illuminated the room with a soft warm glow and the heat danced on the surface of my skin. I simply sat resting my wait on the back of the sofa lazily, waiting for her to speak. It took a few moments for her to gather her thoughts before she reached out and took my hands in her own warm bronzed hands.

"When your father and I met, I was nineteen years old, already going to school full-time and working full-time in the hospital's registration department and in a committed relationship of two years already. I had my life planned out- I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life, exactly who I wanted to be, exactly when I was going to get married and have kids- I had it all figured out" The smile on my mom's face showed her pride in her work. She should be, ma's life was never easy, and she worked since she was sixteen to get to where she wanted to be, all by herself despite being surrounded by _family_.

"And then I met your father, a dumbass twenty-two year old man who had gotten into a gang related fight that nearly cost him his life- and that was it for me. One look into his eyes and I knew that everything I planned would come falling down because the universe had something different in store for me"

"What?"

"Just listen for right now, mijita, you'll understand in a bit. You see, when your father and I caught each other's eyes, a bond had been formed so tight that nothing could break it- we call that a _Mate bond_. It makes you feel _complete_ and it just makes _sense_ to want to be with that person. They are your everything and you are theirs as well. But the thing is, your dad is only human and the bond I feel for him- he can only reciprocate so much…we had you and Daniel after just a year but by then we were married. Your father quit the gang life, got a job, cleaned up. Everything was going so smoothly-"

"-until my powers manifested"

It slipped out before I could stop myself and I could see the hurt ma felt by it. She hated when we spoke bad of our gifts.

"No- then your father realized I'd been lying to him and he couldn't understand what he was feeling or why and he ran away like a punkass bitch, while David was only two, after thirteen years of marriage" Ma once again took a deep breath of air, but unlike last time- I could see the tension leaving her body as she exhaled softly.

"But, even now, I can feel him, and he can feel me. Because we are meant to be together. It h-hurts to be away from him because you love him so much, the day you meet it feels like your souls are entwined and when one is too far away it pulls at your heart."

I didn't have to ponder it- not that she even asked.

"Yeah, even now…I want to see him"

My mom nodded and just under her breath she whispered.

"Me too"

I shuffled closer to her before wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you mami"

I heard a sniffle that caused a tear to fall down my face. It hurts to see her so tormented. Pa, I'm gonna kick your ass if you and Daniel don't come back soon with the fucking world on your backs to give her.

"I love you too, now, it's late and you have school tomorrow" I closed my eyes at the kiss she pressed to the crown of my head before she patted me out of my spot and lightly pushed me out the sala.

I felt drained by this point, but it was welcomed. The day had been relatively busy until this very moment and I just wanted to take a shower, change into my pajamas, and go to bed. Something I did almost flawlessly until I walked out the steamy bathroom in a an oversized T shirt, that just barely kissed my knees, to see Jasper fucking Whitlock chilling on my window ceil in the dead of night.

Without a second thought, I immediately placed a silencing enchantment on my room and prayed ma didn't sense anyone else in my room while I was in the shower. Other than that I was sort of at a loss for words- this wasn't something I expected from him but I found it hard to say his presence is unwanted when it's quite the opposite.

"I…don't want to leave yet" I could tell he was struggling to say this for some reason. His eyes were focused on the wall opposite of me and yet I still nodded to his statement.

"Ok, but I'm going to sleep, cariño, you know that I need to do that- right?"

Jasper gave this almost…pained chuckle from where he sat, his eyes still not on me- which I found to be deeply unappreciated by the moment as I shuffled towards my bed. Placing my knee on the mattress, the bed dipped at the weight as I centered myself to face him directly. It was then I noticed how tightly coiled his shoulders seemed as he seemed to purposely avoid facing me.

"You can sit on my chair, it's more comfortable than the window"

Jasper didn't show any sign of hearing me which caused me to huff dejectedly. What's wrong with him right now? Is he mad that I didn't tell ma about him? I'd planned to!

"Cariño, qué pasó? Jasper-!"

I let out a scream towards the end when I felt myself being tugged forward as my bed dipped even deeper than before. My heart drummed sporadically in my chest as Jasper pressed me flat against him, one hand snug in the dip of my lower back while the other ran his thumb over my bottom lip intimately.

"Darlin'"

My features scrunched slightly at his barely call. His golden eyes that showed iridescently in the dim room were piercing straight threw me. The skin between his brows creased and I frowned seeing him so far away despite being so close to me.

"Jasper, what's going on?"

I hesitantly cupped his face in an attempt to bring him closer. I just about sighed in relief when he felt more focused on me- present in the room.

"I feel it too"

My face flushed as I finally realized the reason behind is behavior. I attempted to pull back out of embarrassment for being overheard and open my mouth to chastise him for listening to a very private conversation- but Jasper didn't allow me the chance. The instant I pull back he pull me forward and I was once again left speechless by his lips.

It was a soft kiss- or at least that's how it started. One that chipped away at my annoyance and lulled me into a trance. I sigh contently and when I did, Jasper wasted no time in filling the open space- that was when the soft kiss reassuring kiss began to get a little…hotter. His hand that was on my chin drop to my hip as the one on my back fisted the material of long shirt, hiking it up just barely. I gasped feeling a breeze pass by the bit of skin that was once concealed or maybe it was when I realized the breeze came from Jasper quickly pushing my back against the duvets of my mattress. I didn't comment, too preoccupied with matching his energy and snaking my arms around his broad back. I do love men with broad shoulders- it's a thing.

I took in a much needed breath of air when he pulled away from me unexpectedly. I let out a breath of air feeling his lips gradually move from my lips to the corner to my jawline. I couldn't see beyond his blond curls at this point and could barely keep my eyes open out of bliss as he pressed a solid kiss to the junction of my neck. I could feel my skin buzzing and bit my lip as he applied a pressure to an area I found was more sensitive than the rest. My lips parted without my consent and I immediately cringed hearing a soft high-pitched cry escape my throat.

Suddenly everything felt cold and my hands fell to my side. I sat up instantly before noticing Jasper on the literal other side of my room, his eyes staring at the open window with contemplation and I spoke before I could think.

"Please don't leave me"

I cringed at the whine in my voice but couldn't find myself regretting my words. I'd feel horrible if he suddenly left and I'd definite be pissed at him for leaving- even if he did have a good reason to because no reason is good enough for me. Not when it involves us being separated.

Fuck, this mate shit is strong. I feel like I'm going insane.

But that's a crisis for another time because right now, I just want to go to sleep with him beside me.

"Jasper, stay here tonight. I promise I won't do anything"

Jasper once again let out a pained chuckle that I didn't like, but he slowly peeled himself from the wall and made his way toward the window. I didn't say anything, instead choosing to huff dejectedly and turn my back towards the window as I got under the sheets. If he wants to leave then fine- I'm not gonna watch him go after I just asked him to stay. I still flinched hearing the window shut and felt my eyes tear slightly. God this sucks, I feel so needy right now! When have I ever been this clingy with anyone?!

And then the window's lock clicked and I froze knowing the lock only works from the inside before turning just in time to see Jasper rest himself on top of the sheets beside me, his back pressed against the headboard.

I felt like a child by the way my mood flipped and suddenly I was grinning cheekily up at him while turning my body to face him. I didn't offer to go under the sheets, Jasper would've asked if he wanted and I'm aware that our relationship is one we need to monitor. Especially with the stupid, but beautiful bond we have between us.

I did, however, move to put my head on his stomach and nestle my arm between us to get more comfortable. I couldn't tell if I was just so exhausted or if Jasper was lulling me to sleep, but I did enjoy the way his toyed with the semi-curls of my hair as I was falling into a slumber.

"Gracias….cariño"

Jasper didn't say anything, or maybe he did. I'm not too sure- I'm pretty sure I tapped out right after that.

* * *

**hola putas! **

**this chapter is definitely more of a filler chapter with some plot points in it but nothing that we the audience didnt already know. I just really wanted that good Cullen/Anita fluff to introduce her to the family so that she can make her own bonds with them.**

**plus i love some good old novella drama and needed Anita's mom to react in a big way. of course. so boom- filler chapter before Bella starts to notice something isnt right with the cullen family.**

**i encourage reviews! im trying not to make their relationship go so fast but its hard when you think about how cemented their feelings already are.**


	14. Girls Trip

**_Hey so this chpater got too long and i split it into two, the next one will be up in a couple of days if not then next Monday. Anyways, enjoy the read 😘😘😘_**

* * *

If there was one thing I got from the grey clouds and darkening sky was that today was not the day to go to the beach. Voicing this concern was only met with conflicted responses of those who wished to keep going and those who wished to turn back. However, by the way the van kept pillaging forward and the distance between home and us expanding- it was clear which of the two had won. So I simply pushed myself deeper into the cushioned seat, lightly bumping my elbow into Bella, who seemed to have also preferred for us to turn around instead.

"Cheer up, you guys! The weather will get better once we arrive"

It did not.

Personally, I'm not someone who enjoys the feeling of being wet. It's an uncomfortable feeling for me, which is only intensified by on how shitty the weather is. Forks, from my perspective, is nothing but shitty weather, with its constant thick humidity when warm and frigid wet air when cold. In New York, it's cold but the air isn't so humid so it's more of a dry cold, in Forks, because of the woods and the beach the air constantly feels moist and its worse when the temperature drops. Whenever that happens, I tend to develop a sour attitude- even though I don't want to.

This sour attitude is what led to me, unfortunately, being quiet most of the ride and not even acknowledging the groups attempt to alleviate the atmosphere. It was ultimately thanks to Bella who had pulled me aside to give me a silent pep talk consisting of things like: "Don't kill them" and "it'll be funny to watch Mike fall off the board" that got me to crack a smile. Gradually I managed to push away the negative energy I'd been immersed in to enjoy the day on the beach, despite the chilly weather.

I scooted closer to the van's open side door from inside and sat directly behind Bella with Angela and Jess on both sides of us. The boys had already peeled from the van and smartly chose to get ready at a bit of a distance from the van. It was then that I realized Lauren hadn't accompanied us on the trip and sighed a little in relief. I try not to let her annoying ass get to me, but she really is a negative person.

I shook the girl out of my head as I inserted myself into the huddle the girls had formed.

"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just...doesn't"

I can't decide whether or not I love or hate boy talk. Sometimes, it's so fun and immersive and amazing, but then other times you wanna pull your hair out. I guess it depends on the boy. In Angela's case, I'd want to pull my hair out- Eric is a pretty cool guy once he takes a hint. The thing is he's so damn clueless at times, so it takes him a while to get the hint.

"You could ask him. Take control. You're a strong independent woman"

I immediately nodded in support of Bella's amazingly put words. My girl is on a supportive roll today.

"Hell yeah! Angela, you are literally super smart, super pretty, and funny as hell! Eric is **lucky** to have you like him!"

My enthusiasm was there, but the words came out in a whisper in order to keep our words private. The boys weren't too far away, and I could see Mike trying to peek over every now and then like the little weirdo he is. It was actually a little funny to see him try so hard to look so disinterested.

"You guys really think that?"

Jessica was quick to affirm the bespectacled brunette and we all watched happily as another woman was elevated by her sisters. As we should be. The cute moment was interrupted the instant I _felt_ a small group of people making their way towards us. Their presence alone caused my senses to heighten cautiously and my head to snap in their direction before they were even halfway near us. I felt _threatened_ by them just being near me.

"Bella!"

It was then that the girls noticed the three obviously indigenous boys make their way towards us, stopping just a couple of feet beside the van. I turned to Bella questioningly, who sensed my gaze and gave me an assuring smile before getting up to greet the largest one in the center. His build was the biggest, just out of the group, but they were all fit with long hair and warm copper skin that made them stand out against the dull pale background. However, the thing that stood out to me the most…was their energy. They appeared normal in the sense of them living and breathing with flushed cheeks and full faces- but their energy told me something was definitely…_different_ about them. There was this sense of danger that surrounded them, but it didn't feel directed towards me? And it was muffled, something I would've missed had I been a lesser sorceress, like Bella. _I wonder when Ma plans on telling her that._

My sporadic thoughts were dispersed by Bella formally introducing the group of boys. The center one being Jacob and the other two- oh wait she only introduce Jacob. I held in the giggle at the slightly awkward greeting the other two boys gave. The threatening feeling becoming more muffled the more I dat in their presence. It reminds of when I'm with the Cullens, this underlying potential danger is always present but the more time I spend with Jasper or Alice, the more I'm able to ignore it.

Jacob sat in the space beside Bella and my brows furrowed slightly because, this isn't his van to be casually sitting in? He just strolled up here and sat down in a stranger's van as if he owns it. I didn't comment seeing as Mike didn't seem to care and shrugged my shoulders. _This isn't New York, Anita. _My internal berating was cut off by Bella surprisingly introducing me to Jacob, it made me feel a little special.

"Jacob, this is Anita, she's the one who just _loves_ the truck"

I gaped are the brunette, letting out an embarrassed gasp of air before turning to the long-haired male sheepishly. He was smiling brightly despite the obvious jab Bella made and I blushed realizing this was the same guy who Bella told me fixed up that barely operable piece of scrap metal.

"Bella!"

The two laughed at my obvious discomfort but Jacob was appreciatively indifferent to the jab and simply knocked my knee with his shoulder.

"Hey, that _orange dinosaur-_" I cringed at the personal quote "-is the safest thing on the roads, I fixed it up myself!"

I couldn't help but scoff incredulously at that when I took into account that he couldn't be any older than probably 16 years old.

"Are you kidding me? Whenever Bella hits the brake, the truck practically _groans_"

Bella slapped my arm at the remark towards her "baby", but I simply waved it off with a smirk. Jacob let out a laugh that made me chuckle before Bella questioned him on his being here.

"So, what, are you stalking me now?"

As if somehow finding that as a cue, I noticed Mike and Eric both shuffle closer toward the van and become more interested in the three new additions.

"You're on my Rez, remember? You surfing?"

Bella snorted at the assumption while putting a stand of stray hair behind her ear. I blinked at the somewhat shy nature the girl displayed and squinted at her. Is Bella…flirting?

"Definitely not"

Oh, shit can she read minds too.

The thought was erased when I realized she was just answering Jacob's question. Suddenly Jess stood up straight before Angela hopped from the front passenger's seat and shut the door with a soft slam.

"Anita you coming?"

I made a face at the prospect of frigid water and a cool breeze put together. Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to withstand Jasper's icy touch. There are times when I notice it and other times when I don't, but this- being submerged in ice cold water- I'll notice for sure.

"And that's a _no_, hey- keep them company? Their dates bailed"

"Jaz didn't bail, I didn't even ask him!"

Jess gave me a look that practically said "yeah, sure" as Jacob snorted. However, I could see the way his lip twitched covertly before his gaze slid back over to Bella.

"What date?"

Jessica supplies the answer, as expected.

"She invited Edward"

"To be _polite_"

I held back a scoff of my own, knowing right now wasn't the time to tease. I need an ally against these assholes sometimes.

"Yeah, You guys know they don't go out often" it was a lame addition, one that even Bella couldn't help but notice as she gave me a pleading face that told me to do better.

"Well, I think it's nice they invited them. No one ever does"

Angela's words were sweet aside from the fact that I didn't bother asking Jasper! Although it was clear that the family had other reasons they refused to go. Something that I'll bring up to Jasper when I see him again, they're definitely avoiding La Push for some reason.

"Because Cullen's a freak!"

"You got that right"

My head flew back at the sudden attack toward my man. I was **not** gonna stay quiet for that.

"Excuse me, Mike, you wanna repeat that? Cause I though a dude that can't catch a date said something"

The childish _oohs _from the group sounded and Mike had the decency to look apologetic.

"Look Nita, I know you and Jasper are a thing now- but you still gotta admit-"

I put my hand up, effectively silencing the boy.

"Uh uh. Don't say shit else unless it's an apology cause I'm not gonna bother listening" Stepping out the van from between Bella and Jacob. I made it a point to knock my shoulder into the asshole that agreed with Mike and kept going into a random direction to release some steam. It didn't take a couple of minutes before I noticed two people pulling up from behind me and flanking my sides.

"Hey, Anita, don't listen to Sam, he and the Cullens just don't get along"

I huffed as fire shot through my veins once more. I should go back and punch that kid dead in his mouth to keep him from running it.

"What did he mean when he said _the Cullens don't come here_" Bella noticed my curious stare and she added. "He said that when you left"

I noticed in my peripheral, Jacob flinch with clear discomfort at Bella's seemingly unwanted question. I couldn't help the scrutinizing gaze I put him under, only slightly feeling bad for the way he vehemently avoided eye contact with me.

"Oops, you caught that, huh?"

I could feel the intensity behind my gaze lessen at his words because-_ oops?_ Did he just say _oops_? It was undoubtedly adorable and was enough for my shoulder to drop slightly as unexpected tension was released. He's a literal child, take it easy Anita.

"I'm not supposed to say anything"

His gaze slid past me to who I could only suspect was Bella. If we were better acquainted, I would've teased him about the prominent blush that showed on his cheeks as Bella pressed.

"I can keep a secret"

Jacob gave off an uneasy laugh, his hands digging deep into his pocket just before his eyes slid over to me and I could see him mentally gamble whether it was worth letting two outsiders know what he was about to say. Especially one he didn't know. Bella may know him well, but it's clear this is something meant not meant to leave the Rez.

"It's just an old scary legend"

I suppose the ends outweighed the means in this battle and Jacob began to tell us of a legend shared through his tribe. He told us an old tale of how his tribe, the Quileutes are _supposedly descended from wolves_. Bella laughed at this teasingly, but I couldn't find it in me to do the same. The moment he said that my ring vibrated on my left hand and I instinctively tucked it into my side. Something in my subconscious wouldn't let me glide past that sentence easily. Bella, not feeling that same suspicion as I did, pushed forward.

"So, the legend about the Cullens is?"

I gave her a disapproving glance noting the desperation in her tone and how she quickly moved the subject toward the Cullens. It became apparent that she wasn't really interested in the Quileutes Legend and was all too eager to hear about Edward and his family. It was disheartening when you take into account how willing Jacob is to tell her something so seemingly privy to his tribe.

Bella either didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge my stare and instead gave Jacob her undivided attention as he continued obliviously.

"We'll they're supposedly descended from this _enemy clan_" he said this spookily to mock it, but even I became intrigued at the prospect. So, the Cullens are enemies of the Quileute tribe? I wonder what for. All Jacob could explain was that the Cullens claimed to be different from the enemy clan and that they made a truce with the tribe.

"Didn't they just move here?"

Jacob gave Bella a childish grin before delivering an ominous line that left her speechless for a second.

"Or just moved back"

Despite me internally chiding Bella for continuing to push for details, I was too invested in the legend as well.

"Right, so what's this treaty about?"

Jacob moves closer to us, lowering his head just a bit.

"If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces"

It was silent as the words were being digested in my head. I eyed Jacob wearily in hopes of catching him letting his guard down- but he had nothing to guard. It was clear that to Jacob, at least, the legends were just that- _legends._

A petrifying scream broke through the silence that blanketed us and I spun around just in time to see Angela run past us. I sighed noticing Eric chasing her with a dead eel on a stick and promptly flicked my ring finger at my side. We watched as he suddenly came tumbling down as though he'd tripped, and I giggled under my breath. Magic is fun.

The three of us turn back to walk along the tide and I assumed story time was over, but Bella seemed not to get the message.

"Wait! What were they…really?"

Jacob laughed her off and shrugged uninterestedly.

"It's just a story Bella, besides- wouldn't want to scare Anita over here, now would we?"

At this I snorted and found myself shoving the boy playfully.

"As if a pack of pups can scare me"

"Hey, we're wolves!"

"Sure, and I'm a witch!"

Bella elbowed me in my back as Jacob turned to face forward, but I waved it off. As if anyone will believe that. Besides, I'm not even a witch- I'm a _sorceress_. Big difference. Sort of.

Afterwards the day went on as normal and I was grateful to have met Jacob Black. He was such a nice guy and his friend, Sam and Embry, were more than tolerable after getting to know them. Not that Bella could attest, she'd been too busy, lost in her train of thought, up until it came time for Mike to drop us off. I decided spending the day with Bella hadn't been enough and chose to stay over.

After taking a much-needed shower, we were called down to eat an actual home cooked meal with Charlie- I freaking love that man. He's just so chill but not in a weird trying to be young way, just a way only Charlie can be. He actually likes conversation and makes pretty good jokes at Bella's expense and he asks me about my family. Which was nice considering Bella had practically gone mute ever since we'd heard about the legend. I'd try and set him up with ma if I hadn't found out about the whole- _my dad is literally her soulmate _thing.

When were both in bed, Bella finally spoke what was on her mind. I felt the bed dip and shake before I heard her hushed voice in the dead of night.

"…Hey..."

I turned to face her; my eyes still closed unable to fight off the overwhelming amount of exhaustion.

"…Hey?"

It was silent for a second, and in that second, I'd manage to sail myself once more down the stream of tranquility- only for Bella to interrupt it like a wave crashing down.

"The legends…are they real?"

Even in my tired stupor I managed to quirk a brow lazily in what I assume was Bella's direction.

"Bella…that's not for me to decide…we weren't even meant to hear it"

My sentences were breaking apart the more I tried to speak. With each word my consciences fought off sleep as if it were my enemy. Even though I yearned for it.

"I know but- "

"Bells…I'm barely here…google it"

It wasn't the nicest thing to say, but I'm not the nicest person when I'm tired. I barely made out the huff Bella let out before hearing her concede with a yawn of her own. The bed shook a little and dipped before stilling as it'd been before.

"If I find anything, you'll help me, right?"

My eyes popped open at the question, but I was faced with her back. Find what? Shit is she actually going to google it?

"…sure Bells"

A tired snort sounded from her followed by exhausted laughter that I could barely make out.

"Thanks for the support"

I let out an amused huff at the teasing tone before turning to face out the window of her room and whining slightly.

"Go to sleeeeep"

Bella's tires laughter softly rang once more before slowly transitioning into soft huffs of air. Not quite snoring, just labored breaths which were oddly soothing to hear. It took less than a minute for my eyes shut and my mind to blank.

.

.

.

_Somethings not right._

_._

_._

_._

_I feel_

_._

_._

_._

_watched._

_._

_._

_Somethings not…_

_._

_._

_._

_Wake up Anita_

_._

_._

_Wake up_

_._

_._

_._

_Wake up Anita_

_._

_._

_WAKE UP!_

_My eyes opened with a startle, my body buzzing sporadically as I sprung up from my slumber. _

_It's too dark. Was the first thing my mind filed as I shuffled around like an animal. The crunching of leaves only worsening my frantic state as my mind last recalled me laying in a soft welcoming mattress. A stark contrast to the hard-scratchy ground that I'd woken up on. What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell!_

_Where the fuck am I? H-How did I get here?!_

_My heart was drumming in my chest and I could hear everything the woods had to offer. The crickets rubbing their legs, the owls flapping their wings, scattering across the thick crunch leaves, and my blood pumping through my veins. It was all amplified and absolutely maddening._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

_And then it was all silent. I couldn't hear a thing. It felt so much worse and I find myself sobbing for the sound to come back. I didn't care if it was so loud that my ears bled- it would be something to let me know that I'm not alone. The buzzing in my body ceased, the drumming in my chest decreased, and the sobs coming from me were suddenly audible again. I could even make out my ring comforting humming on my finger as if to remind me that I'm ok, that I'm in control. That I was the whole time._

_My sobs became strained gasps from me trying to force myself to calm down. I'd the sounds of the woods, still there, were much more tolerable, and I stood from the hunched over position. My eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, could clearly make out outlines of the trees. _

_I froze hearing a twig snap in a distance and turned to see a figure rushing towards me, it was big and burly- almost like a bear. However, the sheer size of it corrected me- it was __**bigger**__ than a bear. The panic I felt returned tenth fold and my body shook violently as I caught cavernous black eyes piercing through my skin and pinning me where I stood._

_A terribly petrifying thud sounded when its giant black paw pushed out from the darkness that shrouded it. I shakily took note of the claws they size of my hand that adorned it. Next followed a snout which introduced a set of fangs attached to a monstrous jaw more than capable of biting my head off._

_Without further warning, I watched in horror as the hulking black wolf charged from the shadows with its jaw unhinged and eyes ablaze. In a moment of weakness, I shut my eyes, waiting for the beast to sink its unnaturally large canines into my flesh._

"_Anita"_

_Suddenly everything felt different. When I chanced a look, I noticed the beast dissolving into a thick mist of black smoke. As the mist cleared, I could make out the silhouette of a person standing in front of me. Something about their presence serenaded my frantic nerves._

_I heaved a sigh of relief that left me nearly breathless when the smoke finally cleared to reveal a boy no older than me. I noticed that the empty night sky was now flooded with warm light that exposed his deeply tanned skin and many ringlets of his brown hair which fell just above his shoulders. He had brown eyes very similar to my own and in them held a concern I didn't often see in them._

"_Daniel"_

_I didn't wait to run to him for comfort- despite being the oldest of us two. His arms wrapped around me like a blanket and I relished in the warmth that he provided me with. I didn't ask how he got here, we're twin sorcerers-we can__literally __**sense **__when something is wrong. _

"_Are you ok? What in hell's name was that and why was it tryna kill you? Do I need to go up to Forks?"_

"_No!"_

_I pulled out of the embrace in a panic. Forks isn't the safest place to be right now, with the vampires and now werewolves- oh vampires! I haven't even told him that I have a boyfriend- not even a simple boyfriend, but my vampire __**mate**__. He's gonna be so mad._

"_What are you hiding, Anita?"_

_My lip stung lightly at the way my teeth chewed into it. I want to tell him the truth but there was so much to go over- so much I was unsure of sharing with him at the moment. I was waiting until he visited us to surprise him, but I don't want him rushing up to Forks and try to square up with my boyfriend because of three unrelated nomads._

"_So, um…."_

_But I won't be getting out of this situation without telling him _something_ to distract him. He'll really pull up to Forks on some Florida shit if I tell him about the nomads on top of me coming across a tribe of shape shifting humans._

"_I-I'm dating the vampire you told me not to fuck- ok love you, bye!"_

I waited for one, two, three seconds before summoning the courage to peek my eyes open. I was instantly blinded by the unexpected rays of light that peeked through an uncovered window.

Bella's window.

My arms twitched at my side and I could make out the sound of sheets shuffling as I brought my hands to my chest. In my chest, my heart drummed wildly. Did I really just do that? I should've just told him what the dream was about and kept it moving- why did I tell him I'm dating a vampire like _that_!

_Porqué eres una puta estupida! No estamos acabados, Anita! Voy decirle a mami! _

I winced at the sudden intrusion that was my brother's voice booming through my head.

_Ma ya lo sabe! _

I could practically feel the appulsion he had towards the idea and it cause a flare of annoyance to rise in me.

_He's a good guy, Dani! _

Daniel didn't respond and I could feel him attempting to ignore the bond.

_Dani, please. I really like him, and he makes me feel really really good. _

I didn't get a response back and sighed at his childish reaction. Regardless, it hurt to feel his disappointment so in the end I blocked him off for. Instead, I chose to focus on the black wolf roughly the size of a bear that threatened me in my dream. The dream was undoubtedly caused by the Quileutes legend, which didn't scare me at the time- not like it did just now. Why would I have such a strong dream unless the legend is real? Is that what I'm seeing? Or is it a metaphor? A warning?

"…Anita…are you up?"

I jolted slightly at the sudden intrusion, my muscles tightening reflexively before I reminded myself that I'm in _Bella's_ house, not my own. Relaxing the tension in my shoulders, I turned to Bella lazily and have her a sloppy grin.

"Rise and shine~"

Bella snorted at my terrible attempt to serenade her. I groaned when Bella began to lazily shuffle out of bed. I felt exhausted despite going to sleep earlier than usual- the dream drained me, and I would like to stay in bed more than anything else right now.

"Weren't you the one who said rise and shine?"

I moaned pitifully as Bell began to shake me- preventing me from smoothly sailing off into dreamland.

_An unhinged jaw with yellowed sharpened fangs charged at me, angry brown eyes-_

I sprung up and quickly wrestled myself out of the bedsheets. Bella laughing, believing that she'd won before walking away victoriously. I rubbed my temples that warned me of an impending migraine before hearing a baritone voice call from downstairs.

"Girls! I tried to make breakfast- so we're going out to eat when you come downstairs"

I snorted softly at Charlie's sheepish tone that somehow managed to retain its authoritative nature. Bella called back to let him know we were getting dressed as she entered her room and I quickly gathered my bathroom supplies before excitedly shuffling to the bathroom.

I'd sell my soul for waffles right now.


	15. Hypocrisy

The rest of the weekend had gone by surprisingly smoothly and I was practically buzzing with excitement to see Jasper again on Monday.

However, much to my dismay, Jasper didn't make sneaking into my room a habit like I shamefully wanted him to. He is unfortunately a true southern gentleman. Knowing that it's only been two days since I've seen him, I'm doing my best not to suffocate him when I see him. I don't want to be the super clingy girlfriend- I'm not a super clingy person in general! However, when he's not with me I _fee_l emptier. Like something is missing. I enjoyed myself with Jessica and the others Saturday, I even made new friends! But the entire day my mind wandered back to Jasper.

It was slightly frustrating. I don't want to constantly think about him, I want to be able to enjoy myself without him every now and then- I don't want to end up in a codependent relationship. Despite this crave for independence, my heart sank when Bella pulled into the parking lot with more vigor than usual and I didn't see my pale ass boyfriend amongst the sea of students. In fact, none of the Cullen family was here.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella eagerly poking at my side to garner my attention. Which she did, annoyingly so.

"Ok, I'm listening! Que tú quieres?"

Bella smirked at my obvious annoyance with her stabbing gestures before working to pull a folded piece of paper from her backpack.

My brows furrowed at what I saw was clearly an address messily scribbled onto the paper.

"What is it?"

"An address"

I dropped my hand into my lap in irritation. Bella didn't say this teasingly- she said it incredulously as if I truly didn't know what an address looked like.

"No duh- I mean what's the address for!"

Bella gave me a sheepish smile, apologizing before quickly explaining herself.

"It's a bookstore in Port Ángeles. It has a book that should tell us what we need to know about the Cullens."

I shivered hearing this and Bella caught it.

"What's wrong?"

I cocked my head to the side trying to get a better understanding of my own response. The most I could make of it was that warning, one that pertained to both of us, and I was quick to deliver it to Bella.

"I'm getting a bad feeling Bells, I don't think this is a good idea"

Her brows furrowed instantly, and I could see the trepidation on her face. I already knew talking her out of this one would be a battle.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know- I just know something bad is gonna happen if we got to Port Ángeles?"

"What could possibly happen?"

I gave her a heavy look to insinuate every bad thing that could possibly happen to two teenage girls an hour away from their home in a small local town. Luckily for me, Bella seemed to sense the implications I was trying to non-verbally convey. I felt a strike of victory noticing the disturbed look on her face that it didn't last long before it was replaced by a more determined look.

"No, nothing is going to happen! We're just gonna grab the book and going! And if you don't want to, you don't have to come, ok? I'm not going to force you- "

"Ugh, of course I'm going if you go, pendeja. Why the hell would I knowingly let you go somewhere alone that I think is dangerous?"

Bella smiled, but I could see a bit of apprehension I'm her smile. Good, hopefully she'll psych herself from wanting to go and try to look up an ebook or something.

"Now lets go before we're late- I don't need Mrs. Miller on my ass for being late again"

"Again?"

I shrugged my bag into my shoulder as I hopped out the truck.

"It's not important, I just don't need her in my business- she's such a gossiper for a grown woman"

For once, Bella didn't seem to notice the way I avoided her question and we both strolled to class as we normally do. I hadn't told her that the Cullens knew my secret and I was thankful that she assumed the "talk" from last Monday was simply me asking Jasper out.

If I told her they knew then Bella would question why I told them. Why the whole family and not just Jasper?

I wouldn't have a proper response, not one that she wouldn't see right through. She knows I wouldn't tell them unless I felt they absolutely needed to know and the only reason I felt they needed to know is because I stupidly exposed myself to Edward already and I knew their secret without them wanting me to know.

I told Bella because she saw me use my powers on accident and she might be a low level sorceress herself. A very low level sorceress- she's practically all mortal. Bella knows the only reason I told her is because I accidentally exposed myself to her- so I'd have to have an equally convincing reason as to why I let the Cullens in on my secret. I could come up with an elaborate lie- or I could just make sure she doesn't know I told them. Until she finds out- because of course she will find out.

My goal isn't to stop Bella from knowing, would I prefer her not to know about vampires? Yeah- I'd prefer if _I_ didn't know, but Bella isn't like me. She doesn't know what she's asking for- but she knows she wants it. This girl is the epitome of stubborn and nothing will deter her from scavenging for an answer. I either help her safely come across the Cullens' secret- or I allow her to get herself killed trying to find the answer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers had their own group chat"

I snorted, imagining our teachers just shitting on their students in a group message and wondered if I hacked into it what would happen. The power I'd hold over them would be immaculate and I'd be their best student- most likely.

_I should look into that._

"_Hey_"

I turned to Bella with confusion in my eyes, which only amplified when she spoke.

"Don't do it"

My brows furrowed but I kept moving, we'r just about to be late.

"The hell you talking about Bells?"

Bella rolled her eyes and stopped walking.

"I had a feeling you were thinking of doing something stupid- so don't do it"

Now usually I'd be pretty offended by that- I might even get a little aggressive over a statement like that. But usually the person is wrong and I'm not actually thinking of doing something stupid- in this case I was caught.

_Maybe Bella is a Telepath like Eddy boy…_

So far she's been able to "sense" what I've been thinking twice already. The first time might not count but this time counts for sure!

_If you can read my mind blink three times._

My heart jumped as Bella blinked at me owlishly as I stared at her expectantly.

I vaguely felt someone bump into me before we stopped at the school's entrance.

"Anita"

"Yeah whats up?"

Bella blinked with furrowed brows and delivered me the most incredulous look she's done yet.

"Stop staring at me!"

I stared for the beat of a second more before continuing to walk. I couldn't help but smirk as a thought came into my mind that I _had_ to voice.

"If I was Edward then you'd like it-"

An unattractive squawk was pushed out of my body by the harsh slap Bella delivered. I still managed to laugh at the way her lip curled in displeasure at my jab.

"I hate you"

"If I was Ed- Ok ok! I won't say it again!"

I held my hands up defensively in response to the way her own rose ready to remind me of her strength. She's a skinny girl but that first hit actually hurt.

Bella didn't comment but her smirk showed her pride. Instead, she rushed me to my class since it was on the way to her own, reminding me one last time about Port Ángeles just for that sinking feeling in my gut to return.

Something about that place is giving me bad vibes and I hate it.

"Fuck, Bells- you couldn't just download an ebook? We _have_ to go to port Ángeles?"

"They don't have an ebook available for the one I'm looking for- we'll be in and out before you know it"

I bit back a groan that threatened to come out after my stomach tightened forebodingly. If I don't go with her then she probably won't be able to defend herself- she hits hard but not hard enough.

"Ok, in and out- no lingering!"

"Yes! Now go inside! I have one minute left!"

"Oh shit! Ok I'll go- see you later!"

Bella was off, just barley sprinting to her class. I huffed in amusement realizing she's probably gonna be late before stepping into my own class. I froze for a second when literally every head turned to face me- they just fucking stared at me. Even as I went to my seat!

It wasn't until I sat down that I felt like the attention was fully off me.

"Ok, is _everybody _here now?"

I groaned at the teacher's snippy tone that rang through the quiet classroom. She's such an ass sometimes.

After an unmatched beat of silence she began to teach class and I felt the energy I had slowly drain from my body with each passing second. I yawned out of boredom and didn't stop my mind from wandering over to a beautiful blond of mine.

Maybe I can ask him to come to Port Ángeles with me and Bella- I'd feel a lot safer with him there and I'd get to spend time with him. Win-Win.

I didn't miss the way my face heated up in the palms of my hand and didn't question how the simple thought of him seemed to energize me. I could faintly feel myself swinging my legs in the air before forcing them to still. It felt like I was buzzing with warmth and I loved it.

_Maybe I'll see him at lunch- I think I'll sit with them today~_

"They're not here"

My frown felt permanently glued to my face and I didn't mind it one bit. It was the best way to emote how I felt without throwing a temper tantrum like a child.

I kept my glare trained on the baby tomatoes before me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop glaring no matter what or who I looked at.

"Huh?"

I huffed in annoyance as Bella seemed to snap out of her Cullen-induced daze to listen to Jessica.

We switched up our tempo and sat outside today because it's sunny- a rarity in Fork, Washington. It's nice and bright and beautiful today and my dumbass completely missed the relatively wordy text that Jasper sent me before I got to school which read:

_**Darling, Im sorry to say that we won't be in Forks for the week. We have to leave whenever the sun is out or we risk revealing ourselves. We also use this time to replenish ourselves, which means it's not safe for you to come with. I'll be back once the weather is more agreeable, be safe darling and try to keep yourself out of trouble- I'd prefer the town not to be on fire when we come back.**_

Rereading the message did put a little smile on my face, despite his near formal way of speaking. It was obvious he was being very meticulous with his words, or at least that's how it reads to me. He probably thinks he can scare me off by reminding me that he drinks blood to survive- sir _I'm sorry to say_ that you could drink human blood and I doubt that'd deter me from wanting you. Not that I'd tell him that, I know it sounds a little crazy especially since I'm a human being despite my magical inclination.

I didn't want the girl's to badger me while I texted him and dismissed myself to go to the bathroom.

I wasn't swift enough for Jessica, however, and got a wink that implied more than there was before I left. It felt oddly encouraging.

_**I almost burn down one greenhouse and suddenly I'm an arsonist. Thanks, Cariño, I appreciate the trust you have in me **_ .

_**And just because you're on "vacation" doesn't mean you can get away without calling me- ok? **_😠_** I'm not expecting one every hour but a call before I go to bed would be nice **_ _** don't forget!**_

_**Oh yeah! And Bella y Yo iremos a Port Ángeles a comprar un libro que ella quiera.**_

My response may have been late, but Jasper was quick to answer me.

_**My apologies ma'am, next time I'll wait for you to burn down the building before I call you an arsonist. **_

_**And I'll be sure to call you Darling, you have my word. How long are you going to be in Port Ángeles?**_

My grin grew eagerly reading his texts and I couldn't help but adjust myself to better focus on the screen. Even this, just texting him, is making me feel better.

_**Im holding you to it Major **_ _**and it's going to be a quick in and out. I…**_

I contemplated telling him about the sinking feeling in my gut that I got from the mere mention of Port Ángeles. I don't want to bother him during his trip by worrying him, he's a cautious man. If I tell him that I'm getting a bad feeling then he's going to try to stop me from going and the. I'm going to have to tell him why I need to do. He's not going to take it lightly that I'm practically helping Bella uncover their secret. But if I don't go then she's going to go alone regardless and she can very possibly get hurt.

_**Im holding you to it Major **_ _**and it's going to be a quick in and out. I'll talk to you later, Cariño! **_😘

His responded almost instantly and I physically was unable to smile harder than I already was.

_**Be safe Anita.**_

For some reason I felt a sharp tug at my inside reading that. Another sign that Bella and I really shouldn't be going to port Ángeles.

_**I will, Jasper. **_

I got to be. He'd be so mad if he found out I was holding back information about Port Ángeles. I don't want to keep holding back from him either so the sooner Bella gets this book- the better.

I exited the bathroom and headed back to the group the girls had formed. I noticed Angela now joined the table and I promptly sat across from Bella, Jessica sunbathing with on the table in between us.

"Anita- guess what!"

"Uh-"

"I asked Eric to the dance and guess what he said!"

"He said-"

"He said yes!"

I let out an incredulous huff of air but a smile still managed to appear on my lips. A sense of pride swirled in me as I regarded Angela's excitement. I had no doubt that Eric would've said yes- however I was worried she wouldn't commit to Bella's advice and ask Eric to the dance.

"Angela! I'm so happy for you! You took charge and got what you wanted!"

"Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you guys encouraging me! The idea never even crossed my mind until Bella suggested it"

"You're a smart girl, Ange, you would've figured it out without us"

I nodded in agreement with Bella before Jessica said something that practically made my blood run cold.

"Oh, by the way- Ange and I are going to Port Ángeles this week to pick out our dresses, Bella said she'll join us- you will too, right?"

The way my stomach twisted left me feeling nauseous in my seat.

That's not a quick in and out- that can take hours. I was already worried about us being there for like 10 minutes but to be there for several hours- I didn't think this churning in my gut could get any worse. This isn't a sign- it's a fucking warning, something bad **will** happen if we go to Port Ángeles.

What the hell could possibly happen though?!

"Anni? Are you ok?"

I blinked as the question abruptly interrupted my frantic thoughts. I took in a sharp breath before nodding in a fruitless attempt to dissolve the tension I'd created.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine. I was just realizing that I probably have to go dress shopping too- Jas hasn't asked me yet but I know we're going so I might as well get one in advance"

The lie rolled off my tongue effortlessly, the assuring smile I gave them managed to eradicate the awkward atmosphere I'd made and replaced it with a lighter tone.

"Oh my god, that's perfect! We can try on some dresses- Bella can help us choose and then we can get dinner before we head back"

Dinner? We have to eat their too?! Maybe I can convince them to pick a place that's on the way back to Forks when the time comes, hopefully it makes a difference.

"That sounds perfect"

As I said this my eyes couldn't help but lock with Bella's knowing gaze. The doe eyed brunette attempted to convey her apology through her gaze but my own narrowed in annoyance. This damn book better be worth it.

The bell rang as if to conclude our conversation just as we all settled on a date. That sickening feeling accompanied me for the remainder of the day up until we went to Port Angeles.

It's been two hours since we left Forks and the nauseous feeling only grew with each passing second. Despite the multiple attempts I made, I wasn't able to push the feeling to the back of my mind. It worked hard to stay in the forefront of my mind made me sensitive to almost everything around me.

"Anita"

My neck snapped a little too quickly to face Angela, who now stood in a silk lavender- different from the solid pink one she wore before.

"How's it look?"

That's right, we're dress shopping. Just dress shopping. Nothing to worry about here.

I took not of the way dress that draped to her ankles modestly, the top held by thin straps with bedazzled with little rhinestones to give it an extra pop. The dress itself complimented her figure and I found it to be one the better options I'd seen so far. I made sure to let her know that too.

"You really think so? I like this one too!"

I wasn't surprised when Jessica came shuffling towards us eagerly in a hot pink dress and pastel lavender gloves. My senses still heightened that I heard her zip the dress up while I was talking to Ange.

Jess turned to me expectantly and I was eager to jump at a chance of ignoring the constant grating of my senses.

"I like it, but the gloves got to go- they take away from the dress instead of add onto it. Also, your boobs look great"

Jess eyes the gloves the contempt but quickly peeled at the comment toward her cleavage.

"My boobs do look great! Bella what do you think?"

I turned to Bell's lazily, waiting for her to pull her head out of her book and attempt to enjoy good ole quality girl time. However, it was clear Bella wasn't really present with the group, most likely wishing for us to hurry up so that she can go to the bookstore.

"Huh?"

"Any comments on their dresses babe?"

She put her book down for just a second to spare the two girls a glance. A mere two second glance before commenting a generic:

"You look good"

I couldn't help but snort before standing up from my seat to stretch my back. I froze feeling a group of people coming up from behind us and twisted my body to face them just as one of them hit the glass with an attention-grabbing thud.

The girls jumped and turned to the large window that partitioned us just as the guys made crude comments. I regarded them with annoyance and bit my tongue from lashing out. The girls wouldn't like if I made a scene and I want the day to go by smoothly while I'm stuck in Port Angeles.

Bella curled into herself just slightly at those assholes uncomfortable catcalling and I held my hand out to her.

"Bella and I are gonna go for a little walk, girls, we need to stretch out legs"

"Did you not like anything, Anita?"

I shook my head at Angela's question with actual discontent. I had looked on the racks earlier, even if to distract myself, but I couldn't find a dress that was worthy enough for me. They were all too plain for my likes or too American Prom Dress Extravaganza. I need my dress to have a little bit of culture in it.

"No, but I'll find one before the dance. I just feel a little bummed out that I didn't see one I liked"

The girls nodded sympathetically before Bella nudged me.

"We'll meet up for dinner, but I saw this bookstore on the way in that I want to check out."

"Yeah, just shoot us a text when you find a place to eat"

The two girls were a little more preoccupied with their reflections to actually care and I smiled. This trip honestly isn't a bad one, I just hope it stays like this.

"Ok, see you guys later"

"Later!"

As we exited the star, the feeling in my stomach seemed to solidify into a solid ball of nerves. I halted at the discomfort it brought me and knew that I was being given a final warning of sorts.

"Bella, I'm telling you- I'm getting a bad feeling if we go to get that book! This isn't a superstition Bells, this is a warning"

"Then I'll go alone, I don't want you to feel forced to go with me, ok?"

"It's not a matter of me going or not- Bella it's not safe for either of us"

"I'm willing to take that chance, I'm sick of being in the dark about him, Anita! I feel like I'm going insane and this is the only thing that'll prove that I'm right! I know it sounds incredibly selfish, that's why I'm letting you know- you don't have to come. I'd rather you **not** out yourself in danger for me"

I stared at Bella in contemplation. I've warned people before, it's a common thing my kind does to those in need of advice, but that's just it. That's about all I've done is warned people, so a strong sensible part of my brain is telling me to let her go- I've done all that I can do to deter her. But then there's the part of me that challenges the sensible Anita. It makes me feel bad for even wanting to leave the girl because she is the closest friend I got here in Forks and if anything were to happen to her- I most likely could've prevented it.

"Fuck, Bells, I'm not gonna let you go alone, we've already been through this!"

"Then that's your choice, Anita! Not mine, I'm going and if you want to go with me then come on. The store closes in an hour"

It was the wrong time to do it, but I couldn't help but let out an amused huff of air at Bella's stubbornness. There's something about having a friend who's not afraid to yell at you that makes them all the more valuable.

"Just lead the fucking way"

Bella didn't bother to hide the triumphant smile that plastered on her face as she linked our arms and pulled me forward.

She's such a liar, she dead wanted me to go with her.

Just as she tugged me forward, the feeling in my stomach gave one final bout of resistance before subsiding completely- as if it'd just given up.

I just have to keep my senses heightened; we're just going to the bookstore- we should make it back in one piece.

Bella took my arm and we left the quaint dress shop to scavenge the town for a bookstore. It didn't take us long to find actually, just about fifteen minutes before we stumbled across it. It was the feeling of building dread that made the hunt feel longer. I held onto Bella's arm the entire time, too nervous to let go.

"Anita?"

I shook my head, not feeling able to answer whatever question she had prepared for me We had just stopped at the entrance when I turned to give Bella an apology for my off behavior, but the words never left my throat. From the profile of her, I could see a figure attempting to be inconspicuous from a distance. The alarm bells rang as I faintly caught a glimpse of vibrantly red eyes peeking from beneath a worn plain black cap.

Ah, so I'm being hunted right now. That's nice.

I snapped my fingers at my side, effectively enabling a charm that made our conversation entirely private.

"I think I left my wallet with the girls- I'm gonna go pick it up real quick ok?"

Bella wasn't buying if, of all the times, why does she have to be stubborn right now.

"They can just give it to you when we meet up for dinner"

"I don't want to chance it, I keep my social in it and I'd just feel better picking it up"

"Why would you leave your social in your wallet?!"

"In case I need it!"

"Who is asking for you social security number?!"

"I don't know! I haven't needed it yet- but I might! So, let me grab it- I'll text you when I grab it, wait for me here, ok?"

I don't know if Bella could sense the urgency in my voice but I thank God when I saw her shoulders fall defeatedly.

"Ok, hurry back"

"I will"

Bella walked into the store and I moved in the opposite direction of my murderous stalker. I felt both pleased and petrified when I felt him go past the bookstore in pursuit of me. I walked in any random direction, attempting to stay in relatively populated areas- however night has already started falling and the darker it got- the less people I found. With each step I felt more and more in danger, my heart was pounding in my chest and my senses heightened to a point of near distraction. It wasn't until I turned on a complete desolate street that my stalker made his move.

Unlike in the woods, I wasn't fast enough to block this vampire and shrieked in surprise when my feet left the ground. I landed on my side painfully but ignored the ache and rolled onto me feet as quickly as I could. He was a couple of seconds if front of me by the time I stood up- I still managed to knock him back towards the front of the alley. By this point adrenaline was pumping at full capacity in my body. I may not be as fast as him, but I can hold up for now.

Thankfully for me- he seemed to be a little more preoccupied by the fact that I was able to push him back. I could see the surprise on his face which was short lived. In the next second he was charging towards me again- I sent a small but powerful wave of energy towards him to slow his movements before coating my hands in layers of energy. When he bounced back in his feet, I delivered a powerful uncut- my hand never touched him. Instead, the layers of energy acted as a boxing glove, however, on impact they deliver miniature blasts of energy meant to stun the opponent. This coupled with the uppercut sent him back a couple of feet.

But it didn't kill him. I noted the thin cracks blemishing his otherwise perfect skin just beneath his jaw line and couldn't stop the prideful smirk that followed. I did that.

In my sliver of cockiness, I'd allowed my shoulders to lax. Too focused on what I'd just done instead of planning out my next step- I'd been caught slacking and was painfully corrected by this man slamming me into one of the bare brick walls that caged us in.

I barely had time to cushion the impact and let out a strangled cry when I fell from the height, he threw me at and landed right on my stomach.

I was pulled up by the skin of my neck and tossed once more, this landing flat on my back and painfully skidding to a halt. Next thing I know- he's on top of me. Everything from this point on was pure instinct. My arms shot out to prevent him from getting any closer- deathly cold his grip my wrists and I could see the way his fingers attempted to snap my wrists like twigs. Fortunately, I learned from past encounters and reinforced my bones with _vis_ after the second time I'd been thrown.

I didn't bother screaming and instead found myself swearing at him as he attempted to break my hold on him. I couldn't help but shriek when he almost managed to break the hold my locked arms had that kept him from biting me. In the moment I'd been so intent on trying to keep him from biting me that I didn't notice the figure barreling into the alley like a crazed madman until the fuming vampire was suddenly ripped off of me.

I pushed myself off my back, momentarily stupefied as I watched him struggle to escape constricting headlock. The scream was stuck in my throat as a large pale gripped the unknown vampire's head and with minimal effort- twisted it clean off his body which was then dropped to the ground with a resounding thud.

Blood was rushing in my ears so fast that I could barely make out my labored breathing as I stared at the two separate pieces of one previously whole being.

I jolted back when a foot stepped over the body as if it was in the way. A large part of me was actually scared to meet eyes with my assumed savior- but the second I mustered the courage to do so- an overwhelming sense of relief flooded my system and managed to push out a couple of unexpected fears.

"_Jasper_"

"We're going home- now"

He was beside me in an instant, I didn't have time to truly register his words until I felt his arms digging beneath my body to lift me up without lag. I gasped feeling a sharp pain stabbing in my back- I could practically feel his gaze on me as I clenched my jaw to bite my tongue.

"Where are you hurt?"

"My back- I was thrown on my back a couple of times"

I was stunned into a silence seeing his golden eyes darken with cold fury. His muscles tense beneath me and I found myself grateful that he killed the man before finding out.

He once said he'd rip through an army for me- I just thought he was being dramatic but now I feared he might've been telling the truth. I don't know what compelled to to say what I said next, but I felt sort of…guilty.

"I'm sorry"

His eyes met mine in a firm lock and he spoke without hesitation.

"Don't apologize, this ain't your fault"

But in a way it is. Because I knew coming to Port Angeles was a bad idea- I _knew_ that coming would put me in danger and yet I _lied to him _which ended up putting him in danger.

I hadn't noticed how silent I'd been until he prompted me to speak.

"Anita, it's not your fault-"

"But it is!"

I didn't mean for it to come out so…whiny but it didn't deter me from speaking. I barely noticed that we were no longer in the alley he'd found me in.

"I knew that coming to Port Angeles was a bad idea and I came anyways! You could've gotten hurt trying to help me! What if he'd been a little stronger or faster? What if he hadn't been alone?" _Like the other three_

I watched the way his features fell chillingly flat, his grip tightening to an almost uncomfortable hold as he cemented me with a strong look.

"How long have you known, Darlin"

The guilt I felt increased tenfold and a part of me wanted to blame Jasper's persuasive gift- but I knew it was me. I truly felt guilty and his blank features did nothing to mask the disappointment in his tone.

"…since Bella asked me to go to Port Angeles with her"

His eyes narrowed pointedly, and I felt my neck shrink into my shoulders. I hated being under his scrutinizing gaze. Out of all the looks he could possibly give me- this one is the one that bothers me the most.

"That was days ago, Anita"

He didn't shout at me- but the growl behind his words were loud enough. I didn't miss the way his top lip curled slightly at the corner in a restrained snarl.

"I didn't want to burden you"

"You could've died tonight"

"I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. You should've been honest with me and told me that you didn't feel safe-"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, I'm your **mate**, Anita. Do you understand what that means?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper silenced me with a daring look before he continued to talk.

"It means I **can't** live without you. You are my everything- the reason I continue to exist. Without you there is no me- so I don't give a **damn** who or how many I have to take down to keep you safe. The next time you feel like you're in danger, you tell me, have I made myself clear?"

There was this finality in his tone that left my throat dry. There was also part of me that wanted to lash out at him in response to it- I felt chastised by my one mate. Embarrassed even! And yet, when the anger began to bubble to the surface- it just fizzled out. I had no reason to be angry at him- not like he did with me. Especially since I'm still hiding something from him that relates to the situation that we're in now.

"Anita"

Right now, I'm being faced a decision- to come clean about the three vampires hunting me or to wait until they decide to attack again and see if I win.

Which doesn't seem fucking likely considering how I just got my ass handed to me by some random fucking vampire. I really thought I could handle three of them when just one managed to knock me on my ass several times in under five minutes?

What if Jasper hadn't showed up? Fuck, why didn't I use any of ma's training? Why didn't I react better? I'm supposed to be good at this! And yet- and yet, I needed Jasper to save me? Why? I thought I was keeping Bella safe, but I can't even protect myself?

"Jasper"

The words were getting stuck in my throat- it felt as though I were choking on them by the way my throat clenched painfully tight. I don't want to burden him; I don't want to appear weak to him. To ask for his help- anyone's help. I never needed it before so why is it that I suddenly do now? Is this how the bond works? Is this how a relationship works? Is it normal to rely so heavily on someone else?

Ma never needed to. Even when she and pa were together, I can't recall a time when ma ever asked pa for help. They worked as two separate parts for the same machine.

Maybe…maybe that's why the machine broke down? I mean, if a part stops working then suddenly things aren't running so smoothly. But ma nor pa are the type of people to ask for help, even when they need it. It caused so many problems, so many different issues affect the family at once.

I was grateful Jasper allowed me the time to gather my thoughts, not rushing me to respond. Most likely because right now, my emotions were open for him to read as he pleases. He wasn't trying to calm me down like he usually does, he was letting me sift through my own varying emotions and attached thoughts. Despite his patience, I could clearly see that Jasper was mad at me. He was mad that I chose to struggle alone instead of reaching out to him. Something that made so much sense but seemed entirely foreign to me at the same time. If I found out Jasper was in danger, I'd do everything in my power to fight out the danger because I know it'd be the best way to keep him safe. I'd be pissed off to be left in the dark about it to…and yet I still feel this guilty apprehension when telling him that I'm in danger- that my livelihood is currently at risk.

I'm a fucking hypocrite.

"I'm sorry"

His brows furrowed deeply; he could probably tell that I was apologizing for something else at this point. His eyes stared deeply into my own, I think he's projecting his confusion. My vision blurred as I turned my attention to the wet cement beneath my feet. The tears were building up, but I didn't let them fall, quickly wiping at my eyes to clear my vision. I could feel the dread build in me knowing that what I was going to say would definitely get a reaction out of him.

"I-I have something to tell you"


End file.
